


Un Tournant dans ma vie

by Sehaltiel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, General, Humor, M/M, POV Kiba, Romance, Schoolfic, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 58,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehaltiel/pseuds/Sehaltiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Je... suis tombé amoureux. De la mauvaise personne, en plus. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser ça de moi. Il y a sûrement quelque chose chez moi qui a déraillé, à un moment ou un autre. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il faut un début à tout

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue, bienvenue !  
> Avant de vous laisser lire ce premier chapitre, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire (parce que je suis bavard, et j'assume). Certaines choses ne sont pas très importantes, mais d'autres le sont un peu plus, donc si quelque chose venait à vous gêner sur l'histoire, jetez un coup d’œil ici histoire d'être sûr que je n'en avais pas déjà parlé ^^
> 
> Je me répète, mais cette fanfiction est une Schoolfic dans un Univers Alternatif (UA). Inutile d’aller plus loin si ça ne vous plaît pas. Je ne vois pas l’intérêt de me lire juste pour me critiquer alors que vous saviez dès le début que ça ne vous plairait pas.  
> J’essaye, dans la limite du possible, de ne pas faire d’OOC (Out Of Character - personnage avec un caractère différent de celui de l’univers de base), mais je pense que c’est très subjectif, donc vous ne serez pas forcément toujours d’accord avec moi.  
> Contient du yaoi, mais sans scène de sexe explicite. Parce que je n’aime pas spécialement les lire, donc les écrire, c’est encore autre chose. Je n’en ai actuellement fait qu’un, mais dans mon histoire Nocif, parce que c’était un défi lancé, et que je n’aime pas m’enfuir face au challenge ! Huhu.  
> Dans cette histoire, on se concentrera majoritairement sur les sentiments et le développement psychologique des perso. Et j’essaye de rester réaliste, je ne vais pas faire un gay-land. Tous les mecs de l’histoire ne sont donc pas forcément gays.  
> Pour le genre à proprement parler, il y aura un peu de tout. De la romance, du drame, de l’humour. Un peu comme dans la vraie vie, en somme. Nous serons du point de vue de Kiba.
> 
> Il reste maintenant deux/trois points à éclaircir.  
> Le premier : cette histoire date. Comme dis sur mon profil, le début a été fait il y a maintenant un moment. J’ai dû commencer environ vers 2008. Et j’ai progressé depuis. Le début ne me plaît donc plus vraiment, mais je continue parce que j’aime l’idée générale de cette histoire, et il y a beaucoup de personnes qui m’ont soutenu pendant tout ce temps. Bref, tout ça pour dire que le début n’est pas du tout représentatif de ce que je fais actuellement, alors je vous demanderai un peu de clémence. Il y a vraiment une grosse différence entre le début et la fin.
> 
> Ensuite. Cette histoire est écrite au présent, à la première personne. Je ne peux donc pas écrire « expliquais-je » lorsque j’introduis les dialogues de mon héros. Je sais que ça va vous faire bizarre et que vous n’allez pas aimer, mais je vais donc écrire « expliqué-je ». Ce n’est pas une faute, croyez-moi, je me suis renseigné. Pour comprendre, essayer de prononcer « explique-je », et vous comprendrez pourquoi la langue française a, encore, inventé des exceptions. Donc épargnons-nous tous cette discussion. Je fais des fautes, mais pas là-dessus – ou presque pas XD – donc vous pourrez vous défouler sur autre chose ^^
> 
> Enfin, au jour d’aujourd’hui, il y a 24 chapitres de fini, donc je vais essayer de poster ça de manière régulière, environ un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Comme ça, ça me laisse le temps de la finir sans vous faire attendre trop (j’espère).
> 
> Disclamair:  
> La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par souci de maniaquerie. Au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

** Chapitre 1 : **

 

**_Il faut un début à tout._ **

 

**Lundi 1 septembre**

J’entends un réveil qui sonne… Très certainement le mien.

Et pourtant, plutôt que de l’éteindre, je préfère enfoncer la tête dans mon oreiller. Ce n’est pas la première fois que j’espère qu’il va s’arrêter tout seul, sans succès. Et comme finalement, au vacarme que fait cet objet dans mes oreilles va s’ajouter le grognement de mon chien, je sais que je vais être forcé de l’éteindre. Je crois que ce chien déteste mon réveil autant que moi.

 

Dans un grognement similaire à celui du canidé, je tends donc mon bras pour appuyer sur le bouton stop, et me force à me lever. Enfin, on va faire ça doucement, et je vais déjà me mettre en position assise.

…

Voilà, c’est fait.

Maintenant, il faut que je me souvienne qui je suis, où je suis, et ce que je fais là… Et ce n’est pas facile quand on n’a pas son quota de sommeil ! Pour m’aider, je m’étire en poussant un nouveau grognement réprobateur ; qu’est-ce que j’étais bien dans mon lit !

Enfin, ce n’est pas comme si j’en étais déjà sorti à proprement parler, puisque j’ai encore la couverture posée sur les jambes, et je frotte des yeux qui me supplient déjà de me rallonger et de les refermer.

Ce que je ferais sans problème… si je ne devais pas aller en cours. Parce que oui, aussi immature que je puisse l’être, je suis lycéen, en première scientifique. Mine de rien, je m’en sors bien, et ce malgré ma fainéantise.

 

Maintenant plus ou moins bien réveillé, je jette un regard à Akamaru, ledit chien qui voulait que j’éteigne mon réveil, et l’observe en train de s’étirer. Lorsqu’il fait cela, il prend presque toute la place dans ma chambre et ce geste me fait sourire. Il faut dire que c’est un chien démesurément grand, au poil blanc cassé, sur lequel je peux aisément monter comme sur un poney. Les seules touches de couleur parmi ce pelage se voient être son nez et ses longues oreilles, ces dernières étant plutôt d’un brun foncé.

Bon, en dehors du fait qu’il est spécialement gros, je dois aussi avouer que ma chambre n’est pas très grande. C’est une petite salle rectangulaire qui doit difficilement atteindre les dix mètres carré. En plus de mon lit se trouve un bureau, juste en face de moi, et un placard contre le mur à droite. Placard vers lequel je me dirige maintenant, histoire de mettre autre chose sur mon dos que le boxer que j’ai utilisé comme pyjama.

Sur le chemin, je suis obligé d’enjamber Akamaru, qui va finalement se lever et me suivre jusque dans la salle de bain, la tête au moins autant dans le brouillard que moi. Ce chien, je l’adore, et c’est un peu comme mon meilleur ami.

 

Dans la famille, nous sommes tous comme cela. Enfin, par tous, j’entends ma sœur et moi, car mes parents sont… morts il y a quelques années. Chez les Inuzuka, c’est une tradition d’offrir un chien à un enfant lorsqu’il atteint ses douze ans. Ce qui peut paraître assez bizarre, c’est que ces bêtes nous suivent jusqu’à l’âge de nos cinquante ans environ. Ils ont une longévité impressionnante. Etant donné que j’ai à peine dix-sept ans, Akamaru en a seulement cinq, et je pense que je n’ai pas fini de voir sa bonne bouille.

Ma sœur, Hana, a même choisi d’en faire son métier et elle travaille comme vétérinaire à la clinique du coin. Je suis plus qu’heureux de l’avoir avec moi car elle a pris soin de moi aussitôt que mes parents ont… enfin, vous comprenez. Sans elle, j’aurai sûrement été trimballé de famille d’accueil en famille d’accueil. Sans compter que j’aurai été obligé d’abandonner Akamaru…

 

Argh… !

Je viens de croiser mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain et ma tête au réveil fait vraiment peur. Tiens, d’ailleurs, je crois que je ne me suis toujours pas présenté. Je suis un Inuzuka, comme vous vous en doutez, mais je m’appelle plus précisément Kiba. Assez grand, des cheveux bruns mi-longs toujours en bataille (malgré le mal que je peux me donner pour les coiffer), je suis plutôt assez bien fait. Certes, vous me direz que je ne suis pas très modeste de dire ça, mais je suis musclé et pas grassouillet pour un sou. C’est bien la description que les adolescentes font des hommes qu’elles disent ‘bien faits’ , non ?

Enfin, après, j’ai aussi quelques caractéristiques peu communes. Premièrement, sur mes joues sont tatoués deux triangles tournés vers le sol, de couleur rouge sang, marque que chaque membre de ma famille obtient en même temps que son chien. Je ne vous raconte pas comme ça avait enflé, à l’époque ! J’ai ressemblé à un hamster pendant deux semaines ! J’avais supplié pour qu’on ne me les fasse pas. Maintenant, avec le recul, je les aime beaucoup, ça me permet de sortir de la masse, même si je n’ai pas vraiment besoin de ça…

Parce qu’en plus de ces triangles, j’ai des yeux avec des pupilles en fente, comme les chats. Observer la surprise de ceux qui les voient pour la première fois vaut vraiment son pesant d’or ! Encore une fois, c’est un caractère commun à la plupart des membres de ma famille, et je me suis toujours dit que c’était un caractère héréditaire. Comme mes dents, d’ailleurs : j’ai des canines particulièrement longues et pointues. Quand j’étais plus jeune, on m’appelait le Vampire et j’avoue que ça ne me faisait pas vraiment plaisir. Maintenant, j’ai appris à faire avec mes différences, et je me qualifie moi-même d’homme-bête. Malgré cela, je suis heureux de voir que je n’ai des bêtes que leurs avantages : je ne suis pas poilu pour un sou. C’est cool, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas du genre à rester discret très longtemps. En général, quand j’arrive quelque part, on me détaille de la tête aux pieds, peut-être pour chercher ce qui peut encore clocher chez moi. Quand on est enfant, c’est très dur à vivre, mais maintenant, j’en tire plein d’avantages !

 

Après avoir enfilé un pull noir uni et un vieux jean bleu délavé par le temps, je me décide enfin à descendre au premier, histoire de saluer Hana et de prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Je m’arrête en bas des escaliers en bois lorsque j’aperçois ma sœur en train de fouiller dans le placard à vêtements, juste à ma droite.

\- Salut, me dit-elle. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci. Enfin, j’aurai bien encore dormi quelques heures de plus, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu’on veut !

À ma remarque, elle sourit en affirmant que c’est tout à fait vrai, et je bifurque à gauche pour aller dans la cuisine. Pour cela, je suis obligé de passer par notre petit salon, dans lequel est allongé l’un des chiens de ma sœur. Je le gratte un peu derrière l’oreille en guise de bonjour, et je termine mon voyage dans ladite cuisine. Elle non plus n’est pas très grande, avec juste le strict nécessaire, et le fait que le deuxième chien de ma sœur soit étalé au milieu est assez problématique. Je me contorsionne dans tous les sens pour éviter de lui marcher dessus en attrapant mon bol, un paquet de céréales et du lait, sous le regard perplexe d’Akamaru.

Je crois que nos chiens ont une place trop importante dans nos vies… La plupart des gens l’aurait réveillé et poussé pour atteindre ce que je voulais… Je soupire intérieurement, et remarque à mon grand désespoir que mon chien me regarde, la queue en mouvement, la langue dehors.

Bon, et bien, puisqu’il le faut… Je pose mes affaires sur la table du salon et retourne jusque dans la cuisine pour attraper ce qui sera le petit déjeuner de mon Akamaru. Je sais que si je le fais attendre, il va m’empêcher de manger, alors je n’ai pas vraiment le choix.

Après que je l’aie servi, il me remercie d’un aboiement et je retourne m’occuper de moi.

 

**[…]**

 

Mon déjeuner avalé, je me décide enfin à affronter le monde de dehors. Je choppe mon sac de cours et une grosse veste, je souhaite une bonne journée à Hana et ouvre la porte d'entrée.

 

…

Brrr… Qu’est-ce qu’il fait froid !

Ce n’est pas normal qu’il fasse aussi froid ! On est seulement le premier septembre !

Je jette un regard à Akamaru. Il a l’air content, lui, avec tout ce vent. Il y a des jours où j’aimerais bien avoir la même fourrure que lui, tiens.

Bon, autant bouger pour me réchauffer. Je me mets en route.

 

Mon lycée est à quelques minutes de chez moi, alors je ne prends pas le bus. En plus, ça permet à Akamaru de faire sa petite promenade du matin.

Le lycée, c'est un grand complexe construit il y a peu. Il a la classe, je trouve. Il y a plusieurs bâtiments pour les cours, un pour le self, un pour l'internat et un gymnase super grand pour le sport. Et tous ces bâtiments sont dans une teinte de gris, ce qui le fait ressembler à une prison.

…Oui, je sais que c’est bizarre mais j’aime, moi.

 

J’arrive peu de temps après mon départ, et fais des signes aux personnes que je reconnais comme étant celles de ma classe. Je vous les présente.

 

Celui tourné dans ma direction, c’est Shikamaru Nara. À peu près ma taille, les cheveux bruns assez longs, toujours coiffés en queue de cheval. Il est réputé pour être un vrai génie. La seule chose qui fait qu’il n’a pas encore terminé ses années de lycée, c’est qu’il est aussi flemmard qu’intelligent. En gros, lui, c’est le cerveau du groupe, et moi les muscles.

 

En le voyant m’adresser un signe de la main, la fille avec laquelle Shikamaru est se retourne.

C’est Ino Yamanaka, une belle blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle est très demandée dans le lycée mais nous, on se demande comment c’est possible : elle a un de ces caractères… ! En dehors de ça, il faut reconnaître que c’est une très belle femme. Comme quoi, l’habit ne fait vraiment pas le moine ! Enfin, je me moque, mais c’est quand même une très bonne amie à moi.

 

Plutôt que l’inverse, c’est eux qui me rejoignent, parce qu’Akamaru n’a pas le droit d’entrer dans le lycée. Ils savent que j’aime passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, et comme ils l’aiment bien, eux aussi, notre point de ralliement se trouve depuis deux ans être l’entrée du complexe.

 

Lorsqu’Ino s'approche, Akamaru se précipite sur elle. Elle se penche, bien qu’elle n’en ait pas vraiment besoin vu la taille de la bête, et lui caresse la tête. Shikamaru, lui, s’approche de moi et me salue.

\- Je me demande comment ton chien fait pour la supporter autant, me soupire-t-il après m’avoir serré la main.

\- Il aime tout le monde, mon chien !

Ino se relève, et foudroie du regard un Shikamaru qui s’attend déjà à des remontrances.

\- Je t’ai entendu, Shikamaru !, peste-t-elle.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais…

Ino nous a alors rejoint comme une furie et a donné une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de notre ami qui en a profité pour laisser échapper une plainte.

\- Tu n’as qu’à arrêter de te moquer de moi si tu en as marre que je te frappe !

\- … Galère… !

À l’entente de ce mot, nous sommes tous les trois partis en fou-rire.

En fait, ces deux là ont souvent l’habitude de se bagarrer, et la fainéantise légendaire de Shikamaru opte a chaque fois pour la solution de facilité. En résumé, il n’ose jamais contredire les personnes de sexe féminin, filles comme femmes, et se contente de se plaindre en articulant un mot devenu culte : le fameux « galère ».

 

Notre fou-rire va rapidement être arrêté par un bruit que nous détestons tous : la sonnerie qui annonce l’heure d’aller en cours. Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps mais j’ai pris l’habitude d’arriver le plus tard possible, histoire de gagner quelques précieuses petites minutes de sommeil supplémentaires. Il n’y a pas mal de temps, lorsque j’ai expliqué ça à mes amis, ils se sont tous moqués de moi, à l’exception de Shikamaru qui a clamé haut et fort que le sommeil, c’était sacré.

Enfin, ça, on avait remarqué. Il passe son temps à dormir en cours mais il arrive quand même à répondre aux questions que lui posent nos professeurs, ce qui est assez énervant, d’un point de vue externe. Ce monde est injuste… ! Heureusement qu’on est au moins libres et égaux en droits…

 

Bon… Puisqu’il le faut… À contrecœur, je me tourne vers mon chien et lui caresse un peu la tête.

\- Allez, Akamaru, c’est l’heure de retourner à la maison.

Je le fais plus pour lui dire au revoir qu’autre chose, parce que je sais qu’il serait de lui-même rentré chez nous. Ce chien est particulièrement intelligent, et c’est un bonheur de l’avoir avec moi. D’ailleurs, ça surprend tout le monde, même encore maintenant.

\- Je trouve ça épatant que ton chien comprenne tout ce que tu lui dis, ajoute Ino au moment où nous arrivons dans le couloir de notre salle.

Instantanément, une bêtise grosse comme moi me traverse l’esprit et un large sourire s’affiche sur mon visage. Idiot comme je le suis, je suis d’ailleurs incapable de la retenir :

\- Oh, et bien tu sais ce qu’on dit : les animaux sont à l’image de leur maître. Je suis tellement intelligent qu’il ne pouvait pas ne pas l’être.

Shikamaru rit, mais surtout à cause de la tête désespérée de notre amie qui préfère ne pas me répondre. À la place, elle lâche un gros soupir bien lourd et rentre dans la salle de classe.

 

En classe, notre « professeur principal adoré » a jugé bon de choisir les places pour nous, prétextant que cela empêcherait une grosse partie des bavardages. Même s’il n’avait pas totalement tort, je sais que les discussions reprendront aussi vite que les élèves auront appris à faire connaissance entre eux. Du moins, pour la plupart.

Et malheureusement, j’ai peur que ça ne soit pas mon cas. Je suis tout au fond de la classe, contre le mur, et mon voisin n’est autre qu’Uchiwa Sasuke.

Certes, comme ça, ça ne vous dit rien, mais il est très connu dans notre lycée. C’est un mec aux cheveux noir mi-longs qui est, si l’on en croit les dires des adolescentes du lycée, un sex-symbol. J’avoue, même de mon point de vue de mec, il n’est pas mal, mais ça n’empêche pas que je ne le connaisse pas beaucoup. En cours, il est très calme, studieux, et par conséquent peu enclin au dialogue, ce qui a en partie forgé sa réputation de « beau gosse ténébreux ». Malheureusement, c’est sur moi qu’il est tombé, et j’ai l’impression que mon année ne va pas être très passionnante…

 

Enfin… À croire qu’il lit dans mes pensées et qu’il veut tout simplement me contrarier, aujourd’hui est différent.

Je le vois arriver de loin, et il me salue en s’asseyant, sous le regard plus qu’intéressé de plusieurs filles. Et c’est là que contre attente, il me fixe et me demande :

\- Tu es au courant pour le nouveau ?

\- Non, répondé-je en jouant avec un stylo. Dans notre classe ?

En réponse à ma question, il lève les yeux au ciel, comme pour me dire que je suis un idiot fini. Parfois, toute cette popularité avec les filles lui monte à la tête, et je m’imagine très facilement abîmer son joli minois.

\- Bien évidemment, dans notre classe. Tu crois que je t’en parlerais si c’était ailleurs ?

Effectivement, dit comme ça… Enfin bon, sans être du niveau de Shikamaru, Sasuke est quand même plutôt intelligent, alors je comprends que mon petit esprit étriqué puisse l’exaspérer, par moment. Je suis plus du genre à agir, puis à réfléchir… Ce n’est pas bien, je sais, mais je me soigne… Presque.

\- Et alors ?, demandé-je finalement, un peu vexé. Tu ne m’as pas parlé de lui que pour te payer ma tête, quand même… ?

\- Non, non, ajoute-t-il en fixant à nouveau le mur devant lui, comme il le fait d’habitude. Je l’ai croisé dans le couloir avec notre prof et la directrice. Il est… bizarre.

À l’entente de ce mot, j’arrête de jouer avec mon stylo et le regarde. Un autre type bizarre dans notre classe ? Ça va me changer de ne pas être le seul qu’on regarde de travers.

\- Bizarre comment ?

Mon intérêt soudain pour ce qu’il me dit lui fait afficher un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, ce qui ne fait qu’accentuer mon envie de le frapper. Heureusement pour lui, je sais me tenir en société…

…

Pour être franc, c’est surtout parce que j’ai très envie d’avoir ma réponse et même moi je devine qu’il ne me la donnera pas si je lui arrange le portrait.

\- Tu verras bien, il ne va pas tarder.

… Je pense que je l’aurai tué avant la fin de l’année. Comment les filles peuvent-elles toutes tomber raide dingue de ce mec ?! Il est arrogant à n’en plus pouvoir. En fait, je me demande même si je le préfère quand il se tait ou quand il parle. Je vais le donner en pâtée à Akamaru.

 

Heureusement, ce n’est pas comme si j’allais attendre cent-sept ans non plus, parce que notre charmante professeur est rentrée dans la classe seulement quelques minutes après, accompagnée par le fameux nouveau. Elle, c’est une vieille femme avec une horrible coupe au bol grisonnante et je ne crois pas qu’il y ait beaucoup de monde qui l’apprécie.

 

Maintenant, concernant le nouveau… Je confirme ce qu’a dit Sasuke : le mot « bizarre » le qualifie parfaitement. En fait, pour être franc une fois de plus, je ne pensais pas qu’il pouvait l’être à ce point.

Il a l’air plutôt grand, comme moi, mais j’ai du mal à me faire une idée, étant donné que je suis assis. Par contre, ce qui est sûr : ses cheveux sont tellement roux que je les décrirai plutôt comme rouge. Jusque-là, malgré sa couleur de cheveux criarde qui contraste avec une peau non pas pâle mais carrément blanche comme un linge, rien de bien méchant. En fait, ce qui est plus surprenant, c’est que chacun de ses yeux est entouré par un épais trait noir qui lui donne un regard plutôt… glauque. Et, en plus de faire le tour de ses yeux, je remarque au moment même où il cligne des yeux que ce fameux trait noir recouvre également ses paupières. C’est… étrange.

Je me demande… C’est un tatouage ? Comme mes triangles rouge ? En tout cas, des tatouages, il en a au moins un : un pictogramme japonais de la même couleur que ses cheveux est tatoué en haut à gauche de son crâne. Si je ne me trompe pas, il veut dire « amour ». Ou alors, c’est quelque chose qui ressemble beaucoup au pendentif que Sakura, l’une de nos amies, porte tous les jours.

 _L’amour_ … Etrangement, ce n’est pas le premier mot qui me serait venu à l’esprit en le regardant. Il est habillé en noir de la tête au pied : sa longue veste, un _Duffle coat_ , est ouverte et permet de découvrir un pull évidemment noir, assez moulant. D’ailleurs, ce jeune homme a l’air plutôt musclé. Je pense que même moi, je fais maigrelet à côté de lui. Ce détail n’est d’ailleurs pas resté longtemps dans l’ombre car déjà plusieurs filles de notre classe le regardent en gloussant.

Son visage, loin d’être inexpressif, démontre à quel point il aurait préféré être resté chez lui. Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que nous sommes d’accord sur ce point.

 

Après l’avoir sommairement détaillé, je détache mon regard de lui pour me concentrer sur notre professeur. Elle nous le présente :

\- C'est un nouvel élève qui nous vient d'une région voisine. Son nom est Sabaku no Gaara et…

Déjà je ne l’écoute plus. Ce qu’elle peut avoir à rajouter ne m’intéresse pas, je voulais juste savoir comment il s’appelle. D’ailleurs, je suis loin d’être le seul à penser de cette manière et à peine son nom prononcé, les discussions ont repris de plus belle, les filles ne cachant pas le moins du monde leur enthousiasme. Un sourire triomphant scotché à mon visage, je me tourne vers Sasuke pour partager ce constat évident avec lui :

\- Et bien, commencé-je, on dirait bien que ton règne de plus beau mec du lycée vient d’en prendre un coup.

\- Je m’en moque, rétorque-t-il avec un ton qui, à lui seul, prouve le contraire.

Cela dit, il a beau dire ce qu’il veut, je suis sûr qu’il sait que j’ai raison, tout comme il doit être conscient qu’il faudrait être totalement naïf pour ne pas se rendre compte que cela le vexe un tantinet. Je suis fier de moi : je tiens une sorte de vengeance pour tout à l’heure, lorsqu’il s’est moqué de moi.

 

En bon diplomate que je suis, je refrène ladite vengeance et relève les yeux. Mes deux fentes croisent alors le regard émeraude du nouveau. Il regarde dans notre direction. Ou, pour être plus précis, il regarde la table juste devant nous. Apparemment, pendant que nous parlions, notre professeur lui a indiqué cette place et lui a gentiment ordonné de s’y asseoir. Logiquement, cette table nous était d’ailleurs assignée mais nous avons décidé d’un accord commun que cela ne changerait rien si on se reculait d’une table, ce que les professeurs ont plus ou moins approuvé. Tout du moins, aucun d’eux ne nous as fait de remarque.

Bref, tout cela pour dire que maintenant, Gaara se dirige vers nous et s’installe à notre place officielle. Il enlève sa veste, sort quelques affaires, et le cours reprend, comme si de rien n’était.

 

**[…]**

 

 

Neuf heures sonnent enfin pour laisser place à l’intercours. Toute la classe, enseignante y compris, affectionne cette pause comme un évènement absolument immanquable. En effet, les élèves détestent son cours au moins autant que ce que leur professeur est accro au tabac. Avant d’entamer la deuxième heure de cours, la classe devient alors une sorte de cacophonie générale durant laquelle je m’affale sur la table et me prépare psychologiquement à affronter le reste de la journée. En prime, je sais que tout cela ne sert à rien car jamais je ne pourrais être suffisamment préparé pour nos cours du lundi matin. Le passage entre week-end et semaine est toujours beaucoup plus difficile dans ce sens que dans l’autre.

Du mouvement à côté de moi me force à relever la tête. Sasuke vient de se lever et s’apprête apparemment à quitter la classe.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?, m’informé-je, un peu trop curieux pour mon bien.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, me répond-t-il sur un ton glacial.

Un peu surpris de sa réponse, je le regarde s’éloigner sans rien ajouter. En réalité, je crois qu’il a très mal pris ce que je lui ai dis tout à l’heure. On dirait bien que son égo n’a pas apprécié mes remarques… Lui qui est pourtant si maître de lui-même, d’habitude…

 

Le vide qu’a occasionné Sasuke en me laissant seul est cependant vite comblé. De l’autre bout de la salle, je vois Shikamaru qui s’approche de moi. Sans un mot, il se pose sur la chaise de mon voisin, croise les bras sur la table et y dépose sa tête. Réaction immédiate de ma part : je me moque de lui et laisse échapper un petit ricanement.

\- C’est plus confortable ici ?

\- Non, pas vraiment mais je préfère ta compagnie à celle de ma voisine. Elle parle trop.

Il a répondu sans même relever la tête et sa voix a difficilement atteint mes oreilles. Cela dit, j’ai assez bien compris pour diriger mon regard vers la voisine en question. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup mais je sais qu’effectivement, elle est plutôt du genre soûlante. Sans parler de cela, il est de connaissances communes qu’elle a complètement flashé sur notre petit génie. Je pense d’ailleurs pouvoir dire que cette situation nous amuse autant que ce que lui, elle peut l’énerver. Beaucoup des jeunes hommes de notre classe sont d’ailleurs jaloux car cette Alicia est une vraiment belle jeune fille, blonde aux yeux d’un bleu tout simplement envoûtant. En bref : il fait des jaloux mais cela n’a pas l’air de l’intéresser le moins du monde. Je crois que dans un sens, c’est pour cela que je m’entends aussi bien avec Shikamaru. Il n’est pas du genre à ne penser qu’à se trouver quelqu’un. Il n’est pas amoureux et lui a bien fait comprendre qu’elle ne l’intéressait pas. Malgré cela, elle tente désespérément de le draguer tous les jours, de plus en plus provocante et allumeuse. Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que sa technique fonctionne très bien sur toute la gent masculine, excepté la cible première ; lui, il s’en moque. En réalité, j’en suis venu à me dire qu’il avait un problème d’hormones… C’est quasi-impossible de rester insensible à ce genre de provocations ! Ou alors il est trop intellectualisé… Bon, de toute manière, ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je suis vraiment heureux d’avoir un ami assez intelligent pour ne pas faire comme tout le monde.

De mon côté, je suis pareil mais pour des raisons différentes. En effet, pour le moment, je n’ai eu aucune proposition intéressante. En général, les jeunes femmes me trouvent charmant mais trop bizarre pour quelque chose de plus… La vie est injuste, parfois. Remarque, je suis content de ne pas être dans son cas car je ne cherche pas à me trouver quelqu’un tout de suite. J’ai expérimenté une fois et c’était bien trop de problèmes pour ce que ça a pu m’apporter de bonheur.

 

 

            - Hey ! Tu dors ?

Pendant que je pensais à tout cela, je n’ai pas remarqué que Shikamaru s’est relevé et me regarde.

\- Euh… non, bafouillé-je. J’étais juste en train de réfléchir. Tu sais bien que je n’ai pas l’habitude !

À ma remarque, il sourit et reprend le fil du dialogue :

\- Tu te sous-estimes, Kiba. Tu n’es pas si bête que tu veux bien le faire croire.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si c’est le ton sérieux ou le compliment qui m’a marqué le plus mais le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que je suis plutôt troublé. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi mais le fait que ce soit lui qui me le dise me fait davantage plaisir que lorsque ce sont des personnes comme Ino - qui d’ailleurs ne me le dit presque jamais - ou ma sœur. Peut-être est-ce parce que je l’ai toujours considéré comme la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse et, probablement, que je connaîtrai jamais. Pour le coup, je ne sais même pas comment réagir, si ce n’est que je suis sûr d’être en train de rougir.

\- Euh… Et bien… merci du compliment.

Il rit. Apparemment, ma réaction est bien plus comique que ce que j’aurais pu le croire.

\- De rien, articule-t-il après s’être calmé.

En voyant que ses yeux ne s’intéressent plus qu’à ce qui se passe devant nous, je l’imite et remarque que Sasuke est de retour dans la salle. Shikamaru se lève donc et me salue de la main, sans un mot, avant de rejoindre sa propre place. Avec un sourire, j’intercepte le regard dépité de mon ami lorsque son admiratrice relance le dialogue.

 

De mon côté, j’évite de parler avec mon voisin, de peur qu’il ne soit encore un peu ronchon. Cela dit, comme il reste encore quelques minutes avant le début des cours, je décide de me concentrer sur quelque chose d’autre. Enfin, par « quelque chose », je veux dire « quelqu’un », parce que ce qui attire en premier mon regard se trouve être la tignasse criarde juste devant moi.

Sauf erreur de ma part, Gaara n’a pas bougé de tout l’intercours. Pour le moment, il est occupé avec un lecteur MP3 et fait comme si de rien n’était, malgré les nombreux regards curieux qui le dévisagent. A-t-il l’habitude d’être dévisagé de la sorte ? Je peux comprendre que son look soit assez étrange pour attirer le regard mais même moi, on ne m’a jamais autant « admiré » que lui. Il faut avouer aussi qu’une fois le premier jet passé, on se rend vite compte que moi, je suis tout à fait banal. Au contraire, le nouveau, lui, a l’air très renfermé et très peu enclin au dialogue. C’est très certainement la raison qui pousse les autres à s’intéresser à lui.

De toute manière, j’ai beau comprendre la situation dans laquelle il est, je n’y peux rien et préfère me concentrer sur autre chose. Et par autre chose, je veux dire mon occupation favorite pendant les cours : griffonner un peu tout ce qui me passe par la tête sur mon cahier. Je suis si peu doué en dessin que j’ai préféré abandonner depuis longtemps l’idée de faire du concret. En fait, ce que je dessine ne représente vraiment rien. Ce sont juste des formes géométriques qui ne veulent rien dire mais m’occupent lorsque mon cerveau ressent l’envie de faire un break. Je ne réfléchis alors plus à rien et ça me fait le plus grand bien.

Malgré tout, ma période de repos intellectuel ne va pas durer très longtemps et les accents tyranniques de notre enseignante vont vite me ramener dans la dure réalité. Tout en relevant la tête, je peux dire que je regrette d’ores et déjà les quelques minutes qui viennent de s’écouler.

\- Pff… Allez, courage, pensé-je à voix haute en guise de tentative infructueuse pour me motiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous voilà arrivé à la fin de mon premier chapitre.  
> Merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça motive :3  
> La suite dans deux semaines au plus tard, selon votre engouement et mes bonnes résolutions de la nouvelle année ! Huhu.
> 
> Bye byyyyye =)


	2. Une fête en perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... ! Comme pour mon autre histoire, j'ai oublié ce site assez vite, et je poste seulement maintenant la suite. En espérant qu'elle vous plaira !  
> Ce chapitre date d'il y a très longtemps (presque dix ans, vraiment), et je n'en suis pas plus fier que le premier. Au contraire, les premiers chapitres me font presque honte, mais je pense qu'il faut savoir avancer et ne pas revenir tout le temps sur ce que l'on fait, alors je vous le mets comme ça. J'espère ne pas vous lasser avant d'arriver aux chapitres plus récents, ceux qui me plaisent plus.
> 
> En attendant, je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement à partir de maintenant ! J'ai 27 chapitres en tout, donc j'ai de quoi vous donner des nouvelles régulièrement :)

 

* * *

 

**_Une fête en perspective._ **

 

Ah, douce liberté… ! Qu’il est agréable de redécouvrir cette enivrante sensation de bonheur…

…

Bon, d’accord, j’exagère peut-être un peu mais sérieusement : nos cours de la matinée sont enfin terminés - même si la plupart d’entre eux n’étaient rien de plus qu’une mise en bouche pour inaugurer cette nouvelle année scolaire -, le temps s’est bien réchauffé et nous nous dirigeons tous vers la cafétéria du lycée. Que demander de plus ?

Nous sommes quatre, parmi lesquels Shikamaru, Ino et Sakura. Cette dernière est la meilleure amie d’Ino, même si le fait qu’elles en pincent toutes les deux pour Sasuke a créé une sorte de rivalité qui nous vaut de bonnes prises de tête. Ce problème n’existerait d’ailleurs peut-être pas si elles étaient à armes égales. Or, il faut l’avouer : Sakura est une jeune fille de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux roses tombant lourdement sur ses épaules, des yeux verts tout ce qu’il y a de plus banal. Pour résumer : elle est bien moins jolie qu’Ino, de visage comme de corps. En effet, Sakura n’a pas non plus les avantages de la courbe de sa meilleure amie… Je remercie d’ailleurs le ciel pour qu’elle ne puisse pas lire mes pensées ; dans le cas contraire, elle m’aurait tout simplement décapité… !

\- Et bien, Kiba !, me hurle-t-elle parce que je suis quelques mètres derrière eux, plongé dans mes pensées. Tu te dépêches ?!

Ah oui… J’ai oublié de vous préciser que son caractère n’a rien à envier à celui de la belle blonde. J’espère qu’elle s’apaisera avec l’âge.

\- Oui, oui, j’arrive. Excuse-moi.

Sur ce, je les rattrape en quelques secondes et nous pénétrons tous dans le bâtiment qui nous sert de cafétéria.

 

À nous quatre, nous monopolisons une petite table dans un coin de la salle. Malgré la distance évidente qui nous sépare des autres élèves, personne ne passe à côté de notre petit groupe qui, loin de rester silencieux, attire les regards. En outre, l’enthousiasme de Sakura et Ino est à son apogée. La raison : une idée de fête qu’Ino prévoit depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Elles imaginent déjà ce que nous allons y faire et nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher d’éclater de rire, que ce soit à tour de rôle ou tous ensemble. Nous étions censés la faire le week-end avant la rentrée mais un imprévu dans sa famille a obligé Ino à reporter le tout à cette semaine.

\- Alors ?, nous demande Ino. Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir venir, samedi ? Vous n’avez pas intérêt à me faire faux bond !

Difficilement, nous nous remettons les uns après les autre du gros fou-rire qui vient de passer. Pour une fois, même Shikamaru a du mal à s’arrêter de rire, lui pourtant beaucoup plus calme que nos deux amies, ou bien encore moi. Exceptionnellement, je suis donc presque le premier à me reprendre.

\- Je te rappelle que c’est toi qui nous a posé un lapin la semaine dernière !

\- Juste, renchérit Shikamaru d’une voix rieuse.

Au regard qu’elle nous jette, je remercie le bon Dieu qui a voulu que ce soit Sakura à côté d’elle et pas l’un de nous deux. Cela dit, même si nous sommes hors d’atteinte de ses mains, elle ne se prive pas pour placer un bon coup de pied dans les tibias de Shikamaru, en face d’elle.

\- Vous ne m’avez pas répondu ! Et je vous rappelle que je n’y étais pour rien.

\- Ah, les femmes, reprend Shikamaru avec un ton identique à celui utilisé lorsqu’il prononce le mot sacré : galère.

Observant la mine renfrognée d’Ino, je décide de vite répondre à ses attentes et ainsi la détourner de sa folie meurtrière qui l’inciterait presque à sauter sur notre petit génie et à le réduire en cendres :

\- Moi, c’est bon ! J’ai déjà tout prévu avec ma sœur. Le seul hic, c’est Akamaru… Je ne sais…

\- Emmène-le !, me coupe la concernée. Il peut venir chez moi, lui aussi. Je l’adore, ton chien !

\- Vrai ? Merci beaucoup, Ino. Mon chien aussi a l’air de beaucoup t’aimer. Il faut dire que tu le connais depuis sa naissance, aussi.

\- Exact. Le problème étant donc résolu, êtes-vous sûr de pouvoir vous joindre à Kiba et moi, vous deux ?

\- Bien sûr, répond Sakura sur un ton calme qui trahit cependant une certaine impatience d’y être. J’ai déjà bloqué tout mon week-end en prévision de cette petite fête chez toi.

Shikamaru, lui, encore en train de masser d’une main son tibia douloureux, confirme sa présence d’un signe de tête.

\- Très bien !, enchaîne Ino, encore plus enthousiaste qu’auparavant. Je vous propose de venir en fin d’après-midi, vers dix-huit heures, et la soirée se finira… quand on en aura marre ! En fait, je pensais même que vous pourriez peut-être dormir chez moi.

\- En voilà une idée qu’elle est bonne !, m’exclamé-je aussitôt. Par contre, pour ça, il faudra encore que je demande à Hana si elle n’a pas besoin de moi dimanche matin.

\- Pareil pour moi, confirme Sakura après une seconde de réflexion.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je comprends que vous ne soyez pas en mesure de me répondre tout de suite.

Le sujet clos, le repas se termine dans une ambiance joviale, tandis que nous partageons nos impressions sur la nouvelle année en perspective. Nous sommes d’ailleurs tous les quatre très heureux d’avoir eu la chance de nous retrouver dans la même classe. Ino et Sakura sont évidemment ravies que Sasuke nous ait rejoint et le sont encore plus de savoir qu’il est mon voisin et qu’elles auront donc de bonnes raisons de l’approcher. Malheureusement, j’ai eu beau m’époumoner à leur dire que Sasuke est un sale type qui suinte l’arrogance, elles ont fait exactement comme si je n’existais pas. Et bien soit ! Qu’elles fassent comme bon leur semble ; elles se rendront compte de la réalité bien assez vite.

 

Le repas englouti, nous n’aurons que peu de temps de répit avant que les cours de l’après-midi ne commencent. Au début de la première heure, Ino attend que Sasuke ne s’asseye avant d’avoir miraculeusement quelque chose à me dire et nous rejoindre d’une démarche qu’elle voulait sensuelle, attractive. Sakura, refusant de perdre du terrain par rapport à sa rivale et amie, nous a d’ailleurs rejoint très vite, elle aussi soudainement très intéressée par ma petite vie. Par contre, elles comme moi seront bien incapables de rapporter, plus tard, ce dont nous avons parlé, et ce à qui que ce soit, quand bien même nos vies en seraient menacées. Ino et Sakura m’ont posé des questions simples auxquelles je n’avais à répondre que par oui ou non, trop occupée à observer les réactions de Sasuke face à leurs charmes féminins. Si je n’avais pas craint de me faire tabasser à mort, je serai probablement parti dans un fou rire phénoménal en constatant à quel point il n’avait rien à faire d’elles. Son regard s’est même détourné pour observer ce qui se passe dehors, dans la cours.

Ainsi donc, c’est les yeux voilés d’une certaine frustration pour avoir été aussi superbement ignorées que les deux jeunes femmes sont retournées à leurs places au premier rang, l’une à côté de l’autre. Car oui, même si Shikamaru est dans une situation autrement pire que la mienne avec sa voisine, nos deux amies ont eu l’heureuse surprise d’être « obligées » de s’asseoir l’une à côté de l’autre. Mon côté canin reprend le dessus sur moi quelques secondes et je pousse un grognement de jalousie en jetant un coup d’œil en biais à mon voisin, cependant même que notre professeur pénètre dans la salle.

Les cours reprennent.

 

**[…]**

 

Sans que je ne m’en rende compte, la fin de la journée arrive plutôt rapidement. Les cours ont beau ne pas être très passionnants, Sasuke s’est révélé bien moins sérieux que ce que j’avais cru comprendre et nous avons discutaillé à plusieurs reprises. Evidemment, il ne faut pas exagérer les choses non plus et je reconnais que nous avons probablement été parmi les plus silencieux élèves de la classe.

Bref, s’habituer à la situation s’avérera probablement plus facile que je ne le pensais ce matin. Lorsque notre premier professeur de l’année m’a obligé à m’asseoir à côté de Sasuke… J’ai imaginé… une horreur. Pure et simple. Et au lieu de ça, finalement, pour peu que j’arrive à me faire aux sautes d’humeur de mon voisin, le tout devrait être plus ou moins agréable.

 

Il y a déjà bien quelques minutes que la dernière sonnerie a retenti et je me glisse parmi la foule d’élèves qui se précipite dehors. Je n’arrive à rejoindre Ino, Sakura et Shikamaru qu’une fois à l’extérieur. De par ma place dans la salle de classe, je suis toujours dans les derniers à sortir et ils sont donc tous obligés de m’attendre devant le portail du lycée, à l’endroit où nous nous rencontrons le matin. Ce soir-là, tout le monde est épuisé - voire peut-être déprimé - par notre première journée de cours de l’année et nous ne nous attardons pas avant de rentrer chacun de notre côté. Ainsi, eux montent directement dans leur bus pendant que moi, je prends la direction de mon chez moi. Faire le chemin tout seul, sans mon chien pour me tenir compagnie, est d’ailleurs bien moins facile. Heureusement qu’il me motive le matin pour aller au lycée. Dans le cas contraire, je ne jurerais pas que l’idée de faire demi-tour ne prendrait pas le dessus sur celle d’être raisonnable.

 

Les jours raccourcissant progressivement, il fait déjà presque nuit quand j’arrive devant chez moi. Sans m’attarder une seule seconde de plus dans ce froid hivernal, je pousse la porte et pénètre dans l’entrée.

Je n’ai pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu’un mastodonte se rue sur moi. Enfin… c’est ce qu’il aurait été logique de penser en voyant arriver mon chien à toute allure. Moi, par habitude, je me baisse et enlace son énorme cou, pendant qu’il jappe et me lèche un peu le visage en guise de bonjour. Je peux comprendre que ce geste paraisse écœurant aux yeux de bon nombre de personnes mais je me suis toujours refusé de repousser l’amour que me porte ce chien. Hormis peut-être ma sœur, je suis sûr qu’il est l’être vivant qui m’aime le plus au monde. D’ailleurs, en parlant d’elle, je me demande où elle est. Je lâche mon ami canidé et, me relevant, l’avertis que je suis rentré. Persuadé qu’elle va me répondre, je tends l’oreille mais n’entends rien. Je ne cède pas pour autant inutilement à la panique et commence à défaire mes lacets. Akamaru me tourne autour, ce qui complique légèrement la tâche, au point même que je n’ai remarqué la présence à côté de moi qu’au moment où elle s’exprime et que mes yeux s’orientent par réflexe dans sa direction.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?, s’informe ma sœur, appuyée contre un mur, une tasse de café dans les mains.

\- Plutôt, oui, répondé-je sincèrement. J’ai la chance d’être dans la classe de tous mes meilleurs amis, cette année encore.

\- Effectivement, c’est un sacré coup de chance. Tant mieux pour vous.

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ?, demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en signe d’incompréhension.

\- Et bien ta journée ?

Son visage s’est détendu aussitôt.

\- Ah. Et bien j’ai profité de ma journée pour faire un peu de ménage. Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil.

N’allez pas croire que ma sœur ne travaille pas, c’est juste que le lundi est son jour de repos. Mes chaussons enfilés, la proposition d’Ino me revient en mémoire et je préfère aborder le sujet tout de suite.

\- Au fait, commencé-je. J’ai quelque chose à te demander. Pour la soirée prévue ce samedi, Ino a proposé que nous passions la nuit chez elle. Est-ce que tu arriverais à te passer de moi dimanche matin ?

Je la vois réfléchir quelques petites secondes avant de répondre.

\- Non, aucun problème. Ce n’est pas comme si tu étais utile, de toute manière, ajoute-t-elle avec un ton blagueur, son visage égayé par un grand sourire.

\- Hey !, m’exclamé-je, faussement outré. Tu n’es pas cool, là !

L’espace d’une seconde, nous nous sommes regardés, l’œil mauvais, suite à quoi nous avons explosé de rire.

 

J’ai une chance inouïe, je le sais. Sans Hana, je me serai vraiment retrouvé dans une famille d’accueil et j’aurais dû abandonner mon chien. Rien ne l’obligeait à s’occuper de moi et pourtant, elle l’a fait. Grâce à elle, je ne manque de rien, j’ai pu rester dans le même lycée et elle s’efforce même d’avoir le rôle d’une mère à mon égard. À jamais, je luis serai reconnaissant.

 

Le calme revenu entre nous, je la remercie brièvement et m’apprête à grimper à l’étage pour m’enfermer dans ma chambre lorsque sa voix me force à m’arrêter.

\- Kiba, attends. Pour Akamaru…

\- Ino m’a assuré qu’il pouvait venir avec moi, la coupé-je en devinant ce qu’elle allait dire.

\- Alors c’est parfait, me fait-elle avec un nouveau sourire. Pour en revenir à aujourd’hui, j’ai prévu de nous faire des crêpes, ce soir. J’espère que tu n’as rien contre.

\- Oh !, me plains-je. Tu sais très bien que ce plat me fait horreur !

\- Oui, rétorque-t-elle en rentrant dans mon jeu. Je le fais exprès pour te forcer à te mettre au régime. Il est grand temps que tu fasses attention, au train où vont les choses !

\- Comment ça ?!, m’indigné-je littéralement. Je te ferai remarquer que c’est toi qui n’a jamais froid quel que soit le temps. Ce qui signifie que c’est toi qui a la plus épaisse couche de graisse pour te tenir au chaud !

\- Mais bien sûr… De ton côté, tu…

 

**[…]**

 

Quelques autres insultes très imagées vont encore fuser puis nous allons de nouveau repartir dans un grand fou rire, ensemble. Je suppose que le proverbe qui dit « Qui aime bien châtie bien » est celui qui correspond le mieux pour décrire la vie que ma sœur et moi menons.

Une fois enfermé dans ma chambre, j’ai entrepris de faire mes devoirs, jusqu’au moment où ma sœur a, quelques heures plus tard, crié que le repas était prêt. Comme annoncé, c’est avec une montagne de crêpes que ma sœur nous accueille, Akamaru et moi. Car oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, mon chien mange des crêpes, lui aussi. Evidemment, on ne va pas jusqu’à lui mettre de la confiture ou une autre garniture à l’intérieur mais il adore les crêpes. Il les mange par deux à une vitesse hallucinante et le voir aussi content me rend aussi heureux qu’il paraît l’être.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous repus. Pour être précis, j’ai l’impression que je ne pourrai rien avaler pendant les trois jours qui viennent. Hana s’est esclaffée au moment où j’ai partagé cette constatation avec elle mais nous savons aussi bien l’un que l’autre que je me gaverai à nouveau le lendemain midi, au plus tard. Pour la remercier d’avoir passé autant de temps à nous faire à manger, je m’occupe de débarrasser la table seul, sous son regard inquisiteur qui vérifie que je range tout au bon endroit. Lorsque, dans un élan de bonté que je ne me connaissais pas, je m’apprête à faire la vaisselle, elle s’approche de moi et me prends l’assiette que je tiens dans les mains.

\- Laisse, me dit-elle gentiment. Je vais m’occuper de ça.

\- Tu es sûre ? Ça ne me dérange pas de le faire, avoué-je franchement.

\- Non, je vais me débrouiller. Par contre, si tu tiens absolument à m’aider, je veux bien t’autoriser à prendre ce torchon et essuyer ce que j’ai lavé.

Je suis son regard pour voir de quel torchon il est question et m’en empare, prêt à l’aider dans sa tâche.

 

Cela fait maintenant cinq grosses minutes que nous avons commencé à faire la vaisselle et c’est la première fois que nous restons silencieux aussi longtemps. Même pendant les repas, il se passe rarement vingt secondes sans que l’un de nous deux ne s’adresse à l’autre. Ce silence commence d’ailleurs à me peser et je commence à me sentir mal à l’aise ; j’ai l’impression qu’il est de mon devoir d’engager la discussion.

\- Dis-moi, Kiba…

À l’entente de sa voix, j’ai failli sursauter. Juste au moment où je m’apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche, elle m’a devancé. Cela dit, le ton de sa voix m’empêche de me sentir mieux ; j’ai l’impression que le sujet qu’on va aborder ne va pas me plaire outre-mesure.

\- Oui… ?, réussis-je toutefois à articuler d’une voix sans doute un peu trop rauque.

\- Est-ce que… tu es bien ? Je veux dire… Ici, avec moi ? Je me suis toujours demandée si tu aurais préféré que ce soit une autre personne de la famille qui s’occupe de toi. Parfois, je me dis que peut-être, continuer à vivre ici après la perte de nos parents n’était pas la meilleure solution pour toi. Je n’ai jamais vraiment osé te poser la question, sans doute par peur de la réponse.

Alors c’est ça qui la travaille… ? Et dire que je viens de penser il y a à peine quelques heures à la chance que j’avais qu’elle ait bien voulu s’occuper de moi… D’autant plus que la seule famille qui nous reste ne donne jamais de nouvelle et que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde être obligé de vivre chez eux. Discrètement, je jette un coup d’œil en biais à Hana, constatant qu’elle redoute ma réponse, si bien qu’elle ne remarque pas que c’est la troisième fois qu’elle lave et rince le même couvert.

\- Tu te fais vraiment du souci ?, ai-je repris. Grâce à toi, j’ai pu garder contact avec tous mes amis et j’ai eu le droit de garder Akamaru près de moi. Je pense pouvoir t’affirmer que ces deux choses sont les seules qui m’ont amené à me sentir mieux, maintenant. Et puis, de toute manière, que les parents soient morts dans cette ville ou dans une autre, la souffrance ressentie pour cette perte n’aurait pas été différente.

Les mots ont franchi mes lèvres d’eux-mêmes, comme si leur évidence m’a empêché de les contenir plus longtemps. Dans tous les cas, ma réponse doit l’avoir choquée un peu parce qu’elle se stoppe dans son ouvrage et me dévisage. Je sais ce qu’elle fait : elle cherche dans mes yeux en fente une manière de confirmer ou d’infirmer ce que je viens de dire. La seule chose lisible dans mes pupilles étant l’honnêteté, son regard un peu triste laisse place à un nouveau sourire, plus timide que les précédents, cependant.

\- Merci, Kiba, me souffle-t-elle avant de se remettre aux couverts qui restent dans le fond de l’évier.

 

**[…]**

 

**Mardi 2 septembre**

 

J’ouvre un œil. Un bref coup d’œil à mon réveil m’informe qu’il est sept heures vingt-huit. Encore deux minutes de répit et mon réveil sonnera. Bizarrement, et en dépit de mon habitude à faire traîner ce geste le plus longtemps possible, je me lève et appuie sur le bouton de mon réveil, empêchant par la-même à la sonnerie de s’enclencher au moment venu. Toujours assis sur mon lit, j’étire mes muscles encore un peu engourdis en repensant à la soirée d’hier.

Après notre petite discussion, l’ambiance pesante s’est aussitôt volatilisée et le train-train quotidien avait repris, plus agréable que jamais. Nous avons ri, puis je suis allé me laver, pour finalement m’écrouler sur mon lit. En réalité, la quantité impressionnante d’aliments que j’ai réussi à ingurgiter hier soir a nécessité un temps de digestion très long et je ne me rappelle pas avoir dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps. Même mon lit n’est pas sens dessus dessous, ce qui confirme que ma nuit a été particulièrement calme comparé à mes habitudes.

 

De retour dans le monde présent, je constate que mon chien dort toujours, au pied de mon lit. Son souffle est la seule chose qui perturbe le silence de ma chambre, un bruit que j’apprécie tout particulièrement pour l’effet qu’il me procure. Ce son calme et répétitif a sur moi des vertus apaisantes car j’ai depuis plusieurs années maintenant l’habitude de l’entendre presque partout où je vais. En outre, ce n’est pas cette raison qui va me priver de mon petit plaisir.

D’un bond, j’atterris juste à côté de lui, sur le sol, et le secoue aussi fort que ce que les muscles de mes bras le permettent. Au début, il grogne de mécontentement mais se laisse vite prendre par le jeu, si bien que je ne tarde pas à me retrouver allongé sur le dos, le gros chien me maintenant au sol sans pour autant m’écraser.

\- J’abandonne, Akamaru ! Tu as gagné !

Comme s’il me comprenait vraiment - ce dont je doute de moins en moins -, Akamaru me libère de son étreinte et s’assied à l’autre bout de ma chambre, soit même pas un mètre plus loin, et me regarde, tout fier de lui. Je le toise d’un regard qui se veut méchant avant de reprendre.

\- Tu as gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre, fichu chien !

En réponse à ma pseudo menace, Akamaru aboie et remue la queue, une manière pour lui de me dire « Quand tu veux ! ». Nous jouons souvent ensemble et il a pris la bonne habitude de ne pas me faire mal. En effet, pour que je me risque à me battre avec lui alors que je ne porte qu’un simple boxer, il est évident que j’ai toute confiance en lui. L’avance que j’ai eu en me levant s’étant maintenant transformée en retard à cause de mes pitreries, je sors vite de ma chambre, des vêtements sous le bras et mon chien sur les talons.

 

Comme tous les matins de la semaine, excepté celui du lundi, ma sœur est déjà partie lorsque j’arrive à mon tour dans le salon. Au milieu de la grande table rectangulaire du salon, un petit post-it jaune attire cependant mon regard. Il est posé juste à côté de la pile de crêpes qui restent, elle-même emballée dans du papier aluminium. Intrigué, je m’approche du papier et le lis, ignorant mon chien qui voudrait bien que je lui donne son petit déjeuner. Sur le petit mot, je reconnais l’écriture de ma sœur.

 

Ne te gêne pas pour reprendre des crêpes au petit déjeuner.

Et encore merci pour hier soir. Bisous et à plus tard. Je t’aime.

Hana

 

J’ai toujours été impressionné par l’écriture soignée de ma sœur mais j’avoue que là, elle s’est surpassée. Je devine à quel point elle se sent soulagée de la réponse que je lui ai fournie hier et un grand sourire éclaire mon visage. Ce qui m’obligera à revenir sur terre et de manière brutale se trouve être mon chien qui, sans scrupule, vient de me pousser avec un grand coup de tête.

\- Oui, Akamaru, ça va !, m’exclamé-je, amusé par l’impatience de mon chien. Je vais te donner à manger.

Ce que je fais. Par contre, dans mon malheur, j’ai bien choisi mon jour pour être en retard parce que j’ai tellement mangé la veille au soir que je n’ai toujours pas faim et que je me contente d’un verre de jus de fruits en guise de repas.

 

À l’extérieur, je remarque immédiatement qu’il fait plus chaud qu’hier. Je ne pense pas que nous atteignons les dix degrés Celsius pour autant mais je m’en contenterai. Sans attendre plus longtemps, mon chien et moi nous mettons en route. À en croire par son humeur joueuse, Akamaru aurait bien aimé que nous continuions le jeu que j’ai lancé ce matin. Il me tourne autour, saute, aboie, le tout avec la langue dehors, un geste que j’ai toujours trouvé très drôle. Son état d’esprit étant contagieux, je n’arrive pas à m’empêcher de le taquiner et, au risque de passer pour un gosse complètement demeuré, je m’amuse même à faire la course avec lui. Evidemment, la taille du chien et la musculature de ses pattes sont faites pour la vitesse, si bien que je me retrouve vite dix mètres, peut-être même quinze, derrière lui.

Le problème, c’est que, pris dans le jeu, il me regarde moi au lieu de se concentrer sur ce qui se passe devant lui. Dans sa course effrénée, il ne remarque donc que trop tard la personne qui vient de sortir d’une rue adjacente et la percute de plein fouet. Malgré le poids de la bête, l’individu tient toujours sur ses pieds, ce qui me laisse à supposer qu’il a vu mon chien venir et a pu se préparer à l’impact. D’instinct, j’accélère ma course et les rejoint en quelques secondes. La personne que vient de bousculer Akamaru est apparemment un homme avec une grande veste noire, une capuche sur la tête.

\- Pardonnez mon chien, me suis-je excusé. Nous jouions et il ne vous a pas vu. Pourtant, il ne cherchait pas à mal.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, me réponds une voix aussi grave que posée. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Le jeune homme est affairé à vérifier que sa veste n’est pas abîmée lorsque, en enlevant sa capuche par politesse, je découvre un visage qui ne m’est pas inconnu.

\- Ah !, me suis-je aussitôt exclamé. Mais tu es le nouveau ! Tu… Gaara, c’est ça ?

Le nouvel élève toise de ses yeux émeraudes mon énorme chien - qui a d’ailleurs compris avoir fait une bêtise et regarde Gaara avec des yeux emplis de tristesse, les oreilles baissées en signe d’excuse - et s’arrête finalement sur moi. Son visage ne trahit rien mais je suppose qu’il essaye de se souvenir d’où je le connais, même s’il doit être parfaitement au courant que son statut de « bête de foire », au même titre que moi, l’a déjà fait connaître d’une petite moitié du lycée. J’ai depuis longtemps pris l’habitude qu’on me fixe et son geste ne me gêne pas vraiment.

\- Et tu es mon voisin de derrière, déclare-t-il calmement.

\- Je… Exact, bafouillé-je, un peu surpris. Je suis Kiba.

Evidemment… ! Même s’il n’a passé qu’une journée dans notre établissement, j’aurais dû deviner que ma propre bizarrerie aurait attiré son regard. S’il y avait bien une personne qu’un nouvel élève aurait pu cataloguer dès sa première journée, c’était quelqu’un de bizarre comme moi ! En revanche, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait que lui s’en souvienne me parait étrange. En réalité, j’avais eu l’impression que sa présence n’avait été que physique, si bien qu’il n’aurait rien retenu de sa journée de cours. Vraisemblablement, je me trompais.

 

\- Encore désolé pour mon chien, ai-je repris pour combler un silence trop long à mon goût.

Cela faisait bien dix secondes que nous nous regardions sans rien dire et ça avait failli me rendre dingue. Autant le fait qu’on me fixe ne me dérange pas, autant les périodes de silence, si ! Elles me mettent toujours mal à l’aise.

\- Ne te formalise pas pour ça. Je n’ai rien eu et ton chien non plus. C’est l’essentiel.

Je suis agréablement surpris qu’il s’inquiète pour Akamaru et décide de continuer sur ma lancée, tant que le dialogue est en place.

\- Tu allais au lycée, je suppose ?

À son expression, je devine qu’il a compris ce que sous-entend ma question. Malgré tout, il décide quand même d’acquiescer d’un signe de tête.

\- À ce propos, reprend-t-il tout aussi calmement, je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

\- Ah… Oui. Bien, sûr ! Allons-y.

Aussitôt ma phrase achevée qu’il tourne les talons et reprend le chemin du lycée. Pour des raisons que je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre - la plus logique étant qu’il ne veut pas me vexer -, il ralentit le pas et me permet de me mettre à son niveau. Puisqu’il a fait ça, je suppose que je peux considérer que ma présence ne le dérange pas et je me sens un peu plus à l’aise. Akamaru me suit de très près, la gueule dirigée vers le sol ; il a perdu toute envie de jouer en se rendant compte de son erreur.

 

Puisqu’il semble évident que Gaara ne dira rien si je n’ouvre pas la bouche, je décide moi-même d’engager le dialogue, seulement une minute ou deux après que nous ayons quitté « le lieu du crime ». À mon avis, il vaut mieux battre le fer tant qu’il est encore chaud et il sera d’autant plus difficile de trouver quoi dire au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilent.

\- Alors, commencé-je, tu vis par ici ?

L’un comme l’autre, nous préférons regarder droit devant nous plutôt que de nous observer mutuellement et franchement, je trouve que c’est bien mieux comme cela.

\- Oui, répond sa voix grave comme jamais je n’en avais entendue. J’habite un peu plus loin dans la rue d’où je venais lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

\- Ah bon ? Mais tu vis ici depuis très peu de temps ou tu as changé de lycée ?

\- Ma famille et moi venons d’arriver. Nous sommes encore en plein déballage de cartons.

\- Et alors ? Comment trouves-tu le coin, pour le peu que tu en aies vu ?

Réalisant alors que je ne fais que poser des questions qui ne me regardent pas forcément, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et ma main fourrage mes cheveux en signe de nervosité tandis que je tente, d’une piètre manière, de couper court à mes questions.

\- Excuse-moi. Tu n’es pas obligé de répondre. Je suis probablement un peu trop curieux pour mon bien.

C’est la deuxième fois que je me fais la réflexion en deux jours. Décidément, il va réellement falloir que je fasse quelque chose à ce sujet.

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous marchons l’un à côté de l’autre, je tente un regard dans sa direction. Je suis, il faut l’avouer, un peu surpris de sa réaction et mon seul réflexe a été de tourner la tête. Pourtant, même si son visage est aussi impassible que tout à l’heure, j’ai l’impression de pouvoir affirmer qu’il dit la vérité.

\- Les habitants ont l’air plutôt agréables, enchaîne-t-il après avoir remarqué que je le dévisage, mais je ne pas suis sûr de grand-chose étant donné que j’en suis toujours à l’étape où on me regarde bizarrement.

Bien sûr. Je connais bien ce genre de comportements pour l’avoir subi bon nombre de fois. En ce qui me concerne, cela fait toutefois plusieurs années que je suis ici et plus personne ne fait attention à moi de cette façon, si bien que j’ai plus ou moins fini par oublier ce que cela faisait. Maintenant, je vois dans le regard des autres que je suis différent seulement quand je pars en vacances dans une autre ville, ce que le salaire de Hana ne permet pas souvent.

\- Pas de chance !, ai-je lancé sur le ton de la plaisanterie. J’ai l’habitude qu’on me regarde de travers, moi aussi, mais j’ai fini par passer inaperçu. Tu deviendras bien assez vite un élément du décor, comme moi. D’ailleurs, en ce qui me concerne, j’ai assez de signes distinctifs pour ne plus porter attention aux tiens.

À son tour, il tourne un peu la tête dans ma direction et je crois deviner que son regard se pose sur mes triangles rouges.

\- Ce sont des tatouages traditionnels dans la famille, expliqué-je avant que la question ne franchisse ses lèvres. Je pense qu’en me regardant, tu auras remarqué deux trois « tares » physiques. J’ai des dents pointues, des pupilles en fente… Enfin bref : je suis un homme-bête. En fait, toute ma famille est comme moi et nous partageons tous notre amour pour la race canine. Celui qui me suit est mon propre chien, Akamaru.

Gaara jette un regard derrière moi sur la bête qui me suit, le pas lourd, et revient à moi.

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?, m’interroge-t-il.

Je l’avoue : la question m’a complètement pris au dépourvu.

\- Et bien… euh… je ne sais pas, moi. On discute, je te raconte ma vie. Les trucs normaux entre camarades de classe, non ?

Il me dévisage quelques secondes supplémentaires et son regard se porte à nouveau droit devant lui.

\- Non, tu as raison. Je m’excuse. J’ai été un peu brusque.

De la même manière que lui, mes yeux regagnent la route devant moi.

\- On peut dire qu’on est quitte, alors ? Je te pardonne pour ça et tu me pardonnes pour mon chien !

\- D’accord.

Peut-être était-ce mon imagination mais j’ai eu l’impression que sur ce dernier mot, sa voix s’est faite plus joyeuse, comme s’il s’amusait de mes remarques. En tout cas, il est évident qu’il est beaucoup plus agréable que son apparence ne pouvait le laisser supposer. Le dicton a bien raison : on ne peut jamais être sûr de connaître quelqu’un seulement en le regardant. Gaara, au contraire de ce que je croyais, est plutôt sympathique. Certes, il n’est pas très causant mais il est capable de participer à une conversation sans que cela tourne à la prise de tête. De ce côté-là, Sasuke est toujours le maître incontesté. D’ailleurs, la preuve : sans que je ne m’en rende compte, nous sommes déjà arrivés au lycée. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais pu résister à l’envie de demander à Akamaru de dévorer notre « sexe-symbole ».

 

En arrivant près des portes, je me sépare donc de Gaara en le saluant et me dirige vers Ino, Sakura et Shikamaru. En les voyant, mon chien a perdu sa mauvaise humeur et aboie gentiment pour les appeler. Certains élèves le regardent avec appréhension - ce que je comprends, étant donné qu’il n’a pas de laisse et qu’il serait probablement impossible de l’empêcher de tuer quelqu’un s’il en avait envie - et je m’amuse de cette situation. Pour peu, je passerai pour le gros dur du lycée auquel il ne faut pas chercher des noises. Pourtant, Ino, elle, s’approche de lui comme d’habitude et le caresse doucement. Akamaru est trop heureux pour que ça ne se voie pas et j’en suis bien content. Si mon chien et mes amis s’étaient mal entendu, j’aurai probablement dû apprendre à vivre sans eux. Parce que oui, impensable d’abandonner mon animal !

Encore une fois, j’ai à peine le temps de saluer tout le monde que la sonnerie résonne au loin. L’humeur descend d’un cran pour tout le monde et nous pénétrons dans l’enceinte du lycée tandis qu’Akamaru retourne chez nous. Si seulement je pouvais l’accompagner… ! Enfin… Puisque se plaindre ne mènera à rien, autant me faire une raison… Allons-y.

 

**[…]**

 

\- Très bien. Je voudrais que vous preniez un petit morceau de feuille. Je vais vous demander quelques renseignements sur vous.

Nous en sommes à notre troisième cours de la matinée… Et depuis hier, nous avons déjà rempli au moins six ou sept petites feuilles dans le genre. Je craque. L’enfermement en hôpital psychiatrique n’est pas loin ! Les professeurs ne peuvent pas se passer nos feuilles, qu’on puisse nous épargner ces quelques minutes inutiles ?!

\- Tu veux bien couper une feuille ?, me demande Sasuke, m’obligeant alors à sortir de mes pensées rebelles.

\- Oui, pas de problème.

Là, tout de suite, on pourrait croire que je suis son esclave mais non. En fait, en jeunes hommes feignants, nous avons décidé que nous couperons chacun notre tour une feuille. Cette fois, c’est mon tour. Je respecte donc ma part du marché et coupe une feuille en deux. Ce faisant, je jette un œil à ma moitié et me rends compte que j’ai fait ça un peu n’importe comment : la feuille s’est déchirée lorsque je l’ai coupée - que voulez-vous, je viens de vous dire que je suis un homme feignant et j’ai trouvé trop difficile de prendre le ciseau dans ma trousse - et je devine déjà qu’une remarque va me tomber sur le coin de la face.

Ou plutôt je croyais avoir deviné. À ma plus grande surprise, Sasuke prend la moitié de feuille que je lui tends et ne dit rien d’autre qu’un vague merci. Cette fois aussi, je suis un peu surpris. À bien y réfléchir, je me rappelle qu’effectivement, l’Uchiwa a plutôt l’habitude de vivre dans son monde et de n’avoir strictement rien à faire du reste. Hier était peut-être un jour spécial… ? Ou alors il se vengeait juste pour la petite blague que je n’ai pas pu retenir en observant Gaara ? En outre, on dirait bien que ma haine envers le personnage avait un peu obscurci mon jugement. Néanmoins, ne crions pas victoire trop tôt : même s’il est rare, le Sasuke d’hier existe.

 

Pendant que je réfléchissais, le professeur a commencé à demander les informations qu’il voulait et je rattrape mon retard rapidement en regardant la feuille de Sasuke, jusqu’au moment où…

\- Ah !, chuchoté-je. Satané stylo ! Pourquoi est-ce que c’est maintenant que je n’ai plus d’encre ?! Sasuke, ai-je murmuré cependant même que je me tourne vers lui, est-ce que tu as une cartouche d’encre à me prêter ?

\- Non, me répond-il sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

\- Mince… J’ai utilisé la dernière hier ! Ils nous font trop écrire, ces profs !

\- Prends un stylo bille et arrête de geindre, tu veux ?

\- Mais je n’aime pas les stylos billes !

Je me plains encore quelques secondes mais Sasuke ne m’écoute déjà plus. Je sais que si je veux me trouver une cartouche d’encre rapidement, il faut que je me débrouille tout seul. Naturellement, c’est donc sur la tignasse rouge juste devant moi que s’arrête mon regard. Cette solution me paraissant sur le coup comme la meilleure, je m’affale un peu plus que je ne le suis déjà sur ma chaise et donne un petit coup de pied dans celle de Gaara. Doucement, sa tête tourne de quatre-vingt-dix degrés sur la gauche, manière pour lui de me dire qu’il écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu as une cartouche d’encre pour me dépanner ?

Jugeant sans doute inutile de répondre, la tête de Gaara retrouve sa position initiale et il farfouille dans sa trousse quelques secondes. Sans même qu’il se retourne, sa main pâle me tend ce que j’ai demandé.

\- Merci !, déclaré-je en la prenant en main.

Le nouveau fait un signe de main que j’interprète comme un « de rien » et il retourne à sa fiche. Ce n’est qu’au moment où je remplace la cartouche vide par la nouvelle que je remarque le regard blasé de Sasuke.

\- Qu’y-a-t-il ?, m’informé-je.

\- Tu te rends compte du boxon que tu viens de mettre juste parce que tu ne veux pas écrire avec un stylo bille ?

Ah, ce n’est que ça… Au début, je croyais qu’il trouvait bizarre que Gaara me donne cette cartouche aussi facilement mais c’était sans compter que ma vie ne l’intéresse pas le moins de monde. Cela dit, je dois reconnaître qu’il a raison : ma réaction a été très puérile.

\- Et alors ?, me défendé-je.

Oui, je sais. Je viens de reconnaître qu’il a raison et pourtant je continue d’agir comme si de rien n’était mais il est hors de question que je l’admette devant lui. Plutôt mourir ! En réponse à ma piètre défense, Sasuke préfère lever les yeux au ciel et se repenche sur sa fiche. Oui, finalement, s’il m’ignore à chaque fois qu’il aurait envie de me dire que je suis un crétin, je pense que je pourrai le supporter. Cette année s’annonce surmontable, en fin de compte ! Ou plutôt elle pourrait l’être si nos profs ne s’acharnaient pas pour nous descendre le moral… D’ailleurs, là, dans l’immédiat, j’ai intérêt à vite me concentrer sur ma propre fiche si je ne veux pas me faire incendier avant la fin de l’heure. À tous les coups, ce professeur demande la même chose que les autres et je pourrai presque le faire les yeux fermés si seulement je n’avais pas peur d’écrire n’importe comment.

 

**[…]**

 

Comme tous les midis, nous sommes au self, sur notre petite table favorite. La discussion n’en est encore qu’à la météo mais je devine à son état d’excitation qu’Ino ne va pas tarder à aborder le sujet qui nous passionne tous ces derniers-temps : la fête !

\- Alors ?, demande-t-elle avec enthousiasme en sachant pertinemment que tout le monde comprendra de quoi il retourne. Parlons de choses sérieuses ! Qui peut passer la nuit chez moi, samedi ? Il faut que je sache au plus vite pour organiser la soirée au mieux.

\- Moi, c’est sans problème, ai-je aussitôt affirmé. Akamaru viendra avec moi, comme tu me l’as proposé.

\- Très bien, c’est noté !

\- Shikamaru et moi, explique Sakura, on en a parlé tous les deux ce matin et c’est tout bon pour nous aussi.

\- Super !, s’exclame Ino. Tout le monde passe la nuit chez moi, donc. Je vais vous préparer la chambre d’amis. Sakura dormira avec moi mais je vous laisse vous organiser comme vous en avez envie entre hommes. Il y a deux lits une place dans la chambre d’amis et un canapé lit dans le salon. Si vous n’avez pas envie de dormir dans la même salle, c’est possible.

\- On ne va pas te compliquer la vie, Ino, affirme Shikamaru. On dormira tous les deux dans la même chambre. De toute manière, je dors comme une masse quel que soit l’endroit où je me trouve.

\- Oui, même en cours…, ajoute Sakura avec un regard qui sous-entend qu’elle ne s’habituera jamais à ça. Je me demande comment tu fais pour t’endormir avec tout ce boucan.

\- C’est tout un art, dit-il en prenant son air sérieux. D’abord, il faut apprendre à faire abstraction de ce qui nous entoure, en particulier une certaine voisine qui parle trop.

À l’allusion, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rire.

\- Ensuite, enchaîne-t-il, il faut être capable de répondre aux questions que nous posent les professeurs quel que soit l’instant où nous sommes interrogés.

\- Tiens, d’ailleurs, le coupé-je, ça aussi, je me demande comment tu fais.

Il se tourne vers moi, le visage toujours aussi sérieux.

\- Je pourrai vous expliquer mais vous me diriez probablement que c’est n’importe quoi.

\- Parce que ce que tu es train de nous expliquer, ce n’est pas n’importe quoi, peut-être ?!, s’exclame Sakura sur un ton de reproche.

\- Ah, les femmes… Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre.

Cette fois, c’est Ino et Sakura qui lui lancent un regard noir. À sa place, je me ferai du soucis quant à la manière dont sa soirée de samedi va se finir. En effet, j’ai remarqué que les jeunes femmes comme nos deux amies avaient une imagination débordante lorsqu’il s’agissait de se venger. En plus, elles n’ont même pas besoin de parler qu’elles comprennent ce que l’autre va faire. On dirait qu’elles sont télépathes… C’est flippant.

 

Après le repas, nous sommes retournés en cour. L’euphorie dans laquelle nous avait plongés l’idée de la fête va d’ailleurs retomber aussi vite qu’elle était venue et je suis certain qu’on aurait pu m’engager pour tourner dans un film d’horreur avec des zombies, et ce sans maquillage. Tout l’après midi, mon cerveau va entrer dans une sorte de stand-by et mes cours vont s’écrire sans que je n’y prête vraiment attention. Que voulez-vous ? C’est comme ça quand on me met en présence d’un prof d’allemand qui veut notre mort à tous.

 

Cet état de semi-léthargie va d’ailleurs s’encrer profondément en moi et je ne vais redevenir moi-même qu’au moment même où je suis devant chez moi, mes clés à la main. Je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions sur ma santé. Est-ce que j’ai salué mes amis avant de partir ? Est-ce que j’ai… Oh et puis flûte ! Tant pis. Au moins, maintenant, je suis sûr d’une chose : j’ai besoin de me reposer. Et quoi de mieux pour ça que d’ouvrir la porte et d’aller s’affaler sur le canapé ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et hop, deuxième chapitre terminé !  
> Je vous mettrai la suite la semaine prochaine (si je n'oublie pas, cette fois XD) !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me faire peur de vos impressions :)  
> Bye ! Sehaltiel.


	3. Planification de dernière minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy ! Voici le chapitre suivant de ma fanfiction.  
> Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil à ajouter : le début n'est toujours pas mon passage préféré, et j'espère que ça ne vous découragera pas :)
> 
> Je vous laisse à votre lecture, maintenant :)

 

**Mercredi 3 septembre**

Mercredi… ! Le seul jour de la semaine où me lever paraîtra moins difficile ! La raison ? C’est simple : en regardant mon emploi du temps hier, j’ai remarqué que je commence la journée avec sport. Certes, j’aurai certainement été plus tranquille dans mon lit, à faire durer ma nuit le plus longtemps possible, mais les cours d’hier m’ont tellement dégoûté que la perspective de faire du sport ressemble, en comparaison, au paradis. En plus, nous avons un prof tout nouveau dans le lycée et il paraîtrait qu’il est plutôt sympathique. C’est déjà ça de gagné sur notre année scolaire.

 

D’ailleurs, je suis tellement motivé que même Akamaru a du mal à me suivre. Je suis déjà dans le salon lorsqu’il se lève enfin pour me suivre. Evidemment, cette avance ne dure pas longtemps et aussitôt que je suis dehors, mon sac de cours sur le dos et mon sac de rechange à la main, il me distance. On dirait bien que son erreur de la veille ne lui a pas appris à modérer ses ardeurs. Néanmoins, étant donné que mon chien ne percute personne aujourd’hui, je le laisse faire, trop content de le voir heureux pour m’en soucier. Je regarde chaque coin de rue en espérant juste que Gaara n’apparaitra pas soudainement - je ne sais plus d’où il est arrivé hier exactement -. Dans le cas contraire, il sera probablement très difficile de lui faire croire que c’est un accident cette fois encore.

 

Comme prévu, j’arrive au lycée avec un peu d’avance. À ce propos, la tête qu’a fait Sakura en me voyant arriver dix minutes en avance était absolument mémorable. Je ne savais même pas qu’elle pouvait autant ouvrir les yeux ; on avait l’impression que ses globes oculaires allaient sauter de leur orbite. Shikamaru est là, lui aussi. Seulement, la seule chose qui arrive à le sortir du lit le matin est l’idée qu’il pourra dormir pendant les cours. Or ce matin, c’est tout le contraire. Même s’il n’a rien contre le sport en particulier, je pense qu’il va être un peu contrarié de ne pas avoir son quota de sommeil.

 

Étrangement, mes suppositions s’avèrent fausses et c’est un Shikamaru plutôt content d’être là qui m’accueille ce matin.

\- Tu te sens bien ?, lui demandé-je en lui serrant la main, sidéré par tant de bonne humeur.

Il éclate de rire.

\- Bien sûr ! J’ai pris assez de vitamines ce matin pour tenir jusqu’à ce soir !

Je dois avoir l’air tellement surpris qu’il s’est senti obligé de m’expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

\- Je n’avais pas envie de me prendre un ballon en plein milieu du crâne. Dormir, c’est bien, mais éviter de se faire agresser par un ballon de volley dès huit heures du matin, c’est mieux.

Forcément. Expliqué comme ça, je me demande même comment je n’y ai pas pensé. Shikamaru est bien trop feignant pour avoir eu envie d’être en forme simplement pour faire du sport.

\- Je comprends !, me suis-je exclamé. Je commençais à croire que des extra-terrestres avaient fait des expériences sur notre Shikamaru adoré.

\- Non, intervient Ino. Les expériences bizarres, on les garde pour samedi. N’est-ce pas, Sakura ?

\- Bien sûr…, a répondu l’intéressée avec un ton tout sauf rassurant.

Elles sont flippantes, je l’avais bien dit !

\- On va dans les vestiaires du gymnase ?, proposé-je pour essayer de changer de sujet.

\- Oui, viens, me dit Shikamaru en m’empoignant le bras. Je préfère qu’on s’en aille avant qu’elles ne décident de nous torturer à mort.

\- Tu as peur, Shikamaru ?, demande Ino sur un ton mielleux.

\- Non, c’est l’instinct de survie, lui répond-il aussitôt, comme s’il avait déjà prévu la réponse.

…

D’ailleurs, venant de lui, ça ne m’étonnerait même pas.

 

Dans les vestiaires, nous sommes les premiers et nous pouvons donc choisir la place que nous voulons. Une forte odeur de sueur agresse nos narines mais l’un comme l’autre, nous y sommes habitués et aucun de nous deux ne va faire de remarque. Nous nous installons dans le coin le plus loin de la porte d’entrée et nous décidons de nous changer tout de suite, histoire de ne pas avoir à nous presser deux minutes avant la sonnerie. Je m’assois ensuite sur le banc en bois tout neuf pour me relaxer avant notre premier cours sportif de l’année et Shikamaru et moi parlons de la pluie et du beau temps. À un moment, je vais lui confier que parfois, Ino et Sakura me font peur et je suis soulagé de voir qu’il me répond que c’est normal. Cela dit, son excuse laisse à désirer ; dire « Ce sont des femmes » ne me convainc qu’à moitié. Enfin, c’est Shikamaru, quoi.

 

Pendant que nous parlons, les autres élèves de notre classe arrivent tous les uns après les autres. Lentement, les vestiaires se remplissent et plusieurs élèves viennent nous saluer pendant que nous parlons. Pour la plupart, je les connais mais ne les salue que par pure politesse, un sentiment que je sens réciproque. Je suppose qu’on ne peut déjà pas se plaindre : il n’y aucun « clan » qui sépare la classe et risquerait de provoquer une guerre. Tout le monde est courtois. Je sais que dire ça est probablement très stupide mais si tous les êtres humains étaient comme ça, nous aurions déjà moins de problèmes sur Terre.

Complètement absorbé dans mes pensées utopiques, je ne remarque Shikamaru que lorsqu’il passe une main devant mes yeux. Je sursaute légèrement et me tourne vers lui. Il est assis sur le même banc que moi et vient probablement de me poser une question.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m’as dit quelque chose ?

Au lieu de répondre, il éclate de rire devant ma capacité ahurissante à me déconnecter du monde réel. Je reconnais qu’il peut m’arriver régulièrement de me plonger dans mes pensées, surtout depuis que mes parents sont morts. Je me pose beaucoup plus de questions et je réfléchis plus… Comme quoi… Dans mon malheur, je peux au moins me vanter d’avoir tiré un intérêt à cette lourde perte.

Tiens, vous voyez ? Je viens encore de me perdre dans mes pensées. Et lorsque je reviens dans le monde réel, je remarque que Shikamaru est occupé à discuter avec un autre jeune homme de notre classe. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir comment il s’appelle. Un prénom bizarre… mais je n’en sais pas plus.

Heureusement pour moi, la porte d’entrée des vestiaires s’ouvrent à ce moment et je tourne la tête par réflexe dans leur direction, ce qui retarde de peu le retour dans mon subconscient. Devant nous, c’est Gaara qui pénètre dans la salle. Il n’intéresse personne à part moi et son regard balaye la salle. La plupart des places étant prises, il vient se poser juste en face de moi. Au moment où son regard croise le mien, je lui adresse un signe de tête en guise de salutations. Un peu plus discret encore que je ne l’ai été, il me le renvoie, sous le regard un peu étonné de Shikamaru.

\- Tu le connais ?, murmure-t-il, surpris.

\- Un peu seulement, réponds-je au même niveau sonore, en haussant les épaules. On a parlé sur le chemin pour venir au lycée. Il habite tout près de chez moi, apparemment.

\- Ah, je vois.

À son tour, Gaara est en train de se changer et il enlève son pull, puis son tee-shirt. Il est de dos et même si je ne suis pas un voyeur, le simple fait qu’il soit juste devant moi et que Shikamaru m’en parle m’oblige à le regarder pendant que je m’exprime. Puis, sans le vouloir, le regard de mon ami comme le mien se stoppe sur le corps du nouveau. Et là, nous faisons trois constatations évidentes.

De un, j’avais vu juste : il est encore bien plus large que moi. Non, en fait, il est tout simplement musclé alors que je suis juste plutôt maigre.

De deux, le reste de son corps est apparemment aussi pâle que son visage. À la lumière électrique des vestiaires, sa peau prend une étonnante teinte jaune.

Et enfin, troisièmement… Il… est parcouru d’une grosse balafre.  Une cicatrice grande comme jamais je n’en ai vue traverse tout le flanc droit de Gaara. De sous son omoplate droite, elle descend ensuite en diagonale pour se finir juste à gauche de son nombril. J’en suis estomaqué. Imaginer la douleur qu’il a dû ressentir le jour où cette cicatrice a fait partie intégrante de son corps me donne l’impression d’être moi-même en train de me faire charcuter. Une grimace de douleur s’affiche quelques secondes sur mon visage.

Je ne me rends compte que j’avais arrêté de respirer qu’à ce moment-là et inspire un grand coup. Quelques-uns des adolescents de la salle sont maintenant très intéressés par la cicatrice de Gaara et il est totalement impossible que l’intéressé n’ait rien remarqué. Seulement, il fait comme de rien n’était, enfilant son tee-shirt de rechange à une vitesse très raisonnable. Même si je ne le connais pas beaucoup, je pense qu’il compte sur le fait que personne ne lui adresse la parole d’habitude pour qu’on ne lui pose pas de questions. Il semblerait d’ailleurs que sa technique est efficace. Shikamaru est assez intelligent pour comprendre que Gaara fait tout pour qu’on ne lui pose pas de questions et s’abstient, même si sa curiosité doit être piquée à vif, comme moi. Sauf que, de mon côté, c’est plutôt parce que je trouverais parfaitement impoli de poser des questions que je reste silencieux. J’espère seulement que les autres seront assez futés pour se rendre compte que le sujet est tabou. De même que lorsqu’on me pose des questions sur la mort de mes parents, je pense que Gaara n’aime pas qu’on lui pose des questions à ce sujet. Une intuition, rien de plus.

De toute manière, l’intéressé a fini de s’habiller et file directement dans la salle de sport. Apparemment, je suis le seul à avoir été marqué comme au fer rouge par cette cicatrice… Sinon, pourquoi tout ceux qui avaient pu s’y intéresser sont-ils déjà en train de rire… ? Non, en fait, je suis en train de me mentir. Je sais ce qui me pousse à être autant contrarié : je viens de repenser un peu trop fortement à ma propre histoire et, plus particulièrement, le jour où mes parents sont morts. Je ressens comme un pincement au cœur et mon humeur n’est pas au beau-fixe, voilà tout. Toute cette histoire me rend morose. Je lâche un gros soupir en espérant que mon malaise s’envolera avec, sans succès.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?, me demande Shikamaru, juste à côté de moi.

Evidemment, il a remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il s’inquiète. Je force un sourire.

\- Pas trop, avoué-je. Je viens de repenser à quelque chose que j’aurais préféré oublier.

Aussitôt cette phrase prononcée, je me rends compte que mes propos ne sont qu’à moitié justes. Pour rien au monde je ne souhaiterais oublier le jour où mes parents ont trépassé. Je veux me souvenir de leur visage heureux lorsqu’ils sont partis pour leur deuxième lune de miel. Je veux me souvenir de leurs explications de dernières minutes quand, juste avant qu’ils ne partent, Hana leur avait assuré que tout irait bien. Je veux même me souvenir de ce coup de téléphone maudit, celui qui annonçait que nos parents ne reviendraient jamais… Non. Je ne veux pas…

\- Tu veux qu’on aille faire un tour ?, me propose soudainement Shikamaru, sans dissimuler une certaine inquiétude.

Sa voix me fait revenir sur terre et je réalise que mes yeux sont embués de larmes. Sans laisser à ces larmes le temps de rouler le long de mes joues, je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour les faire disparaître. Mon ami se tient à côté de moi, son bras droit dans mon dos, sa main posée sur mon épaule. Je sens le regard de plusieurs personnes de notre classe dirigé vers nous alors je me reprends et me lève d’un coup. Je tente un semblant de sourire.

\- Non, ça ira, déclaré-je d’une voix mal assurée. Ce que j’ai besoin, c’est de me défouler un peu.

Il n’insiste pas devant mon malaise.

\- Alors, on y va !, annonce-t-il avec un enthousiasme feint.

À son tour, il se lève, s’étire un peu et me fait signe de la tête pour m’informer implicitement  qu’il me suit.

En chemin jusqu’à la salle, nous avons parlé d’un peu tout et rien à la fois, ce qui m’a permis d’évacuer les mauvaises pensées qui m’ont assailli quelques instants plus tôt. Si Shikamaru est mon meilleur ami, ce n’est pas pour rien : il a le don pour avoir toujours le bon comportement, quelle que soit la situation. Ici, par exemple, le mauvais exemple à suivre aurait été d’insister pour connaître le fond de ma pensée. Pourtant, il a agi totalement différemment et fait tout pour que j’oublie ce qui a causé ma peine.

Shikamaru… Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous… ? Je ne sais même plus. Je suis simplement certain qu’il a vite compris comment je fonctionnais et je ne crois pas qu’il ait été en mesure de me voir d’humeur triste très souvent. Au contraire, il me voit toujours souriant et plein de vie, prêt à faire la première idiotie qui me passera par la tête. Aussi, dès que j’affiche une mine un peu triste ou déprimé, il fait toujours tout pour me remonter le moral, à sa manière. Je lui aurais d’ailleurs volontiers renvoyé l’ascenseur mais jamais je n’ai pu le voir autre qu’avec son flegme habituel. À en croire que sa vie est parfaite. En outre, je ne suis pas dupe et je devine qu’il ne fait que cacher ses peines de manière ô combien convaincante. Et c’est comme ça que notre amitié fonctionne ; nous n’ignorons pas le malheur de l’autre mais nous efforçons à tout pour le faire passer au second plan. De l’hypocrisie… ? Du mensonge… ? Peut-être bien… mais nous sommes contents de notre situation et comme je le dis souvent : « On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! ». Je n’ai jamais compris l’intérêt d’étaler mes problèmes au grand public et de forcer tout le monde à s’occuper de moi. Hana a d’ailleurs déjà bien assez de mal pour que j’en rajoute. Un système de vie peut-être malsain mais qu’importe, il me convient.

 

Quelques minutes après notre arrivée dans l’immense gymnase qui nous accueille, un coup de sifflet retentit et toute la classe s’attroupe autour de notre professeur. En un coup d’œil, je vois qu’il est jeune et paraît bien sportif. J’en serais presque étonné tant j’ai l’habitude de voir des vieilles femmes incapables de tenir une raquette dans ce rôle. Ses instructions résonnent superbement à mes oreilles et tous les élèves lui obéissent sans souci ; durant ce cours, il a décidé de vérifier nos niveaux de volleyball et nous laisse le choix des équipes. Par bonheur, ces équipes doivent en plus être constituées de quatre élèves chacune, forçant alors tous les élèves à jouer un minimum. Naturellement, Sakura et Ino se joignent à mon ami et moi et les matchs commencent aussitôt que nous avons installé les terrains.

 

**[…]**

 

À ma grande surprise, notre équipe se débrouille superbement bien. Nous n’avons perdu qu’un seul match et nous nous plaçons sans problème parmi les meilleurs de la classe. En voyant la force de frappe d’Ino, je n’ai d’ailleurs pas pu réprimer un certain frisson. Une chose est sûre : si un jour je venais à la mettre en colère, je pourrai vraiment finir par le regretter. J’ai aussi compris que lorsqu’elle frappait Shikamaru, elle retenait largement sa force. Je suis convaincu qu’elle pourrait tuer un homme à mains nues si elle en avait envie. Nous pouvons donc nous estimer heureux d’être encore vivants après tous les coups dont nous avons écopé… n’est-ce pas… ? Je ne suis pas totalement sûr… Après tout, n’a-t-elle pas précisé qu’elle allait tenter quelques expériences sur Shikamaru, ce week-end ? Je commence à imaginer le pire…

 

En tout cas, pour en revenir à ce cours de sport, le professeur nous a dit que notre équipe était très équilibrée et a assuré que nous pourrons garder la même la semaine suivante. Je suis d’autant plus fier qu’il est quasi-certain que nous sommes les seuls auxquels notre professeur se soit adressé en ces termes. Il faut aussi avouer que nous sommes la seule équipe mixte, les hommes ayant préférés rester dans un cercle parfaitement masculin. Du machisme, tout simplement, puisque certaines des filles sont plus fortes qu’une bonne moitié d’entre eux. En parlant de force, d’ailleurs,  le nouveau est… impressionnant. Ses muscles ne sont pas là pour décorer et mes bras devenus rouges sous l’impact me rappelleront encore quelques jours que j’ai réceptionné son smash. Bref, cette douleur mise à part, mes trois amis et moi-même sommes très fiers de notre jeu, si bien que le sujet est toujours d’actualité lorsque nous passons la porte du cours suivant. J’avais au moins eu raison sur un point : le sport m’a fait beaucoup de bien et j’ai totalement expulsé ma mauvaise humeur de tout à l’heure. Un remède à la fois sain et efficace. Que demande le peuple ?

 

**[…]**

 

Même si ma motivation est retombée assez vite parce que je hais le français, matière que nous venons d’endurer durant deux longues heures, je remarque agréablement que le cours est passé plutôt vite. Une bonne moitié des élèves, dont Sasuke, est déjà debout et prête à partir lorsque je finis de ranger mes affaires. En me levant, j’attrape la cartouche d’encre pleine que j’avais posé en évidence sur la table et me déplace jusqu’à la place qui était normalement la mienne. Gaara est en train de ranger quelques affaires à un rythme encore plus lent que le mien lorsque je l’accoste.

\- Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant la cartouche pleine. Je rembourse mes dettes.

Il ne jette qu’un bref regard à l’objet dans mes mains avant de se replonger dans son rangement.

\- Ce n’était pas la peine, affirme-t-il de sa voix grave. Je n’avais pas prévu que tu me rembourserais quand je t’ai donné cette cartouche, hier.

Je m’attendais à cette réaction et j’ai donc quelques arguments en réserve pour y parer.

\- C’est un devoir pour moi que de toujours rendre la pareille à ceux qui m’ont rendu service. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je fasse de l’insomnie à cause de toi parce que je n’ai pas respecté mes principes ?!

Mon ton faussement scandalisé et l’exagération de mes propos lui arrachent un faible sourire - que je n’aurais sûrement pas relevé si je n’avais pas l’habitude de le voir totalement indifférent - et il attrape la fameuse cartouche.

\- Très bien, ajoute-t-il avec le ton légèrement amusé que je lui avais connu la veille. Je ne voudrais pas te priver d’une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je suis ravi de voir qu’il rentre dans mon jeu, même s’il est loin d’être aussi enthousiaste que moi.

\- Plusieurs nuits, même !, m’exclamé-je en insistant sur le mot « plusieurs ».

Ses affaires enfin rangées, il se lève finalement.

\- Est-ce que c’est contre tes principes aussi de me laisser passer pour aller manger ?, demande-t-il sur un ton plus ou moins neutre que je ne suis pas sûr d’interpréter de la bonne façon. Se moque-t-il ou est-il sérieux ? Je me pose encore la question au moment où je me recule en direction de la porte de sortie.

\- Tu manges au self ?, m’enquis-je. Je ne t’ai jamais vu.

\- Evidemment ; ton groupe fait trop de bruit pour que tu puisses apercevoir qui que ce soit.

Là, il marque un point. Nous sommes tellement dans notre monde que ce qui nous entoure ne nous importe pas ou peu.

\- Et tu manges seul ?, demandé-je en faisant abstraction de sa remarque.

\- Oui.

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce que je m’apprête à faire plaira à tout le monde mais lui et moi avons l’air de bien nous entendre alors si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera à ma place.

\- Tu veux venir manger avec nous ? Ne te sens pas obligé si tu as peur que notre indiscrétion te tape sur le système mais ce sera avec plaisir.

Il me regarde bizarrement l’espace de quelques secondes, comme si j’avais dit une ânerie plus grosse que moi, puis son visage reprend son aspect impassible habituel.

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment ça qui me gène. Je ne veux juste pas forcer ma présence à tes amis.

Certes… Je le comprends. J’aurai réagi de la même manière à sa place.

\- Ne sois pas si catégorique ! Mes amis ne te mangeront pas. Et puis j’ai bien le droit de fréquenter qui j’ai envie, non ?

Je n’en reviens pas. Est-ce bien de ma bouche que sont sortis ces mots ? Moi qui viens à peine de penser que je comprends parfaitement son comportement, je fais comme si c’était stupide… Je suis décidément un cas désespérant. De son côté, Gaara semble méditer sur mes propos.

\- Je ne veux vraiment pas m’imposer. On voit à vos relations que vous êtes des amis de longues dates et je n’ai aucune envie de me sentir de trop.

… Qu’est-ce que je peux répondre à un truc pareil ?!

\- Et bien…, commencé-je, incertain de la réponse à donner. Si… si je mange tout seul avec toi, ça te convient ?

C’est la seule chose que j’ai trouvé à répondre. En plus, même avec le recul, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas. Surtout que j’ai déjà une idée de ce que mes amis répondront quand je leur annoncerai la nouvelle. Gaara, lui, est surpris de ma réponse, on le devine très facilement à son expression ; pour la première fois, il écarquille légèrement les yeux - pendant un court laps de temps, certes, mais quand même - avant de regagner son masque indéchiffrable.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sacrifierais pour moi ?, me demande-t-il enfin.

Le verbe qu’il vient d’utiliser ne me plait pas outre-mesure mais je me mets quand même à rire. Cette situation ressemble beaucoup à celle de notre première rencontre.

\- Tu poses toujours des questions aussi étranges ? Je te l’ai déjà dit : c’est une réaction normale entre camarades de classe. Et puis je ne me sacrifie pas. Certes, je m’entends sûrement mieux avec eux qu’avec toi mais si tu ne me laisses pas la chance de te connaître, comment veux-tu que cela change un jour ? On dirait que tu fais tout pour rester tout seul.

Je ne vais pas lui dire non plus mais si mon « plan » fonctionne, il risque d’avoir une surprise. Comme la première fois, il me dévisage quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur le chemin qui nous emmènera jusqu’au self.

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment ça, déclare-t-il. J’ai juste eu la mauvaise habitude de croire que toutes les personnes qui me parlaient ne le faisaient que par pitié. Au mieux, elles le faisaient poussées par un élan d’empathie.

Pour des raisons que j’ignore, ces mots me mettent mal à l’aise et je sens une boule s’installer dans mon estomac. Sa vie n’a vraiment pas dû être facile jusqu’ici. La mienne aurait certainement pu être plus heureuse mais c’est justement mon histoire qui fait que je suis aussi sensible au passé des autres personnes, même lorsque je les connais peu, comme ici avec Gaara.

\- Cela dit, enchaîne-t-il avec un soupir, tu as raison : mon comportement ne m’apportera rien de bon.

Il se tait après cette déclaration ambigüe. J’attends quelques secondes qu’il daigne me donner le fond de sa pensée mais il ne le fait pas. Un peu frustré, je ne peux m’empêcher d’ouvrir ma grande bouche.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es d’accord ?

\- … Si tu n’as pas peur de mourir d’ennui, conclut-il sur un ton neutre.

Je souris de satisfaction. Mine de rien, ce Gaara me fait bien rire. Il a des réactions si peu habituelles que c’en serait tordant de rire si sa manière de parler ne trahissait pas une histoire plutôt triste.

 

Notre conversation prend fin juste au bon moment. Devant moi, à quelques mètres, Shikamaru me dévisage. Son visage est totalement neutre mais son insistance à me fixer va forcer nos deux amies à se retourner. Je devine une légère surprise sur le visage de Sakura tandis qu’Ino reste neutre bien qu’intéressée. Par politesse, je refuse de faire attendre davantage mes amis, qui poireautent ici depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, et fais signe à Gaara de me suivre.

\- Excusez-moi pour le retard, commencé-je. J’étais occupé avec notre collègue de classe que voici : Gaara.

\- Salut, dit aussitôt Shikamaru en tendant une main vers le nouveau.

En fait, mon petit doigt me dit que notre petit génie a déjà compris ce que Sabaku fait ici.

Poliment, Gaara attrape la main tendue et salue mon ami à son tour. Les deux jeunes femmes suivent le mouvement et lui font la bise pendant que je reprends.

\- Je ne pourrai pas manger avec vous, aujourd’hui. Je vais manger avec lui.

\- Quoi ?!, s’emporte Sakura. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j’en ai envie, répondé-je en jouant les enfants gâtés. On a un peu discuté et on s’entend relativement bien alors je vais rester avec lui.

\- Tu sais très bien que la question ne portait pas sur ce point de l’histoire, Kiba ! Je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous isolez. Si c’est ton ami, il peut se joindre à nous sans problème !

Aaah, Sakura… Elle est tellement prévisible que c’en serait presque inquiétant.

Dans tous les cas, voir que tout se passe exactement comme je l’avais prévu me fait beaucoup rire. Si j’avais eu une sorte de deuxième « moi » dans ma tête, je l’aurais entendu partir dans un véritable fou rire de psychopathe. Vous savez, de ce genre qu’on entend seulement dans les dessins animés quand un méchant constate que son plan fonctionne.

…

Enfin bref. Je m’égare, là.

Je me tourne vers Gaara.

\- Tu vois ?,  lui dis-je en reprenant mon souffle. Je te l’avais bien dit : tu es le bienvenu. Oseras-tu refuser l’invitation d’une charmante jeune fille ?

Sakura est un peu perdue - et ça se voit - mais mon petit compliment fait passer la pilule sans problème. De l’autre côté, un sourire en biais a pris naissance sur le visage de Shikamaru. Maintenant, j’en suis sûr : il avait tout compris et il rit de voir que tout puisse être aussi simple. Gaara, lui, semble un peu perdu devant tout ce qui vient de se passer sous ses yeux.

\- Tu avais peur que nous ne soyons pas d’accord ?, demande Ino.

Etrangement, le nouveau me regarde quelques secondes avant de revenir sur la belle blonde.

\- Je n’aime pas m’imposer aux autres.

\- Oh, ne fais pas ton timide !, rétorque Sakura, visiblement de nouveau dans le vif du sujet.

Il est évident que le ton neutre de Gaara et sa voix particulièrement grave ne freinent en rien les réactions de mon amie. Le jeune homme nous regarde tous les uns après les autres avec un certain scepticisme. Nous prend-il pour des fous ? Je commence à me poser des questions.

\- Alors ?, demande Shikamaru. Nous sommes tous d’accord pour aller manger ?

\- Bien sûr !, affirmé-je. Je commence à avoir drôlement faim, en plus.

\- Le contraire m’aurait étonné, renchérit Sakura avec un regard de femme blasée.

Plutôt que de rétorquer quelque chose et que ça dégénère en délire général, je préfère opter pour la solution de facilité. En somme, je l’ignore et me dirige derechef vers le bâtiment qui nous sert de self. Seulement quelques mètres plus loin, je m’arrête et me retourne, histoire d’être sûr qu’ils me suivent tous. Shikamaru est déjà à mi-chemin, accompagné par Ino. Sakura, elle, vient d’agripper le bras de Gaara et le force un tantinet à nous suivre. Certes, il est évident qu’elle ne pourrait pas l’obliger à quoi que ce soit mais l’enthousiasme dont elle fait preuve à son égard semble le perturber. J’espère pour lui qu’il s’habitue vite car elle ne fait jamais dans la demi-mesure. Enfin, il faudrait déjà qu’il arrive à nous supporter et que ce soit réciproque. Rien ne nous dit que nous sommes partis pour être les meilleurs amis du monde.

 

Dans la cafétéria, nous nous sommes vu contraints de délaisser notre table fétiche. En fait, puisque Gaara déjeune avec nous, il aurait été difficile de nous caser tous sur la petite table. Nous avons donc choisi une autre place un peu moins isolée et le repas a débuté. Au début, je discute avec Shikamaru, mon voisin de gauche, tandis que les filles ne cessent de poser des questions à Gaara. D’une oreille distraite, j’entends qu’elles lui demandent des trucs sans grande importance dans le même genre que ce que j’ai pu lui demander la veille. Elles y rajoutent des détails comme son ancien lieu de résidence mais je n’y prête pas trop attention. Pour le moment, je suis dans une fantastique conversation avec Shikamaru sur notre plan pour ressortir vivant de la soirée chez Ino. Si les filles prévoient de nous attaquer, nous devons nous défendre ! L’avantage, c’est que Gaara les occupe tellement qu’elles ne nous entendent même pas parler.

Enfin, presque. Ça aurait été trop beau et je m’étonne déjà que ça ait put durer aussi longtemps. Lorsque Shikamaru a prononcé le mot « fête » pour la énième fois durant le repas, Ino a cessé de torturer le pauvre Gaara juste à sa droite et a porté son regard sur nous autres, pauvres victimes d’une machination dont nous essayons, en vain, d’échapper.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?, demande-t-elle sans savoir de quoi nous parlons. Il y a un problème avec la fête ?

\- Non, nous nous demandions juste ce que nous allions faire.

Shikamaru est mon héros ! Je n’ai même pas eu le temps de chercher une réponse que la sienne est déjà formulée. Il nous a sauvés… !

\- Oh, fait-elle. Et bien ça dépendra de nos envies. Je n’ai rien prévu de particulier si ce n’est que je vais faire vos lits ! Je suis gentille, n’est-ce pas ?

Son ton mielleux sous-entend bien que c’est une question de rhétorique qui n’attend qu’un « oui ». Pourtant, je ne peux m’y résoudre et préfère ne pas m’engager en terrain miné. De toute manière, même si je réponds, je n’arriverai pas à cacher un certain poil d’ironie qui me vaudrait un coup de pied dans les tibias.

\- J’avais prévu d’amener un film, déclare Sakura. Je me disais que si nous étions fatigués et que nous avions la flemme de faire autre chose, on pourrait toujours se regarder un petit truc.

\- Euh…, commencé-je, pas très sûr de la manière de tourner ma phrase. Quel genre de film ? Tu ne vas pas encore nous mettre un film à l’eau de rose et nous parler de Sasuke pendant tout le long ?

\- Tu es jaloux, dit-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

\- De son arrogance ?, rétorqué-je sur le ton de la rigolade.

\- Non, de son succès auprès de la gent féminine !

\- Pour être franc, je suis surtout ébahi que vous puissiez être autant à être dans le faux.

Malheureusement pour moi, cette remarque a dépassé le cadre de mes pensées avant que je n’aie eu le temps de la comprendre et je protège déjà mes précieux tibias d’un éventuel coup de pied. Pourtant, rien ne vient et je suis surpris. Sakura fulmine mais Ino a préféré m’ignorer, jugeant probablement que je ne pouvais pas comprendre les sentiments d’une femme à l’égard d’un homme. En plus, même si ça me coûte de l’admettre, elle a sûrement raison.

\- Alors ?, demande Shikamaru pour changer de sujet. Il n’y a vraiment rien que nous devrions emmener ?

\- Non, répond Ino après quelques secondes de réflexion. On pourra toujours passer la soirée à faire des jeux de société stupides, à regarder la télé, à se jeter des oreillers à la tête, ou d’autres trucs dans le genre.

\- Et bien !, m’exclamé-je. Tu n’as pas peur de perdre tes oreillers, toi. Je suis l’expert à ce jeu-là et mes oreillers finissent toujours complètement détruits.

\- Je suis sûr que Shikamaru manie mieux les oreillers que toi, Kiba, annonce Sakura avec un ton blagueur.

L’interpellé la jauge du regard un court laps de temps avant de reprendre.

\- Est-ce que ça sous-entend que je passe ma vie à dormir… ?

Son regard se veut méchant mais il est tout de même le mieux placé pour savoir que cette question n’en est pas vraiment une ; tout le monde ou presque est au courant de son flegme légendaire. D’ailleurs, nous n’avons pas tenu longtemps avant d’exploser tous de rire. Moins démonstratif mais tout de même amusé, j’ai pu remarqué pour la première un vrai sourire sur le visage de Gaara. C’est fou comme une mimique peut nous paraître bizarre sur un visage ! Non pas que ça ressemble plus à une grimace qu’à un sourire mais je n’avais encore jamais imaginé le nouveau en train de sourire. Je me rends compte que je suis un idiot. Qui d’autre que moi aurait pu penser une chose pareille ?!

 

Depuis le début de la conversation sur la fête, Gaara n’a d’ailleurs pipé mot, se contentant d’observer nos diverses réactions. Lorsque notre fou rire va se calmer, Ino va cependant se rappeler de sa présence et le dévisager.

\- D’ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas ?

Même moi, je suis surpris de l’entendre inviter Gaara à sa fête alors il est évident que le concerné doit être totalement pris au dépourvu.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?, se risque-t-il quand même à demander.

\- Et bien de la fête dont nous discutons, tiens pardi !, déclare-t-elle comme si c’était une évidence.

\- Oh, oui, s’emporte Sakura. C’est une bonne idée. Viens !

Il dévisage les deux jeunes femmes à côtés de lui durant quelques secondes, comme s’il cherchait une quelconque manière de se prouver qu’il ne comprend pas l’objet de la demande.

\- On ne se connait presque pas. Je ne vois pas ce que je ferais dans une fête de ce genre.

Cette fois, la voix qui lui répond vient de ma gauche et non plus d’en face.

\- Justement. Ce sera le moment d’apprendre à se connaître. Si on se rend tous compte qu’on ne se supporte pas, nous ne t’inviterons plus et le sujet sera clos. Ce n’est pas comme si de cette fête dépendait toute notre vie.

Encore une fois, les bons mots. Il doit y avoir des fois où avoir le cerveau de Shikamaru doit être sacrément pratique.

\- Allez, insiste Sakura. Ne dis pas non. Nous sommes tous d’accord, n’est-ce pas Kiba ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c’est à moi que tu demandes ça ?, m’étonné-je.

\- Parce que tu es le seul à ne pas avoir donné ton avis, bêta !

Ces mots ont beau être les bons aussi, ils sonnent moins bien à mes oreilles. Etrange, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Ah, oui. Non, bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. Je pense exactement la même chose que Shikamaru.

\- Je vais en parler avec ma sœur ou mon frère, concède finalement Gaara après un nouveau silence, court mais désagréable. Merci encore pour l’invitation.

\- N’en parle pas comme si on te faisait une fleur !, ajoute Ino avec un grand sourire. Je ne t’aurais pas invité si je n’en avais pas envie.

Là, elle marque un point. Je ne l’ai jamais vu faire quelque chose contre sa volonté. Même nos professeurs ont du mal à dompter la bête sauvage qui sommeille en elle.

\- Merci quand même, conclut Gaara avant que notre discussion ne reprenne de plus belle.

 

Nous avons à peine le temps de prendre en compte certains détails que la venue d’une cinquième personne à notre fête apporte que l’heure de retourner en cours sonne déjà. Tous autant les uns que les autres, nous attendons donc avec une impatience non négligeable ce fameux samedi. Cette fête s’annonce vraiment bien et ce n’est pas dû à notre nouvel invité surprise, Gaara. Non, sa venue à lui, c’est juste la surprise de la fête. Je me demande comment les autres vont se comporter avec lui et comment lui va réagir face à nous. Ça promet d’être marrant… !

Vivement… !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin du troisième chapitre !  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, et en attendant, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain ! Bye bye !  
> Sehaltiel.


	4. Conséquences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy ! Avec un peu de retard, voici le chapitre de cette semaine. Désolé pour le retard, ça m'était un peu sorti de la tête parce que le week-end était bien mouvementé. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
> On va bientôt arriver sur le passage le plus chaotique de l'histoire, mais j'espère que vous tiendrez le coup :3

* * *

 

**Jeudi 4 septembre**

Retour aux bonnes vieilles habitudes. Aujourd’hui, c’est mon réveil qui, à force de hurlement, va me sortir de mon lit. Je n’ai vraiment pas envie de bouger et même Akamaru ne semble pas suffisamment motivé pour grogner. Résultat des courses : lorsque je décide finalement de me lever, j’ai huit minutes de retard et je dois tout faire dans la précipitation. Je me suis donc brossé les dents en toute vitesse, je n’ai pas pris le temps de me coiffer - ce qui ne change pas grand-chose, de toute manière - et, horreur, je n’ai pas eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

 

Maintenant, je suis dehors et je baille à m’en décrocher la mâchoire. Ne pas avoir l’estomac rempli me met dans un une sorte d’état second, comme s’il me manquait quelques heures de sommeil. Il faut croire que ce qu’on voit tous les jours à la télévision est vrai : le petit déjeuner apporte de l’énergie pour tenir jusqu’au repas ! Cette constatation purement philosophique étant faite, mon regard se porte loin devant moi. Seulement, je nage encore un peu dans le brouillard et il me faut une petite dizaine de secondes avant de me rendre compte que quelqu’un vient de sortir d’une rue sur la gauche et que cette personne marche à pas rapide devant moi. Lorsque je retrouve mes esprits, Gaara m’apparait soudainement et, accompagné d’Akamaru, je le rattrape et me mets à son niveau. Forcément, il nous a entendus arriver et n’est pas surpris de me voir à ses côtés.

\- Salut, dis-je en calant mon rythme de marche au sien.

\- Salut, répond-il sans quitter de vue le chemin devant lui.

Sa réponse s’est faite sur son ton neutre habituel mais une hypothèse vient de naître dans mon esprit. En trois jours, mon chien lui est rentré dedans, je l’ai manipulé pour l’inviter à notre table et mes amis l’ont quasiment forcé à accepter une invitation pour une fête remplie d’inconnus. Est-ce que, pour ces raisons, il pourrait en avoir marre de ma présence ? Ce serait légitime. En fait, le problème, c’est qu’il reste toujours totalement de marbre. Son visage ne pourrait-il pas être un peu plus expressif ?!

…

J’inspire un grand coup. Après tout, ce n’est pas de sa faute. C’est moi qui ai un peu forcé les choses. La culpabilité et moi n’ayant jamais fait bon ménage, mon cerveau me dicte tout seul la marche à suivre.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, commencé-je, sans plus de cérémonie. J’ai l’impression que nous t’avons un peu forcé la main. Si tu ne veux pas venir samedi, nous ne nous vexerons pas.

Son regard daigne enfin quitter la route devant lui et il me dévisage un court instant avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur le trottoir devant nous.

\- Tu t’inquiètes trop, affirme-t-il. Je sais qu’il est difficile de déchiffrer une émotion sur mon visage mais j’ai trouvé votre présence plutôt… amusante.

Une vague de soulagement s’empare de moi, même si je ne suis pas certain que sa réponse soit vraiment un compliment. D’ailleurs, je ne sais pas trop si je dois le remercier ou autre alors je préfère rester silencieux.

\- Et puis il est trop tard, maintenant, enchaîne-t-il en constatant mon mutisme. J’ai déjà demandé à mon frère s’il voulait bien m’emmener. Il vient d’avoir son permis et il a tout de suite dit oui.

Cette dernière réponse balaie mes doutes et je commence à croire que Gaara nous apprécie vraiment, et ce même si nous sommes une peu envahissants et bruyants.

\- Alors c’est sûr, tu peux venir et tu passes la nuit avec nous ?, m’informé-je en guise de confirmation.

\- Si vous voulez toujours de moi.

\- Oh, de ce côté-là, tu peux être sûr qu’Ino ne changera pas d’avis. Quand elle a une idée en tête…

\- J’avais cru comprendre.

\- Tu verras, ça va être fun ! On prépare cette fête depuis plus d’une semaine. J’ai même l’impression que notre vie ne tourne qu’autour de ça, en ce moment.

Il acquiesce d’un petit bruit indescriptible et se mure à nouveau dans le silence. S’il y a une chose que j’ai déjà bien comprise à propos de lui, c’est qu’il faut soi-même alimenter la conversation si on ne veut pas l’étouffer dans l’œuf. Contrairement à moi qui ne supporte pas le silence, il n’a aucun mal à rester calme pendant plusieurs heures d’affilées. Je le sais, parce que je vois très bien, pendant les cours, qu’il ne s’adresse à personne. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, en dehors de moi, je ne suis même pas sûr que quelqu’un au lycée s’intéresse vraiment au personnage. Enfin… maintenant, Shikamaru et les autres s’intéressent aussi à lui mais ce n’est pas venu naturellement. Remarque, je suis plutôt hypocrite de dire ça ; si Akamaru ne l’avait pas percuté avant-hier, je suis sûr que je ne l’aurais jamais abordé de moi-même non plus.

 

En repensant aux évènements qui ont fait que nos deux vies se soient croisées, je ricane, peut-être un peu plus fort que ce que je l’aurais voulu. Malgré que je sois certain qu’il l’ait entendu, il réagit exactement comme je m’y étais attendu et ne demande rien. Puisque je ne sais pas quoi dire et que je passe déjà assez pour un idiot sans le faire exprès, je préfère donner des explications quand celles-ci sont logiques.

\- Je repensais à la manière dont nous nous étions rencontrés. Finalement, ce n’était qu’un superbe coup du hasard !

Il reste silencieux et continue de marcher comme si je n’avais rien dit durant quelques secondes, puis reprend le fil de la conversation :

\- Je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses.

\- De quoi ?, m’étonné-je un peu, pas sûr de bien comprendre de quoi il parle.

\- Le hasard, la chance, le destin, … Ce sont toutes des choses en lesquelles je ne crois pas. Nous sommes les seuls à diriger notre avenir et tout ce qui arrive n’est dû qu’à nous.

Oulah. Je n’avais jamais entendu Gaara parler autant d’un seul coup. Enfin, si mais jamais avec une conviction pareille, un ton aussi sec. Je ne sais pas encore en quoi exactement mais il est évident que tout ça doit avoir un rapport avec son histoire, son passé… Sa cicatrice, même… ? Qui sait ?

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, ajouté-je.

 

Le carrefour où nous nous rencontrons étant à mi-chemin entre le lycée et ma maison, le dialogue est coupé court lorsque nous arrivons et que, emporté par l’enthousiasme, Akamaru aboie pour attirer mes amis. Après les salutations d’usage, les filles apprennent à leur tour que Gaara habite tout près de chez moi et comprennent les raisons de notre arrivée commune. Là où je me dis qu’elles sont un peu tête-en-l’air, c’est que je suis sûr qu’il le leur avait déjà dit hier, pendant le repas. De deux choses l’une : soit elles n’ont pas fait le lien entre l’adresse et le lieu, soit elles n’ont pas vraiment écouté la réponse.

…

Dans tous les cas, je préfère ne rien dire parce que je sais que je finirais par me faire frapper. Ça parait évident à mes yeux : je serais bien incapable de leur reprocher quelque chose sans y mettre un ton qui ne leur plairait probablement pas.

La surprise passée, Ino va directement attaquer notre sujet de prédilection ces temps-ci et Sakura va mal contenir sa joie - oui, oui, c’est un doux euphémisme pour dire qu’elle va ressembler à une adolescente en furie - lorsque Gaara va leur confirmer sa venue. En fin de compte, ce jeune homme s’adapte plutôt bien à notre groupe. Forcément, il n’est proche de vraiment personne - puisque celui qui doit en savoir le plus sur lui est moi et que je ne connais aucun détail sur sa vie - mais en l’espace d’un jour, il aurait été difficile de faire mieux. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais il ne s’enfuit pas, au moins. Il va même passer le week-end avec nous ! D’ailleurs, à ce propos, je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Au fait, Sakura.

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais savoir… Est-ce que tu pourras passer me prendre pour aller chez Ino, samedi ? Je ne veux pas demander à Hana de ressortir la voiture juste pour moi.

Elle a seulement le temps de réfléchir à la proposition et d’ouvrir la bouche qu’une réponse vient d’ailleurs.

\- Mon frère peut te prendre.

Sakura et moi nous tournons dans la direction de Gaara pendant que Shikamaru et Ino continuent de discuter dans leur coin tout en jouant avec mon chien. Enfin, c’est vrai pour la blonde surtout ; Shikamaru ne voudrait pas se fatiguer de si bonne heure le matin, même pour un chien qu’il apprécie beaucoup.

\- Si tu viens jusqu’au carrefour où nos chemins se croisent, on pourra te prendre au passage, ajoute Gaara devant nos mines interrogatives.

\- Oui, c’est une bonne idée, confirme Sakura. Ça évitera à mes parents de faire un bon détour.

Là, dans l’immédiat, l’idée me paraît tellement évidente que je me trouve bête de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. Ou alors… c’est tout simplement parce que je me voyais mal lui demander un service. Oui, en fait, je trouvais plus raisonnable de demander un service à une amie de longue date comme Sakura qu’à Gaara. Par contre, s’il se propose, c’est différent.

\- Akamaru pourra monter dans la voiture ?, demandé-je, incertain.

\- Tu n’auras qu’à prendre une couverture à mettre en-dessous de lui pour que mon frère n’ait rien à redire.

\- D’accord, on fait ça comme ça, déclaré-je après un instant de réflexion. Il faudra juste que tu me dises comment s’appelle ta rue exactement parce que je n’ai pas relevé, la première fois.

Il hoche la tête positivement et la sonnerie retentit. Tous les cinq, nous nous dirigeons donc vers notre salle de cours et, comme tous les jours depuis plusieurs années, Akamaru rentre chez nous.

 

Tout le reste de la journée va passer très vite. Comme prévu, Gaara va manger avec nous et le soir, en sortant des cours, nous allons même faire le chemin ensemble. Notre discussion à tous est pour le moment totalement centrée sur la fête de samedi et nous devenons de plus en plus surexcités au fur et à mesure que ce jour approche. Finalement, c’en est à se demander si Shikamaru n’avait pas tort : on aurait presque l’impression que notre vie tourne autour de cette journée ! Il faut dire aussi qu’entre les voyages des uns et les absences des autres, nous n’avons pas pu nous voir souvent durant les grandes vacances… Il est de notre devoir de nous rattraper !

…

Oui, je suis d’accord. Je m’emporte un peu. Surtout qu’en y réfléchissant, nous n’avons rien prévu de spécial. On va juste être tous ensemble dans une grande maison, sans parent pour nous empêcher de la démonter. D’ailleurs, à ce propos, Ino a particulièrement insisté sur le « Vous ne repartirez pas de chez moi avant que tout soit nickel ! ». Le regard qu’elle a lancé dans ma direction en prononçant cette phrase était si… horrible, que je ne risque pas de l’oublier. Comme si j’étais du genre à mettre le bazar chez mes amis !

…

Bon, d’accord, peut-être un peu. Mais je ne repars jamais sans avoir aidé à ranger. Et ça, c’est véridique ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu’il faudrait être aveugle ou idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte que notre seul et unique centre d’intérêt en ce moment est cette sortie. D’ailleurs, je pense qu’il vaut mieux y passer directement. Le vendredi qui vient n’est pas assez important pour qu’on s’attarde dessus. D’autant plus qu’il n’y a rien eu de spécial et que nous allons passer pour des dingues, tant notre excitation grimpe en flèche.

 

**Samedi 6 septembre**

\- Tu es prêt, Kiba ? Il est bientôt l’heure pour toi de partir.

C’est Hana qui vient de s’adresser à moi. Elle est dans l’embrasure de la porte de ma chambre et tient cette fois encore une tasse de café dans les mains. Même si elle le nie, je suis sûr qu’elle est droguée à la caféine. Elle ne peut pas s’empêcher d’en boire un toutes les deux ou trois heures et je ne vous raconte pas ce qu’elle serait prête à faire pour avoir sa dose.

\- Oui, tout est prêt, dis-je en montrant du doigt un sac posé sur mon lit. Je suis en train de faire les devoirs que je n’aurai pas le temps de faire plus tard.

En effet, je suis assis à mon bureau, une tonne de livres et de cahiers ouverts devant moi.

\- Tu arrives à travailler dans ce désordre… ?, me demande-t-elle avec un regard sceptique.

\- Bien sûr !, rétorqué-je. Shikamaru te dirait que c’est une question d’entraînement.

\- Je vois… Enfin, je voulais savoir si tu avais pris quelque chose à boire ou à manger.

Je lui jette un regard interrogateur en haussant un sourcil. Devant cette réaction, elle se sent obligée de m’expliquer.

\- Peut-être que c’est trop pour ton petit esprit étriqué mais ça ne se fait pas d’arriver chez des amis les mains vides !

Ah, oui… J’ai honte de l’avouer mais c’est un détail qui, dans l’excitation, m’a complètement échappé.

\- Bref. J’ai été faire les courses ce matin et comme je savais que tu n’y aurais pas pensé tout seul, j’ai acheté un petit pack de bières pour vous.

\- Je t’adore !, m’exclamé-je. Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Tu serais probablement perdu, c’est évident, ajoute-t-elle en me gratifiant d’un large sourire. Pas de folie ce soir, hein !

\- Bien sûr que non, conclus-je tandis qu’elle s’éloigne déjà.

Elle se moque de moi, comme ça, mais je sais parfaitement qu’elle s’inquiète pour moi et que mon petit confort lui importe vraiment. D’ailleurs, un coup d’œil à mon portable me confirme qu’elle a raison : quatre heures moins le quart. Il est l’heure de commencer à me préparer puisque je dois retrouver Gaara dans quinze minutes. Je laisse mes affaires en plan et je réveille Akamaru, allongé juste derrière moi.

\- Allez, sac à puces ! On va chez Ino.

Comme si le mot était magique, il se lève d’un coup en m’entendant prononcer le prénom de mon amie. Décidément, ils s’entendent vraiment bien, tous les deux, et ça n’est pas un amour à sens unique.

 

Maintenant persuadé que mon chien me suivra, je ne fais plus attention à lui et prends mon sac. Je vais à l’étage inférieur et mes yeux partent à la recherche de ce que ma sœur a préparé pour moi. Je ne cherche pas très longtemps car le pack de bières dont elle parlait est posé en évidence sur la table. Je le prends et l’enfonce de force dans un sac qui m’empêche de le refermer pour me montrer son désaccord. Ce qu’il ne sait pas, ce sac, c’est que c’est moi qui décide !

…

Ah ! J’ai réussi ! Il a une forme un peu bizarre à cause d’un trop plein plus qu’évident mais j’ai gagné ! … Et non, vous ne rêvez pas. Je suis vraiment en train de me battre avec un sac et j’ai vraiment tiré une certaine satisfaction pour avoir gagné. Bref ! Maintenant que ça, c’est fait… Que me reste-t-il à faire ? Ah oui : la couverture pour mettre dans la voiture. Je remonte dans ma chambre et tire d’un placard une vielle couverture dont je me sers quand il fait trop froid seulement. Je la mets sur mon épaule et, après un dernier coup d’œil à ma chambre pour m’assurer que je n’ai rien oublié, me décide enfin à y aller.

 

**[…]**

 

Je… dois avoir l’air ridicule.

À force de trop en mettre dedans, mon sac a une forme bien trop ovale pour que je le mette sur mon dos et je me trimballe avec une vieille couverture sur le dos. Je suppose que si j’avais eu six ans, on aurait pu croire que je me prenais pour Batman, Zorro, ou n’importe quel autre héros de bandes dessinées avec une cape mais là… j’ai simplement l’air d’un idiot.

Heureusement, j’arrive rapidement au point de rendez-vous et je peux tout déposer, devant mon chien qui affiche un air perplexe. Je le vois chercher du regard et je devine qu’il recherche Ino. Il doit trouver bizarre que je reste assis à ne pas bouger au coin de la rue. En fait, il va même geindre et essayer de me forcer à me relever en me poussant. Je le trouve vraiment mignon quand il fait ça. Pas assez sadique pour le laisser mariner encore longtemps, je souris et tente de lui expliquer.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Nous allons toujours voir Ino, Akamaru. Quelqu’un vient nous chercher et nous y allons ensuite.

Je pose ma main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffe les poils. Je ne suis pas totalement sûr qu’il ait vraiment compris mais il aboie et remue la queue, tout heureux. À ce propos, quelle heure est-il ? Je regarde sur mon portable et constate qu’il ne reste que quelques minutes à attendre. Pour patienter, je ferme les yeux et laisse la chaleur du soleil me relaxer.

 

**[…]**

 

Un bruit de voiture qui s’arrête tout près de moi me fait rouvrir les yeux. Un peu plus et je me serais peut-être endormi… Ce n’est pas la première fois que je m’en rends compte mais le soleil a vraiment un effet bizarre sur moi. Enfin, loin de moi ce sujet, je vois Gaara qui sort de la porte passagée avant d’une 306 grise en assez bon état, malgré l’âge qu’elle doit avoir. Je me lève et lui tends la main.

\- Bonjour, Akamaru, ajoute-t-il, après les salutations d’usage, en tapotant la tête de mon chien.

Je suis… surpris. Surpris de voir qu’il agisse de la sorte avec mon animal. Rares sont ceux qui prennent le temps de parler ou de s’occuper de mon fidèle canin. Par contre, rien que de voir l’état de joie dans lequel cela plonge Akamaru, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

\- Depuis quand parles-tu aux chiens ?, plaisanté-je.

Ses yeux émeraudes quittent mon chien et se posent sur moi.

\- J’ai remarqué que tu tenais beaucoup à lui, un peu comme à un meilleur ami. Je me suis dit que ce serait te manquer de respect que de l’ignorer.

… Si tout à l’heure j’étais surpris, je suis maintenant totalement éberlué. Il a une manière de réfléchir tellement hors norme qu’il me déroute complètement.

\- Tu devrais mettre la couverture sur les sièges arrières, me conseille-t-il sans me laisser le temps de rétorquer quelque chose.

\- … Ok.

J’attrape ladite couverture posée à mes pieds et ouvre la portière arrière. Puisqu’il a l’air de trouver sa manière de réagir totalement normale, je préfère ne pas m’attarder sur le sujet.

\- Salut !, me lance joyeusement un jeune homme à l’avant de la voiture que la surprise m’avait empêché de remarquer.

Il n’a pas l’air beaucoup plus vieux que nous mais je n’aurai jamais pu deviner un quelconque lien de fraternité avec Gaara. Il est brun, le teint beaucoup moins pâle que son frère et, surtout, il a l’air beaucoup plus sociable.

\- Bonjour, répondé-je. Merci de bien vouloir nous emmener.

\- De rien. Tu es Kiba, n’est-ce pas ? Moi, c’est Kankurô.

\- Enchanté, dis-je avec un ton enjoué en installant le vieux plaid sur toute la longueur des sièges. Excusez-moi si mon chien pose problème.

\- Ah !, s’exclame-t-il. Ne me vouvoies pas, on dirait que je suis vieux ! J’ai seulement dix-neuf ans, tu sais.

Sa remarque me fait sourire mais il ne peut pas le voir, étant donné que je suis penché derrière son siège, en train de me battre avec une couverture rebelle.

\- Et puis ne t’inquiètes pas : cette voiture est vieille et elle ne craint pas les poils de chien !

Décidément, son caractère est aux antipodes de celui de son frère. Enfin, j’exagère peut-être un peu mais il ne laisse pas du tout la même impression. Maintenant que j’ai fini de tout mettre en place, je ressors de la voiture, range mon sac dans le coffre, et invite Akamaru à monter. La taille de l’animal couplée au peu de place dans la Peugeot l’oblige à se serrer un peu mais j’arrive tout de même à trouver une place à côté de lui. Akamaru a la tête posée sur mes genoux et je m’amuse à lui ébouriffer les poils. Dans cette situation, il ne peut pas gagner contre moi puisqu’il est incapable de bouger. Je profite !

Gaara s’installe à nouveau à l’avant et nous partons. Durant tout le trajet, le dialogue va en réalité se contenter d’être un monologue de ma part. J’y explique où tourner pour arriver à bon port. Le chemin n’est d’ailleurs pas très long et nous mettons un pied au sol dix grosses minutes après être repartis.

 

J’ouvre à peine la porte qu’Akamaru se propulse hors de la voiture et se met à courir en rond pour se dégourdir les pattes. Je devine facilement que ça devait sérieusement le démanger.

\- Et bien !, s’exclame Kankurô après un sifflement d’admiration. Ta copine ne doit pas avoir de problème d’argent, Kiba.

Gaara ne dit rien mais son regard se porte lui aussi sur le domaine des Yamanaka.

\- Non, effectivement, confirmé-je.

En fait, sans aller jusqu’au grand manoir stéréotypé, Ino vit dans une grande maison entourée par un jardin loin d’être négligeable. J’aimerais vivre dans un endroit pareil mais pour une raison bien précise : nos chiens. Je suis sûr qu’Akamaru comme les différents canidés de ma sœur seraient ravis d’avoir un espace vert aussi grand pour se défouler.

 

En nous entendant arriver, Ino vient nous accueillir, accompagnée par Shikamaru et Sakura. Il semblerait donc que nous soyons les derniers. Pourtant, je suis sûr que nous ne sommes pas en retard, ou peut-être de quelques minutes seulement. Kankurô reste dans la voiture et salue brièvement tout le monde cependant même que Gaara le présente aux autres. Il ne reste pas longtemps avec nous et, après nous avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, il repart. J’espère de mon côté qu’il retrouvera son chemin facilement.

Après nous être tous salués, nous nous décidons enfin à tous pénétrer dans la grande demeure. Avec tout ce que j’ai sur le dos et la couverture d’Akamaru, je suis beau dernier, Shikamaru ayant refusé de m’aider avant même que je le lui demande. Quel lâcheur… ! À peine entré, je remarque que rien n’a changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu. La décoration est toujours très sobre et tout est plutôt clair, souvent du blanc. La plupart des meubles sont quant à eux en bois massif et je suis sûr qu’il y a autant d’argent dans leur salon que dans toute ma maison. Dans le hall, j’interpelle la maîtresse de maison.

\- Où est-ce que je dois poser mes affaires ?

Oui parce que je ne veux pas forcément dormir mais là, mes affaires commencent à me sembler lourdes, vraiment lourdes… !

\- J’ai préparé la chambre à l’étage, celle où tu as déjà dormi une fois. Par contre, ajoute-t-elle en regardant Gaara, ça ne te dérange pas de dormir sur le canapé-lit du salon ?

\- Attends, Ino, intervient aussitôt Shikamaru. Puisque nous avons besoin de tous les lits, je propose de prendre le canapé. Comme je le disais, je dors bien où que je sois. Ça ne me dérange pas de laisser la place dans la chambre à Gaara.

\- Bon, c’est décidé, alors !, rétorque Ino sans laisser le temps à l’intéressé de répliquer. Kiba, tu lui montres le chemin ?

\- D’accord. On revient tout de suite.

\- Nous serons dans la cuisine. Sakura et moi étions en train de faire un gâteau pour ce soir lorsque vous êtes arrivés.

\- Très belle initiative !, m’emporté-je en prenant les escaliers juste en face de l’entrée. Gaara, tu viens ?

Il me confirme d’un mouvement de tête qu’il me suit et, ensemble, nous traversons le long couloir du deuxième étage. Au vu du nombre de portes, je suis obligé de jeter un coup d’œil dans chacune des salles jusqu’à, à mi-chemin, retrouver celle qui nous est attribuée. À l’image du reste de la maison, c’est une grande salle toute de blanc décorée. Je prends le lit une place le plus près de l’entrée et invite Gaara à prendre le deuxième. Tandis que je pose le plaid d’Akamaru et que je sors les bouteilles de mon sac - j’ai d’ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à le rouvrir… -, je décide d’instaurer un échange.  Il faut dire que je n’aime toujours pas les silences. Quand je suis seul, par exemple, il n’est pas rare que je me parle.

\- Alors ?, commencé-je. Tes impressions ?

\- La maison d’Ino est gigantesque.

\- N’est-ce pas ? Je me rappelle de la première fois où je suis venu ici… J’ai ouvert de grands yeux et je n’ai pas cru à ce que je voyais jusqu’au moment où Ino en a eu marre de ma tête et m’a frappé.

Inutile de le préciser mais je n’ai d’ailleurs pas attendu très longtemps… Tiens, en parlant d’attendre, nos affaires sont vite déposées et nous quittons la chambre ensemble.

 

Le chemin du retour s’est fait dans le silence, étant donné que je n’ai rien à dire. Lorsque nous avons rejoint les autres dans la cuisine, nous y avons vu Ino en train de menacer Shikamaru avec une spatule en bois recouverte de pâte. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il avait bien pu lui dire mais ça ne devait pas avoir beaucoup fait plaisir à notre hôte. Comme lui l’avait déjà fait nombre de fois pour moi, je sauve Shikamaru des griffes de la belle blonde en l’interpellant pour lui demander où je peux ranger les boissons que nous a achetées ma sœur. Devant ma maigre participation, Ino en arrive tout de même à oublier notre ami et me désigne du doigt un immense frigo dans le style américain. Rien que de l’ouvrir me fait bizarre… il est si immense ! Je suis certain qu’il ne rentrerait même pas dans ma propre cuisine.

À peine ai-je refermé la porte du frigo que j’entends des cris qui s’élèvent derrière moi. Je me retourne pour constater qu’une fois encore, Shikamaru a mis Ino dans une rage folle. Je souris devant sa capacité à la rendre dingue en moins de cinq minutes - dire « quinze secondes » serait même plus exact -. Il faut l’avouer : notre génie excelle dans ce domaine.

\- Kiba !, me hurle Ino. Tu ne voudrais pas emmener Shikamaru et Gaara dans le salon ?! Je ne vais jamais réussir à faire ce gâteau si le Nara ici présent reste là. Il va me rendre folle !

Sa dernière phrase était parfaitement inutile… Tout le monde - et Shikamaru en premier - est facilement arrivé à cette constatation depuis longtemps. Je suis certain que ça n’aurait pas pu échapper même à Gaara. Seulement, ce qu’Ino n’a pas compris, c’est que Shikamaru fait exprès de la rendre folle. À tous les coups, il se dit qu’elle le laissera tranquille durant la soirée s’il passe son temps à l’énerver dès le début de l’après-midi. Connaissant Ino, je me demande d’ailleurs si ce n’est pas la meilleure solution… Enfin, là, dans l’immédiat, l’idée de miss Yamanaka me plaît bien alors…

\- Ok, affirmé-je. On va t’emprunter quelques trucs pour s’occuper.

\- Merci, Kiba… ! Les jeux de sociétés sont rangés dans le meuble juste à côté de la télé.

Sans lui répondre, je fais signe aux deux autres hommes de la salle de me suivre. Avec un large sourire satisfait, Shikamaru se lève et me devance, tandis que Gaara est plus calme et passe après moi.

 

Arrivés dans l’immense salon meublé comme le reste de la maison, je me dirige directement vers le placard qu’elle m’avait décrit. À l’intérieur s’y trouvent différents jeux de sociétés tous flambants neufs, pratiquement jamais utilisés.

\- Alors ?, demandé-je aux deux autres. Vous voulez jouer à quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as à nous proposer ?, s’informe Shikamaru.

\- Les grands classiques. Enfin, étant donné que nous ne sommes que trois, il vaut peut-être mieux qu’on joue aux cartes ou aux échecs. Un truc qui ne nécessite pas d’être nombreux, en somme.

\- Sors les deux.

Docilement, j’obéis à mon ami et prends les différents paquets de cartes et la belle boîte de jeux d’échecs tout en bois. Shikamaru est déjà installé - non, je dirais plutôt avachi - sur le canapé en cuir du salon et me montre du doigt la petite table juste devant lui. Gaara, assis juste à côté de lui, se tient déjà un peu mieux. Je  pose les jeux sur la table et tire un grand fauteuil pour pouvoir m’asseoir en face d’eux.

\- Très bien !, m’exclamé-je en me frottant les mains. Gaara, quels jeux connais-tu ? Je connais Shikamaru depuis assez longtemps pour connaître son point de vue sur le sujet, mais toi ?

\- Parmi ceux que tu as déposé devant toi… Je peux dire que je sais jouer aux échecs, au tarot et à certains jeux de cartes.

\- Sympa… !, s’emporte à son tour Shikamaru. Ça vous dit de jouer au tarot ? On est trois. C’est juste ce qu’il faut.

Cependant même que Gaara acquiesce d’un mouvement de tête, une grimace s’empare furtivement de mes traits. Je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrai pas gagner contre Shikamaru à ce jeu-là. Pourtant, ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé ! Si on devait faire les comptes… je pense qu’on doit être environ à deux cent victoires pour lui et aucune pour moi. En fait, dès qu’il faut réfléchir un minimum, Shikamaru devient imbattable. Enfin, puisque je ne suis pas mauvais perdant, l’enthousiasme reprend vite le dessus.

\- Va pour le tarot !, dis-je en m’emparant des cartes. J’espère que tu n’as rien contre perdre, Gaara, parce que Shikamaru ne va pas nous faire de cadeau !

\- Où serait l’intérêt ?, plaisante l’intéressé. Si je suis intelligent, il faut au moins que ça me serve à ridiculiser mes amis aux jeux de société.

Je ne peux retenir un rire pendant que je commence à distribuer les cartes.

La partie commence.

 

**[…]**

\- Nous en avons fini avec le gâteau, déclare Sakura en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le canapé, entre Shikamaru et Gaara. Le temps qu’il cuise, nous pouvons nous joindre à vous ?

Ino m’imite et tire un fauteuil pour s’installer du même côté de la table que moi. De son côté, Akamaru, qui colle aux baskets de notre amie s’installe entre elle et moi. La langue dehors, il a l’air de s’amuser comme un fou. Je soupçonne aussi Ino de lui avoir fait lécher la pâte qui restait sur la spatule qui lui servait d’arme tout à l’heure.

\- Pas de problème !, affirmé-je. Je commençais à désespérer de perdre si facilement.

En effet, nous avons enchaîné plusieurs parties et Shikamaru les a toutes gagnées, qu’il soit dans une équipe ou qu’il soit seul. Cela dit, je dois admettre que Gaara n’est pas mauvais non plus. Je pense même qu’il est meilleur que moi. En plus, sans parler de sa manière de jouer, je suis content de voir qu’il se décontracte un peu plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilent. En outre, il a fallu voir ses traits se détendre pour que je me rende enfin compte qu’ils ne l’étaient pas arrivant ici. Un semblant de sourire victorieux a même étiré ses lèvres lorsqu’il a réussi à tromper Shikamaru dans une des parties. Il faut l’avouer : j’ai beaucoup aimé aussi ! Voir sur le visage de notre ami la surprise de constater un élément inattendu est génial ! Sûrement que le masque impassible de Gaara l’a empêché de deviner ce qui se tramait dans sa tête… Enfin bref ! Tout ça pour dire que Shikamaru a subi la plus lourde défaite que j’aie jamais pu voir - ce qui ne l’a hélas pas empêché de gagner la partie tout de même -. Malheureusement, il ne s’est fait avoir qu’une seule fois et a intégré dans ses paramètres la manière de jouer de Sabaku, à la seconde même où il s’est fait avoir.

 

De retour dans le présent, je commence à ranger les cartes pendant que notre hôte part chercher un jeu plus amusant qui se fait à plusieurs : Taboo. C’est une sorte de jeu assez marrant dont le but est de faire deviner aux membres de notre équipe certains mots, sachant que ceux qui permettraient trop facilement de deviner sont notés sur une liste et interdits d’utilisation. J’ai toujours trouvé ce jeu spécialement drôle, particulièrement lorsque nous sommes obligés de rappeler de bons souvenirs pour faire comprendre aux autres ce dont on veut parler.

\- Est-ce que tout le monde est d’accord avec ce jeu ?, demande Ino en ramenant la boîte.

\- Bien sûr !, répondé-je aussitôt. Je propose de faire les filles contre les garçons. Ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde !

\- Moi, ça me va, approuve vigoureusement Sakura.

Evidemment… Elle et Ino se connaissent aussi bien que Shikamaru et moi. Du coup, c’est forcément plus simple pour nous de comprendre ce que l’autre veut dire. J’espère cependant que ce jeu ne va pas exclure involontairement Gaara. Déjà que le principe même est de parler… Si en plus, nous ne faisons que parler de nos souvenirs communs, ça risque d’être un peu problématique.

\- Je prends cette absence de réponse des autres comme un oui ?, redemande Ino.

\- Tu fais bien, rétorque Shikamaru. Tant qu’il n’y pas besoin de faire trop de sport, je suis d’accord.

\- Et toi, Gaara ?

\- Je veux bien essayer. Je ne connais pas.

\- Demande à tes équipiers de t’expliquer pendant que je déballe le jeu, enchaîne Ino en alliant le geste aux paroles.

Puisque Shikamaru explique certainement bien mieux que moi, je le laisse faire et je m’affale dans le siège. Pour un peu, je pourrai dormir ici ; ils sont si confortables les fauteuils, chez elle !

Heureusement, on ne m’en laisse pas le temps et la partie commence plutôt vite. Comme je l’avais pensé, Shikamaru a parfaitement expliqué les règles et Gaara a tout de suite compris comment ce jeu fonctionne. Je ne suis pas habitué à l’entendre parler autant mais on peut au moins avouer qu’il sait trouver les bons mots quand il parle. Je me demande comment quelqu’un qui parle si peu peut avoir autant de vocabulaire pour dire la même chose ! Certes, il n’égale pas Shikamaru mais venant du petit génie, je trouve ça bien moins impressionnant.

Plusieurs fois durant la partie, nous sommes tous partis dans un gros fou-rire commun. J’ai même entendu Gaara rire pour la première fois. C’est… étrange ? Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ça mais en tout cas, j’ai vraiment été heureux de savoir qu’il s’amuse avec nous. Quand je repense au jeune homme qu’il est pendant les cours, je me dis qu’il doit vraiment prendre du plaisir à être ici. J’avoue que jusque là, j’avais eu un peu peur de ses réactions mais il semble que mes craintes aient été infondées.

 

Notre partie ne dure pas très longtemps puisqu’une petite demi-heure plus tard, les filles se sont levées pour aller s’occuper du gâteau. De notre côté, Gaara et moi avons rangé tout le foutoir que nous avions mis en jouant, sous le regard inquisiteur de Shikamaru. Le Nara aurait pu nous aider mais non, il juge plus important de s’allonger sur le canapé et nous dire que notre travail est mal fait. Je sais qu’il blague et ça me fait sourire mais je suis sûr qu’Ino aurait été capable de le tuer pour si peu.

Le groupe de nouveau réuni quelques minutes plus tard, nous cherchons ce que nous pourrions faire avant le repas, dans une petite heure et demi.

\- J’ai une idée !, s’exclame soudainement Sakura. Si on allait dehors. Il fait encore beau et il y a du soleil. On pourrait se lancer dans une guerre de pistolets à eau !

Ouais… ! En voilà une proposition que je trouve excellente ! Seulement… j’ai peur d’avoir l’air idiot si je montre autant d’entrain face à cette idée. Après tout, ce ne sont pas les gamins qui jouent à ce genre de jeux… ? En tout cas, que ce soit pour d’autres raisons ou pas, tout le monde reste silencieux face à cette idée.

\- Pourquoi personne ne répond… ?, demande Sakura d’une toute petite voix.

Bon, au risque de paraître vraiment stupide, je me lance.

\- Moi, j’adore cette idée ! Seulement, j’ai peur qu’on ait un peu passé l’âge.

Devant ma réaction, les autres se dérident enfin.

\- Mais non, commence Shikamaru, il ne faut pas le voir comme ça. Dis-toi que c’est une parfaite occasion pour faire marcher tes neurones et coincer les autres dans un piège que tu leur aurais tendu. Sérieusement, même s’il faut courir, je suis pour cette idée. J’avais peur de paraître un peu enfantin mais puisque nous sommes au moins trois à penser la même chose… L’honneur sera sauf.

Ino affiche un large sourire que je qualifie de démoniaque. Je suis sûr qu’elle est en train d’imaginer le Nara complètement trempé parce qu’elle aurait réussi à le coincer contre un mur. Si j’étais elle, je ne me ferais pas trop d’illusions mais sait-on jamais. Elle jette un coup d’œil à Gaara - pour s’assurer qu’il n’est pas contre l’idée non plus - puis se lève.

\- Puisque vous avez l’air d’accord, je vais chercher les pistolets à eau ! Attendez-moi ici. Finalement, enchaîne-t-elle en me regardant, peut-être que nous n’aurons pas besoin d’attendre pour vous faire subir les pires atrocités…

Son regard… fait vraiment froid dans le dos. Sérieusement, je pense qu’elle devrait postuler pour jouer une grande psychopathe atteinte d’un dédoublement de la personnalité dans un film. En tout cas, une chose est sûre : son intervention a jeté un froid sur toutes ses cibles potentielles. Lorsqu’elle disparaît de notre champ de vision, Sakura s’approche de Gaara et reprend le fil de la conversation comme si de rien n’était.

\- Tu dois nous prendre pour des demeurés, non ?, plaisante-t-elle.

Il hésite quelques secondes sur la manière de répondre, puis se lance.

\- Non, affirme-t-il avec un certain aplomb. Je n’ai moi-même jamais joué à ce genre de jeux dans ma vie puisque j’ai toujours vécu dans des régions froides en toutes saisons.

\- Vraiment ?, s’étonne la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Et bien… si entre les mains des enfants, les pistolets à eau sont des jouets… Entre celles d’adolescents comme nous, elles deviennent de véritables armes ! Tu vas vite te rendre compte qu’on ne plaisante pas ! Ino a vraiment prévu d’essayer de noyer Shikamaru et, peut-être, Kiba.

Je déglutis difficilement. Si elle a raison, nous allons vraiment passer un sale quart d’heure ! Néanmoins, l’intelligence de Shikamaru devrait nous permettre de nous en sortir sans trop de dégâts. À la remarque de Sakura, Gaara préfère cependant ne pas répondre et ses yeux émeraude s’attardent sur notre petit génie et moi. Probablement imagine-t-il ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire puisqu’un très faible sourire étire ses lèvres.

Ino revient vers nous à cet instant, les bras chargés de nombreuses armes à eau.

\- Apparemment, les groupes sont déjà faits, déclare Shikamaru. Ce sera donc Ino et Sakura contre Kiba et moi. Gaara se mettra aussi avec nous, alors ?

Ino se décharge de ses affaires, réfléchit quelques secondes, et répond.

\- Je suis d’accord mais dans ce cas, je veux qu’Akamaru soit de notre côté ! Trois hommes contre deux jeunes filles pures et innocentes comme nous, ce serait injuste, non ?

En entendant les adjectifs qu’elle utilise elle-même pour se décrire, je manque de m’étouffer. Par contre, après mûre réflexion, je pense qu’effectivement, le jeu sera plus intéressant avec cette organisation.

\- Je veux bien. De toute manière, si tu le lui demandes, il devrait plus ou moins t’obéir comme à moi.

\- Parfait, dit Ino en se frottant les mains. Maintenant, répartissons-nous les armes !

Comme elle vient de le dire, nous nous emparons chacun d’un pistolet à eau et sortons dans le jardin. En parfaite hôte, Ino ouvre la marche pour nous montrer le tuyau qui nous servira à remplir nos armes.

\- Concernant les règles…, ajoute-t-elle, nous jouerons jusqu’à ce qu’il soit l’heure d’aller manger. Ceux qui seront les plus trempés seront ceux qui auront perdu la partie. Comme nous jouons en équipe, nous faisons une moyenne, évidemment.

Tout le monde acquiesce plus ou moins en même temps et nous arrivons enfin au tuyau d’arrosage qui nous servira de chargeur de munitions. L’un après l’autre, nous remplissons tous nos armes. Après un dernier rappel des règles, nous nous séparons en deux groupes. Akamaru n’a pas l’air de vraiment comprendre ce qu’il se passe mais il part sans rechigner avec Ino. Cependant, je suis tout de même certain qu’il a réalisé que quelque chose de spécial allait se passer. Il sera probablement notre adversaire le plus difficile à contrer… S’il nous saute dessus, nous serons complètement trempés avant d’avoir eu le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

 

Le jeu commence.

 

Pendant longtemps, aucune opération spéciale ne va être vraiment orchestrée. Notre but premier à nous, les hommes, est d’éviter de se retrouver coincé sous Akamaru. Jusque-là, nous nous sommes d’ailleurs débrouillés comme des chefs. Car oui, je sais que c’est cruel de lui faire ça mais mon chien déteste se prendre de l’eau sur la tête et il suffit de l’arroser un peu pour qu’il s’intéresse à quelqu’un d’autre. La plupart du temps, nous nous cachons dans des endroits stratégiques en attendant que les filles passent et nous les arrosons. De leur côté, nos deux amies font plus ou moins la même chose et, alors que l’heure du repas approche, nous n’avons pas encore vraiment de vainqueur. L’idée de stratégie semblant lui échapper totalement, Ino a donc décidé d’opter pour une nouvelle tactique : elle essaye de nous faire passer pour des peureux qui passent leur temps à se cacher. Etonnamment efficace sur notre petit génie, ces remarques acides finissent par lui donner une énergie que je ne lui aie jamais vue. Pour le coup, le côté drôle du jeu passe au second plan et Shikamaru commence à réfléchir à une stratégie qui nous apportera la victoire à coup sûr. Si jusque-là nous avons beaucoup ri, il semblerait qu’Ino ait réussi à sortir Shikamaru de ses gonds.

 

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il nous fait part de son plan, à la fois simple et efficace. À un endroit bien précis de la maison, le jeune Nara nous a demandé de nous cacher. Contrairement à d’habitude où nous faisions ça sans vraiment planifier quoi que ce soit, il veut cette fois que nous nous mettions en formation triangulaire de sorte à ce qu’une fois les filles à l’intérieur, on ne puisse pas les rater. L’arme maîtresse de cette opération sera donc la patience puisqu’il nous faudra attendre jusqu’à ce que nos deux ennemies soient toutes les deux dans notre piège.

Heureusement pour nous, le silence environnant et le fait que nous ayons disparu de la circulation inquiètent nos deux amies et elles se sont rassemblées, tous leurs sens à l’affut. Akamaru les accompagne aussi, la langue dehors, tout content de pouvoir jouer dans ce grand jardin. De mon côté, je retiens difficilement quelques petits ricanements en les voyant tomber dans notre piège. À mes yeux, elles sont déjà d’ailleurs assez coincées pour qu’on puisse sortir tout de suite mais Shikamaru a bien spécifié qu’il fallait attendre de le voir pour sortir de nos cachettes. Personnellement, je suis monté dans un arbre duquel je peux redescendre en sautant et Gaara est quant à lui derrière un autre arbre, un peu plus loin.

Et puis… le moment tant attendu arrive enfin. Shikamaru sort de sa cachette et mitraille Ino avec son arme à eau. Par réflexe, les deux jeunes filles font demi-tour et partent en courant… exactement où Shikamaru le voulait : sur nous. Gaara et moi apparaissons donc soudainement à la vue des autres et les filles se retrouvent coincées sous une pluie de jets à eau. Des petits cris stridents s’échappent de leur gorge mais elles sont déjà totalement trempées lorsqu’Akamaru réagit et se précipite sur moi, la langue dehors, les yeux pétillants de joie. Gros comme il est, je le vois arriver de loin et je le mets en joue. Rapidement, je lance quelques jets d’eau qui le ratent et je le vois dangereusement approcher de moi. Je tire une dernière salve au moment où je suis sûr de ne pas le rater !

…

Noooon ! Je n’ai plus d’eau ! Quel imbécile ! J’aurai dû vérifier mes réserves avant de commencer l’opération ! Mon pistolet tire dans le vide et je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher Akamaru de me sauter dessus. Instantanément, je me retrouve le dos au sol, incapable de bouger. Ino n’en a pas raté une miette et elle accourt vers moi aussitôt que je suis allongé dans l’herbe. Sakura la suit à son tour et je deviens la cible de plusieurs tirs avant même d’avoir pu dire ouf. Je hurle qu’elles sont en train de tricher à qui veut bien l’entendre et je vois Gaara qui arrive à mon secours en moins de deux. Cela dit, je suis déjà plus trempé que tous les autres réunis et je sens notre défaite pointer le bout de son nez. Comprenant que mon pistolet est vide, Ino ordonne aussitôt à mon chien de s’attaquer à Sabaku et je me retrouve enfin allégé d’un poids lourd. Les filles rigolent comme des tordues devant ma déchéance et j’avoue ne pas pouvoir m’empêcher de les accompagner. Je suis trempé, certes, mais je ne me suis pas autant amusé depuis longtemps.

 

Hélas, notre amusement à tous va vite s’évaporer quand, complètement pris dans le jeu, Akamaru ne va pas se retenir et va faire un plaquage sur Gaara. Notre nouvel ami, en essayant d’esquiver le chien, ne va réussir qu’à dévier de sa trajectoire et, en tombant à la renverse, sa tête va heurter de plein fouet un arbre. Comme il ne se relève pas immédiatement et que sa voix ne parvient pas jusque nous, une certaine panique s’empare du groupe et nous nous précipitons tous à ses côtés. Ino s’agenouille immédiatement à côté de lui en arrivant.

\- Tu vas bien ?, demande-t-elle, un peu affolée.

Le teint encore plus pâle que d’habitude - chose que je croyais impossible -, Gaara met ses deux mains sur son front et je me réjouis déjà de voir qu’il ne s’est pas assommé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette idée s’était imposée à mon esprit d’elle-même et je me sentais affreusement mal. Une petite épine enlevée du pied, j’attends donc la réponse du blessé.

\- J’ai mal au crâne.

Oui, ça, c’est évident. Seulement, je pense que ça ne s’apparente pas du tout à ce qu’on peut communément appeler un mal de tête ou une migraine. Ce doit être bien pire. Shikamaru s’approche à son tour de Gaara et l’oblige à se mettre assis.

\- Viens, appuie toi sur moi. Je vais t’emmener à l’intérieur. On peut considérer que la partie est finie.

\- Exact, déclare Ino, un peu plus calme maintenant. Kiba, tu peux récupérer les armes en rentrant ? Je vais aller chercher quelques glaçons et Sakura les enroulera dans une serviette pour les poser sur la blessure de Gaara.

En voyant que le blessé n’arrive même pas à se mettre debout tout seul, un pincement au cœur s’empare de moi et je ne remarque le regard insistant de notre hôte qu’une petite dizaine de secondes après.

\- Je… oui. Je vais faire ça.

Gentiment, Sakura se propose déjà pour aider Shikamaru à porter Gaara jusqu’au canapé du salon - quand on est une montagne de muscles, c’est difficile d’être transporté par une seule personne - et mon regard ne les quitte pas avant qu’ils soient hors de mon champ de vision.

Akamaru est resté près de moi, les oreilles baissées en guise d’excuse. Même si je ne me sens pas mieux que lui, je force un sourire et lui tapote la tête.

\- Ce n’est pas ta faute, Akamaru. Nous nous sommes tous laissés emporter par le jeu.

Malgré mes paroles réconfortantes, mon chien ne cesse de geindre et je ramasse les armes restées sur le sol lentement, comme si je redoutais de voir Gaara en piteux état.

 

Pourtant, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, je pénètre à mon tour dans le salon. Gaara est allongé sur le canapé et avale un médicament que vient de lui tendre Sakura. Ino, quant à elle, passe en trombe devant moi, une serviette roulée en boule dans les mains. Je devine qu’il s’agit de la serviette pleine de glaçons dont elle parlait il y a quelques minutes puisqu’elle la pose derrière la tête de Gaara. En approchant, je m’incruste dans la discussion en cours.

\- … appelles un médecin ?, demande Shikamaru.

\- Non, ça ira, réponds Gaara avec les deux mains appuyées sur ses yeux fermés. J’ai juste un peu mal au crâne.

En voyant son visage toujours aussi pâle, je me doute qu’il souffre vraiment plus que « juste un peu » mais je n’ajoute rien. Tout le monde autour de moi réagit comme il le faudrait mais, pour une raison inconnue, je n’arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce pincement au cœur et mes capacités de réflexion sont en stand-by.

\- Tu es certain ?, insiste notre ami. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu fais peine à voir.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Gaara se redresse et se met en position assise. Il tient la serviette pleine de glaçons appuyée contre son crâne mais son masque impassible empêche de savoir à quel point il peut aller mal.

\- Oui, affirme-t-il enfin pour répondre à Shikamaru. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne mangeriez pas ? Je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre et je redescendrai quand ça ira mieux.

Cette fois, c’est au tour de Sakura de s’inquiéter. Elle s’assied sur le canapé, à côté de lui, et pose une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne préfères pas rester là ? On pourrait t’aider si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

Son ton trahit une certaine angoisse qui n’a échappé à personne. En fait, je pense qu’elle se sent un peu responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Pourtant, c’est notre faute à tous et Gaara le sait.

\- Merci de t’inquiéter mais je te jure que ça ira. Je préfère m’allonger dans une salle sans aucun bruit.

\- Bon…, reprend Ino. Je vais mettre la table… C’est dommage que tu ne puisses pas manger avec nous, j’avais commandé du fromage à raclette. Tu es certain de ne rien pouvoir avaler ?

\- Oui, confirme-t-il en essayant de se lever.

Malheureusement, il n’est pas en aussi bon état qu’il veut bien le faire croire et est rattrapé de justesse par Shikamaru et Sakura. Vraisemblablement, il ne tient pas debout tout seul.

\- Si tu veux absolument monter, tu vas devoir nous laisser t’accompagner jusque-là.

Gaara ne répond rien mais je devine que c’est parce qu’il doit se rendre à l’évidence : Shikamaru a raison.

\- Je vais l’accompagner, proposé-je. Je suis le seul à savoir où est notre chambre exactement.

Le jeune Nara acquiesce d’un mouvement de tête.

\- Viens prendre ma place.

Je m’exécute et m’approche pour poser le bras de Gaara autour de mon cou. Etant donné qu’il est sensiblement plus grand que moi, je ne suis pas obligé de me baisser pour ce faire et ça m’arrange plutôt.

\- Je vais le lâcher, Kiba, m’informe Sakura. Je vais aller aider Ino.

Je lui fais savoir que j’ai entendu en prononçant un petit bruit indescriptible et elle s’éloigne de nous, comme annoncé. De mon côté, je soutiens Gaara du mieux que je le peux et, ensemble, nous commençons à gravir les escaliers.

 

Comme je l’avais prévu, l’ascension s’est faite plutôt difficilement car Gaara semble avoir perdu tout sens de l’équilibre. Nous traversons ensuite le couloir dans un silence qui, pour une fois, m’est préférable. Dans cette situation, je ne vois absolument pas ce que je pourrai dire et je suis certain qu’il serait totalement inutile que je m’excuse. Quand bien même je le ferais, il ne trouverait à me répondre qu’un vague « Ce n’est pas ta faute ».

Lorsque nous pénétrons dans la chambre, il me force à le lâcher et continue à s’avancer en se maintenant au mur. Avoir besoin d’assistance semble le déranger et il préfère tout faire seul, même si je ne demande qu’à l’aider. Akamaru nous a suivi jusqu’ici et son regard suit les déplacements de Gaara avec une certaine appréhension. Je devine qu’il se sent responsable de l’état de Sabaku et qu’il s’inquiète pour sa santé.

Ma pensée rejoignant celle du chien sur au moins un point, je m’avance dans la salle et me poste devant Gaara, prêt à l’obliger à s’appuyer sur moi contre sa volonté. Seulement, voilà…

\- Gaa… Gaara… ?

Il ne me répond pas. Son état a encore empiré depuis que nous sommes partis. Durant le trajet, je n’ai pas osé le regarder dans les yeux et je viens seulement de remarquer sa situation. Il transpire à grosses gouttes, de la transpiration sûrement dûe à une douleur qu’il essaye de nous cacher. Son teint pâle a aussi carrément viré au fantomatique, ce qui ne fait qu’accentuer les traits noirs sur ses paupières et autour. Pire que ça, ses yeux sont comme… vides. Un aveugle n’aurait pu avoir le regard plus absent que lui et c’en est effrayant. Je commence à prendre peur au moment même où il tombe en avant. Fort heureusement, j’ai eu le réflexe de m’approcher et de le rattraper. Cela ne suffit cependant pas à me soulager puisque son corps tout entier est dans un état léthargique et je m’efforce de ne pas crouler sous son poids. Réfléchir, réfléchir… Et vite ! Je hurle les prénoms de Shikamaru et Ino en priant pour qu’ils m’entendent d’ici. J’espère que notre petit génie saura quoi faire et je me dis qu’il faut prévenir la personne chez laquelle nous sommes. Je sais, c’est stupide mais mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus correctement ! Mon cœur est prêt à exploser sous l’effet de la panique et je n’arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. Ce n’est qu’en voyant Akamaru inquiet dans l’embrasure de la porte qu’enfin, une idée lumineuse me traverse.

\- Akamaru ! Va chercher Ino ! Vite !

Qu’il ait compris ou pas, mon chien se propulse hors de la chambre et je l’entends aboyer en s’éloignant.

Je me concentre à nouveau sur ce qu’il serait logique de faire, maintenant. Malgré ma panique et mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine assez fort pour que je n’entende plus que ça, je remarque un signe plutôt réconfortant : dans mon cou, je sens le souffle de Gaara, plutôt régulier. En outre, sa tête, en tombant, a effectivement fini dans mon cou et j’ai moi-même mon propre visage appuyé contre son épaule pour essayer de l’empêcher de basculer d’un côté ou de l’autre. Hélas, ce brave jeune homme fait son poids et mes jambes commencent à trembler. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour ne pas tomber.

Je n’ai pas le temps de me perdre plus longtemps dans mes pensées que j’entends des bruits des pas de course dans le couloir. Ino est la première à passer la tête par la porte et une exclamation horrifiée s’échappe de ses lèvres. Malgré tout, elle ne panique pas comme je l’ai fait moi et s’approche rapidement, suivie de près par Shikamaru et Sakura.

\- Que s’est-il passé ?!, demande-t-elle en toute hâte.

\- Je ne sais pas !, hurlé-je, pris de panique. Il s’est évanoui d’un coup ! Aidez moi à l’allonger sur le lit !

Je n’ai pas besoin de le dire deux fois car ma peur en serait presque palpable et tous les autres s’approchent de moi pour m’aider. Doucement mais sûrement, le corps de Gaara quitte mes bras et on le dépose sur le lit. Même s’il n’est plus sur moi, mes jambes tremblent encore sous l’effet de la panique et c’est dos au mur que je m’appuie pour essayer de regagner un peu mon calme.

\- Je vais appeler une ambulance !, annonce Ino en se dirigeant derechef vers la sortie.

\- Pense à leur dire qu’il s’est cogné la tête en tombant, au cas où il faudrait qu’on fasse quelque chose.

Notre amie acquiesce d’un signe de tête et s’éclipse aussitôt de la chambre. Je vois Shikamaru en train de vérifier si le cœur de Gaara bat encore et s’il respire. Avec notre expérience, c’est probablement tout ce qu’on peut faire mais j’aurais été incapable d’y penser tout seul. Depuis qu’il est sur le lit, les battements de mon cœur se sont un peu apaisés mais il est évident que je suis toujours très inquiet ; Sakura s’approche de moi et exécute le même geste que tout à l’heure en posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- Tu… tu vas bien, Kiba ?, demande-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Je… j’ai eu très peur sur le coup… mais ça va un peu mieux, maintenant.

\- Ne t’en fais pas. Nous faisons du mieux qu’on le peut. Il va s’en remettre.

Comment fait-elle pour en être si sûre d’elle ?! Gaara vient de prendre un sérieux coup à la tête et il s’est évanoui, bon Dieu ! Remarque… Shikamaru n’a pas l’air très inquiet non plus. Est-ce parce que je suis le seul à avoir perçu son regard juste avant qu’il ne perde connaissance que je réagis de la sorte… ? Ou alors…

\- J’ai eu les pompiers !, nous annonce fièrement Ino en me sortant de mes pensées. Ils arrivent dans cinq minutes.

 

**[…]**

 

Les cinq minutes les plus longues de ma vie. J’ai eu l’impression de revivre tous les pires jours de mon existence durant ces cinq petites minutes. En partant, les pompiers ont déclaré que Gaara était entre de bonnes mains et qu’il ne fallait pas s’inquiéter. Loin de me rassurer, ces paroles n’ont eu aucun effet sur moi. Après tout, ne disent-ils pas ça à tout ceux qu’ils aident ? C’est une obligation pour eux d’agir de la sorte.

Etant donné que nous n’étions pas de sa famille, aucun de nous n’a eu le droit de l’accompagner à l’hôpital. Nous les avons regardés partir depuis le seuil de la porte dans un silence imperturbable. Les faits ont beau avoir été les mêmes pour tout le monde, ce dont j’ai été le seul à faire l’expérience me plonge dans un état de stress qui bloque ou saccade toutes mes fonctions motrices élémentaires. Alors que les autres ont tous quitté le seuil de la maison, mon regard refuse de quitter le virage depuis lequel notre ami est parti.

 

Ne reste dorénavant en suspend plus qu’une seule et unique question : que s’est-il passé… ? La réponse… Même mon cerveau engourdi par la peur est capable de me murmurer qu’elle risque de changer le cours de ma vie. Pourquoi ? Impossible de le savoir… Tout du moins… pour le moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre terminé !  
> En espérant vous revoir pour la suite :)
> 
> Bye bye !


	5. Ce tournant dans ma vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy chers lecteurs !  
> Enfin, j'espère. Parce que je me rends bien compte qu'il n'y a pas tant de français que ça sur ce site, et j'ai l'impression de parler un peu en tête à tête avec moi-même XD  
> M'enfin, pas de souci, je continue à poster les chapitres :)
> 
> Ce chapitre est, selon moi, le moins sympa de la fanfiction. Une fois passé, les autres sont tous au dessus, et j'aurais même presque envie de dire "de mieux en mieux", mais ça dépendra de vos goûts. En tout cas, j'espère vous revoir par la suite :)
> 
> Sur ce, je vais donc vous laisser avec mon chapitre, et vous dit à la prochaine !

* * *

**Dimanche 7 septembre**

 

Je me réveille en sursaut et me retrouve assis dans mon lit sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. En dépit de la pénombre de la pièce, un rapide coup d’œil me permet de remarquer toutefois que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre mais bien dans une autre pièce. Plus précisément, je suis dans la chambre d’amis des Yamanaka.

…

Ce qui veut dire que la journée d’hier n’était pas un rêve… ni même un cauchemar.

J’attrape mon portable pour m’informer de l’heure qu’il est. Dix heures et demi. Pas étonnant que quelques rayons de soleil passent sous les volets. Comme je m’y attendais, j’ai affreusement mal dormi cette nuit. En outre, on dirait que la fatigue a tout de même fini par l’emporter sur moi et j’ai dû m’assoupir aux environs de cinq heures du matin. Cela veut dire, si je calcule bien, que j'approche difficilement de la moitié des heures de sommeil de mes week-ends habituels. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Durant toute la nuit, j’ai essayé de comprendre ce qu’il m’arrive. Ainsi, dans ma tête ont défilé toutes les possibilités que mon cerveau pouvait me proposer. Hélas, parmi toutes celles que j’ai pu envisager, celle qui paraîtrait la plus logique est également celle qui me répugne le plus.

Je secoue la tête et décide de me reprendre. Ce que je fais pour le moment ne sert à rien, si ce n’est que je vais devenir fou. Hier soir, mes pensées étaient si confuses que j’en suis arrivé à penser des choses… assez déstabilisantes. Malheureusement, ces idées se sont incrustées dans mon esprit et elles m’obsèdent. Y réfléchir calmement devrait me permettre de les infirmer.

 

Je m’assieds en tailleur et pose ma tête sur mes deux mains. Je ne peux pas ignorer ce qui s’est passé la veille, c’est évident. Mais la véritable question est : que s’est-il passé… ? Je… suis complètement perdu. Le plus simple serait de… récapituler tout ce qui s’est déroulé pendant la journée d’hier. Non, mieux : il faudrait tout reprendre depuis le jour où j’ai commencé à discuter avec Gaara. Après tout, le… « problème » est là, non… ? Oui, ce serait le plus logique et ça m’éviterait de me dissiper de trop, comme je l’ai été durant toute la nuit. Cette attitude-là ne règlera pas mes ennuis. Il faut… essayer de réfléchir calmement.

… Depuis le début, Gaara a toujours été, de mon point de vue, à part. Premièrement, nous avons en commun notre bizarrerie et, aussi illogique que cela puisse l’être, je pense que ça nous a un peu rapprochés. Ensuite, ses manières de parler et d’être m’ont marqué tout simplement parce qu’elles sont totalement en décalage de ce que j’ai l’habitude de voir. L’exemple d’hier au moment où il a salué Akamaru en est la preuve. Le premier jour déjà, il est vrai que j’ai été intéressé par lui mais ce n’était que de la curiosité, rien de plus. Je ne pensais à lui que lorsque je le voyais et je n’ai pas l’impression qu’il était une sorte d’obsession. Oui, de la curiosité.

Et pourtant, c’est là que tout se complique… Je dois le reconnaître : lorsque je l’ai rattrapé et que ma tête s’est retrouvée dans son cou, mon corps - et plus précisément mes sentiments - ont réagi de manière inhabituelle. Son… odeur. Le simple fait d’y repenser me tord les entrailles, de la même façon que si on s’était amusé à me charcuter. Malgré tout, je ne peux le nier : ce parfum naturel a eu sur moi un effet jamais connu auparavant, quelle que soit la situation. À coup sûr, cette réaction n’a fait qu’aggraver l’état de panique dans lequel j’étais plongé. J’ai d’ailleurs du mal à l’admettre mais… cette odeur… elle… me manquerait presque.

Et encore… Si seulement c’était la seule chose bizarre… Avec le recul, je peux dorénavant affirmer que le voir s’évanouir a eu moins d’impact sur moi que le fait qu’il soit tombé dans mes bras. Je réalise également que je soutenais son corps tout entier et que, selon la manière dont mes mains étaient placées, je pouvais parfois sentir son cœur battre sous mes doigts. … Je constate avec horreur l’effet que ces battements réguliers ont pu avoir sur moi. Imaginer la scène d’un œil extérieur - et donc de me voir en train d’enlacer son corps tout entier dans le but de l’empêcher de s’écrouler - me met assez mal à l’aise pour, j’en suis certain, me faire monter le rouge aux joues. Je secoue la tête et me gifle pour me faire revenir dans le présent. Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que tous ces évènements… me troublent.

Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu’un de… gay… ?

Argh… ! Je déteste ce mot. Je n’ai rien contre les homosexuels mais ce n’est vraiment pas pareil quand c’est à soi que l’adjectif est adressé. Voir pourtant que tous mes raisonnements finissent sur cette explication est malgré tout très frustrant ! Il y a quand même une limite entre de la curiosité et de… l’amour. Voilà, c’est sorti ; difficilement mais quand même.

Mais… c’est impossible… ! De toute manière, le simple fait de m’imaginer en train de l’embrasser me révulse. Parce que oui, j’ai honte de l’avouer mais j’ai imaginé la scène, histoire de remettre mes idées à leur place. J’en ai même des frissons de dégoût qui me parcourent toute l’échine. En fait, si mon cœur s’est accéléré au moment même où il est tombé dans mes bras, c’est pour une raison toute simple : j’ai paniqué. Quant à la réaction des autres… ils étaient plus confiants parce qu’ils n’ont pas vu le visage de Gaara comme je l’ai vu. Oui, ça doit être ça. Je n’étais pas complètement moi hier soir et c’est pour cette raison que j’ai mal interprété les faits.

…

Ou alors… je me plante complètement.

Je pousse un long soupir à fendre l’âme et me rallonge sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête et le regard perdu dans le vide, devant moi. Pour le moment, tout mon cerveau est occupé avec mes pensées.

Pourtant… aussi loin que je m’en souvienne, je n’ai jamais été attiré par les hommes. Au contraire, c’est toujours sur les jeunes femmes que je me retournais. Tout du moins, je crois… Prenons Sasuke en exemple. Il a beau être un sexe-symbole, je n’ai jamais ressenti la moindre attirance envers lui… Je n’arrive vraiment plus à réfléchir et ce petit pincement que j’ai au cœur depuis hier ne m’aide pas vraiment.

 

Je décide de me lever finalement et vais ouvrir les volets. Chez Ino, tout est électrisé et je me surprends à regarder comme un idiot le volet qui s’ouvre. Rapidement, la lumière du jour envahit la pièce et les couleurs claires m’éblouissent le temps que mes yeux s’y habituent. Immédiatement après, je m’habille et m’apprête à rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Ils ont beau avoir remarqué mon malaise tout le reste de la soirée, je dois paraître le plus naturel possible dès maintenant. Je ne veux pas inquiéter qui que ce soit aves les pensées malvenues qui m’ont hanté toute la nuit. Pour le moment, nous devons juste nous inquiéter de l’état de santé de Gaara. D’ailleurs, je me trouve affreusement égoïste d’avoir pu me torturer l’esprit aussi longtemps avec ces idées alors que je ne me suis pas inquiété une seule petite seconde de la situation de notre ami. Car oui, en pénétrant dans le salon, les têtes de déterrés que font les autres montrent bien qu’ils le considèrent tous comme tel, maintenant. Etrangement, je n’ai pas été capable de relever cette inquiétude sur leurs traits hier soir. … J’étais probablement trop concentré sur mes propres problèmes pour m’en rendre compte.

 

D’un pas lourd mais mesuré, je rejoins donc Shikamaru dans le salon, en train de prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Je ne fais que croiser les filles car elles s’éclipsent dans la cuisine au moment même où j’arrive. Le simple fait que mon ami soit déjà réveillé à cette heure-là montre qu’il a passé une nuit mouvementée. Je le salue brièvement en prenant place et j’attrape une brioche.

\- Tu vas mieux ?, me demande-t-il immédiatement. Tu étais un peu secoué, hier… Enfin, tu as réussi à dormir un peu, au moins.

… Je savais que le sujet serait abordé mais j’avoue avoir espéré inutilement que cet instant ne viendrait pas tout de suite. Je m’efforce d’être le moins affecté possible lorsque je lui réponds.

\- Oui, ça va. J’avoue que le voir s’écrouler m’a un peu choqué. Et toi ?

\- J’ai plutôt mal dormi parce que je me faisais du souci mais sinon, je vais bien.

Mon regard quitte enfin la brioche déjà bien entamée et je m’attarde sur le visage de Shikamaru. Effectivement, ses yeux plutôt cernés lui donne un air moins vif qu’à l’accoutumé.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as vu pour que ça te perturbe à ce point ?, ajoute-t-il après un court silence.

Contre ma volonté, une certaine grimace de contrariété s’empare de mes traits quelques secondes. Ce sujet-là, j’aurai préféré l’éviter tout court car il m’oblige à revoir la scène… Pourtant, je ne vois aucune raison valable de ne pas lui répondre.

\- Il… au moment où il s’est écroulé, j’ai eu le temps de voir son visage durant quelques instants : il souffrait tellement qu’il transpirait à grosses gouttes et son regard était absent. On aurait dit qu’il était… mort. Du coup, j’ai paniqué.

Je me concentre à nouveau sur ma brioche et mords un coup dedans. Le plus possible, j’essaye d’éviter le regard de mon ami, et ce même lorsque sa voix brise une nouvelle fois le silence instauré entre nous.

\- Je comprends. Je suppose que ça doit marquer.

En parfaite synchronisation avec la fin de cette phrase, Ino et Sakura pénètrent dans la salle et viennent s’asseoir avec nous, à table. D’un côté, je suis soulagé parce que ça m’évitera de continuer à parler de mon ressenti sur cet accident. Peut-être est-ce une nouvelle forme d’hypocrisie ou de mensonge mais je veux éviter de penser à ce moment précis… J’ai déjà assez de difficulté à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe chez moi… Surtout que la possibilité que je sois… enfin bref. « Cette solution » ne m’enchante vraiment pas. Et encore, c’est un doux euphémisme pour dire qu’elle m’insupporte. Je ne peux pas être de ce genre-là, quoi… !

… Ah ! Je sais ! Il y a un moyen très simple de prouver que c’est impossible ! Il me suffit d’attendre le moment où je le reverrai ! Si cette sensation de malaise post-accidentelle disparaît à l’instant où je me suis assuré qu’il va bien, j’aurais réussi à me prouver que je n’ai fait que m’inventer des histoires à dormir debout. En réalité, c’est tout simple, d’autant plus que je suis certain de la manière dont les choses vont tourner : j’ai eu peur pour la vie d’un ami. Rien de plus qu’un ami. C’est vraiment très simple, en fait.

Cette nouvelle idée me donne une pêche d’enfer et j’en arriverais presque à sourire de soulagement. Heureusement, un certain mot parvient jusqu’à mes oreilles et me rappelle où je suis, ainsi que le cadre dans lequel nous sommes. Ce mot, vous l’aurez deviné, c’est son prénom à lui : Gaara.

\- J’ai appelé l’hôpital, déclare Ino d’un ton solennel pour attirer notre attention à nous, les mâles du groupe. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu de faire mais Sakura et moi avons décidé d’aller lui rendre visite.

C’est… peut-être un peu trop rapide pour moi. J’ai besoin de faire le tri dans mes idées avant d’être prêt psychologiquement à le revoir ! Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai décidé que cette rencontre devait être décisive qu’elle doit venir immédiatement… ! Enfin… c’est probablement mieux comme ça, après tout. … Je crois.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire qu’il s’est réveillé ?, demande Shikamaru, très perspicace. Sinon, je ne vois pas l’intérêt d’aller lui rendre visite aussi tôt.

\- Oui, exact. Excuse-moi, j’ai oublié de préciser le plus important : il va relativement bien. Il a juste pris un gros coup au crâne. Cela dit, les médecins refusent de nous en dire plus sur les raisons exactes de son malaise. Apparemment, ce ne serait pas dû qu’à la chute mais…

\- Secret médical, achève le petit génie à sa place.

Elle acquiesce d’un signe de tête.

\- Alors ?, s’informe Sakura en faisant entendre sa voix pour la première fois du dialogue. Vous faites quoi ?

\- Il n’est pas trop fatigué pour nous recevoir ?, enchaîne Shikamaru.

\- Tout porte à croire que non, lui réponds Ino. Il a dormi toute la nuit et, même s’il a sûrement connu de meilleurs jours, il est assez alerte pour comprendre ce qui se passe autour de lui et tenir une discussion rationnelle.

\- C’est une bonne nouvelle. Je viens avec vous. Je suppose que tu nous accompagnes, Kiba ?, demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je percute seulement maintenant que je suis le seul à ne pas avoir pris part à l’échange. Pour être franc, je suis totalement dans le coltard à cause d’un manque de sommeil évident et c’est la raison majeure de mon mutisme. Etonnamment, j’ai l’impression que la décision que j’ai prise il y quelques instants m’a permis d’évacuer toutes les pensées négatives qui me hantaient. Résultat : je me sens incroyablement… serein. En y repensant, je remarque même que la désagréable sensation de malaise qui me suivait depuis la vieille est également partie. J’ai l’impression que cet incident sera vite oublié.

\- Oui, bien sûr, articulé-je enfin.

L’apaisement dont je bénéficie se sent jusque dans ma manière de parler et Shikamaru me regarde un instant de travers, un sourcil levé, avant d’être sorti de ses pensées par l’enthousiasme de notre hôte.

\- Très bien !, s’exclame-t-elle. Comme il est presque déjà onze heures, je pense que ce serait mieux d’y aller après le repas. D’ailleurs, à ce propos… nous n’avons toujours pas mangé la raclette !

Un grand sourire égaye son visage et je l’accompagne sans me forcer. Il est vrai que nous n’avons pas eu le cœur de nous gaver de fromage fondu, hier soir. Pour faire simple, nous allons dire que l’ambiance ne s’y prêtait pas trop. Je crois que tout le monde est parti se coucher sans manger… Pour revenir sur une note plus joyeuse, on peut donc en conclure que nous allons pouvoir nous remplir de raclette au déjeuner d’aujourd’hui ! J’en ai déjà l’eau à la bouche ! J’espère qu’Ino en a commandé assez pour qu’Akamaru puisse en avoir un peu, lui aussi. Tiens, d’ailleurs : où est passé ce chien ?

Je me lève subitement de table et balaye la salle du regard.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?, s’informe Sakura.

Mon regard daigne se poser sur elle quelques secondes, le temps que je lui réponde.

\- Où est passé Akamaru ? Il n’a pas dormi avec moi, cette nuit…

Soit dit en passant, c’est peut-être l’une des raisons qui a fait que j’ai aussi mal dormi.

\- Il est dehors. On dirait qu’il avait besoin de se dégourdir les pattes.

\- Je vais le rejoindre.

\- Nous resterons par ici, quand viendra l’heure où tu nous chercheras.

Je confirme d’un mouvement de tête que j’ai bien tout enregistré et je les laisse dans une discussion plutôt mouvementée. Vraisemblablement, notre décision d’aller voir Gaara a remonté le moral des troupes, ce qui est une bonne chose en soi.

 

Le temps de traverser le salon et je me retrouve à l’extérieur, dans le grand jardin des Yamanaka. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et je parie qu’il fera en moyenne plus chaud que la veille. Puisqu’Akamaru n’est pas en vue, je longe les murs de la maison pour en faire le tour. Sans réfléchir, je passe par le côté où l’accident a eu lieu… Etant donné que pour le moment, je me sens mieux, je préfère marcher vite et ne pas m’attarder sur les lieux. Je n’ai pas l’impression que rester ici trop longtemps pourrait me saper le moral mais je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Malgré mes bonnes résolutions, je ne peux cependant m’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil à l’endroit même où il s’est écroulé. Il serait d’ailleurs plus exact de dire qu’il s’est fait renverser, même si ça sous-entend que je suis un peu fautif.

Tiens, en parlant du loup : voilà Akamaru qui me rejoint en courant, la langue dehors.  Mon esprit et mon regard se focalisent donc entièrement sur mon chien et je souris de le voir si content. Les grands espaces lui font vraiment du bien, c’est indéniable. Prêt à le réceptionner, je m’accroupis et attends sagement qu’il me plaque au sol. Sans même ralentir sa course, Akamaru va donc me percuter de plein fouet et me faire perdre l’équilibre, ce qui va me forcer à m’allonger sur le dos, mon chien sur tout le long de mon corps. Je ris à m’en abîmer les cordes vocales pendant une petite dizaine de minutes, puis finis par décider que j’ai assez fait l’idiot pour le moment. Suivi de très près par un chien totalement euphorique, je rejoins la porte d’entrée, en prenant toutefois grand soin de ne pas repasser devant la « scène de crime ». Peut-être parce qu’il trouve que je ne marche pas assez vite, Akamaru ne va pas arrêter de prendre quelques mètres d’avance, puis faire marche arrière et me tourner autour de cette manière jusqu’à ce que j’atteigne le seuil d’entrée. Une chose est claire : être un chien présente certains avantages. Dans le cas présent, il semblerait que ça permette d’être heureux et insouciant, et ce même si l’atmosphère est plutôt tendue, ici, dans le salon. Pourtant, la décision que nous avons tous pris a déjà bien allégé la situation. En fait, il semblerait que je sois le seul à bénéficier de cet état d’esprit serein et apaisé. Je ne sais pas si c’est quelque chose de normal ou pas mais je préfère ne pas trop me poser de questions. Il n’y a pas un dicton qui dit que l’imbécile est toujours heureux ? Et bien dans mon cas, il est évident que ce n’est plus qu’un simple proverbe. Ne me reste donc qu’à attendre que les heures passent.

 

**[…]**

 

Une longue heure s’est écoulée depuis que je suis allé chercher Akamaru dans le jardin. Entre-temps, nous avons tous appelé les uns après les autres les membres de nos familles respectives pour les informer que nous ne rentrerions pas avant le début de soirée. À ma grande surprise, Hana m’a fait lui promettre que je lui donnerai des nouvelles de Gaara dès que je l’aurais vu. Son intérêt pour un ami qu’elle ne connait même pas m’a un peu surpris, jusqu’au moment où j’ai réalisé que c’est le contraire qui aurait été malvenu.

Maintenant, nous sommes tous à table, autour d’une machine à raclette qui chauffe déjà depuis quelques minutes. Comme je l’avais espéré, Akamaru a eu le droit à sa part et je souris de le voir se régaler de la sorte. Le plaisir passé, je hausse cependant un sourcil en réfléchissant aux conséquences de l’alimentation récente de mon fidèle canin. Il faudra vraiment que je fasse attention et que je parle de ça avec ma sœur. Les chiens ne peuvent pas se permettre d’avoir un régime alimentaire comme celui des humains et je ne voudrais pas qu’il soit malade à cause de moi. Une fois de temps à autre ne peut que lui faire plaisir mais dernièrement, c’est pratiquement un jour sur deux qu’il se gave de n’importe quoi.

Alors que je suis plongé dans mes intenses réflexions, la voix de Sakura va forcer mon esprit à rejoindre celui des autres dans le salon.

\- Dites…

Par réflexe, mon regard se pose sur elle en même temps que celui de mes amis. Ses deux mains sont sous la table et nous n’apercevons de son visage qu’une toute petite partie, ses longs cheveux roses cachant le reste.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Sakura ?, demande enfin Ino, brisant ainsi un silence un peu trop long à mon goût.

L’interpellée relève le visage et je lis dans ses yeux une certaine inquiétude, cependant même qu’elle cherche les mots justes pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

\- J’ai pensé à quelque chose, tout à l’heure…, articule-t-elle enfin. Est-ce que… est-ce que vous croyez que Gaara a vraiment envie de nous voir ? Je me suis laissée croire que, peut-être, il nous en voudrait pour la tournure qu’ont pris les évènements… Est-ce qu’il serait vraiment une bonne idée d’aller le voir s’il y a un risque qu’il soit dans cet état d’esprit ?

Ah… Elle s’inquiète vraiment pour ça ? Il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi. Je suis sûr qu’il serait plutôt du genre à s’en vouloir pour nous avoir soi-disant gâché la soirée. Je m’attends d’ailleurs à ce que Shikamaru ou Ino le lui fasse comprendre mais je me rends compte en détaillant leur visage les uns après les autres que les doutes de Sakura font l’unanimité chez nos deux amis également. Un peu surpris par leur réaction, je décide toutefois de leur enlever une épine du pied.

\- Vous vous faites du soucis pour rien, affirmé-je avec un aplomb qui ne laissait pas place au doute. J’ai déjà eu une discussion plus ou moins similaire avec lui, une fois. Il serait plutôt du genre à s’en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé.

Comme je m’y étais attendu, tous les regards se sont dirigés vers moi et tous me dévisagent. La première à reprendre la parole est Sakura.

\- Tu crois ?

Hochement de tête positif de ma part.

\- Mais il n’a rien fait !

Je hausse les épaules pour montrer que je suis d’accord mais que je n’y peux rien. Avouer que je le connais mieux que mes amis me coûte beaucoup et je ne m’en rends compte que maintenant. Je sais que, en temps normal, ça ne voudrait rien dire mais dans la situation actuelle… ça tendrait plus à appuyer l’hypothèse que je refuse d’envisager réellement. Durant quelques petites secondes seulement, le doute s’immisce à nouveau dans mon esprit. Heureusement, j’arrive à contenir mes angoisses et me concentre sur Sakura, dorénavant excitée comme une puce. Je souris en imaginant la surprise de Gaara lorsque l’enthousiasme de notre amie le submergera.

 

C’est la dernière fois que nous avons parlé de lui avant de partir pour l’hôpital, en début d’après-midi. J’ai beau ne pas vouloir croire à la possibilité que je puisse être homosexuel, je ne peux m’empêcher d’appeler cet instant « l’heure de vérité ». J’ai besoin d’avoir une sorte de confirmation et, surtout, la nécessité de me prouver que Kiba Inuzuka est un homme tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal.

… Allez. C’est parti.

 

**[…]**

 

Nous venons d’arriver à l’hôpital, dans une ambiance plutôt neutre. Le degré de certitude de mes affirmations pendant le repas a eu un effet plutôt positif sur tout le monde. Idiotement, j’avais pensé que Shikamaru aurait été assez futé pour deviner les états d’âme de Gaara tout seul mais il est évident maintenant que je me trompais.

 

Le beau temps dont j’ai pu profiter tout à l’heure ne nous a toujours pas quitté lorsque nous descendons de la voiture. L’hôpital est seulement à huit minutes de voiture du domaine des Yamanaka - je le sais, j’ai compté les minutes en regardant le tableau de bord - et c’est la mère de la famille qui nous y emmène dans un grand 4x4. Pour préserver une voiture neuve, nous avons laissé Akamaru dans le jardin et j’espère qu’il ne fera pas d’ânerie. Une fois que nous sommes tous sortis de la voiture, Ino discute avec sa mère de l’heure à laquelle elle doit revenir. Je n’écoute que d’une oreille discrète car mon attention toute entière est tournée vers l’hôpital.

Depuis l’accident de mes parents, je déteste purement et simplement tous les hôpitaux. L’odeur qu’il y règne, les infirmières qui y déambulent, tout. Tout me fait horreur. Heureusement, mon aversion ne s’apparente tout de même pas à une phobie. Non, je peux y pénétrer sans problème. On va seulement dire que je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à le faire.

 

Les modalités réglées, notre petit groupe se dirige vers le grand bâtiment blanc qui me nargue depuis que je suis arrivé. À force de ne pas regarder où je marche - je suis trop occupé à lancer un regard noir à l’hôpital, comme s’il pouvait comprendre que je ne l’aime pas -, je finis par prendre un peu de retard sur les autres et je suis bon dernier. Alors qu’ils sont tous déjà à l’intérieur, je me stoppe devant la porte d’entrée sans prévenir. Un doute, une hésitation, m’empêche d’entrer.

Et si… je me trompais ? Ne voudrait-il pas mieux que je m’enfuie d’ici et que je fasse tout pour ne plus jamais revoir Gaara ? Avec un peu de chance, même s’il était vraiment possible que je tombe amoureux de lui, ça me passerait ?

…

Je suis un idiot. Tout le monde considère Sabaku comme un ami, maintenant. Si je venais à l’éviter, on finirait forcément par savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Puis, sans en arriver à de telles extrémités, je ne suis pas gay !  Inutile donc de se faire du soucis à ce propos. Tout va très bien se passer. Je ne comprends même plus pourquoi j’en suis venu à cette conclusion, tellement elle est ridicule !

… Ou plutôt, si, je m’en souviens et c’est pour cette raison que j’ai peur. Car oui : à ce stade, c’est de la peur. Si je venais à me rendre compte que j’étais amoureux d’un homme, ma vie toute entière en serait bouleversée. Ma vision des choses, mon regard sur les autres, ma manière d’être,… Rien n’y échapperait. Je suis terrorisé à l’idée que cette hypothèse puisse se concrétiser. L’état calme et serein dont j’ai pu profiter s’est totalement volatilisé. Ne me reste maintenant plus que de la peur et de l’appréhension. De l’appréhension, oui, car je ne serais pas le seul à changer. Comment réagiraient ma sœur, mes amis ? Je pourrais venir à perdre tous ceux que j’aime, à l’exception près d’Akamaru, évidemment.

\- Hey, Kiba !, m’interpelle Shikamaru. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Nous y allons !

Je force un sourire dans sa direction et crois lui adresser un vague « j’arrive ». Maintenant, il faut que je me fasse une raison. Ce ne sera peut-être qu’un mauvais moment à passer… Quoi qu’il en soit, et ce quel que soit le résultat de cette expérience, je le sais : aujourd’hui représente un sacré tournant dans ma vie.

 

**[…]**

 

Lorsque je reprends conscience de l’endroit où je me trouve, je suis dans les couloirs de l’hôpital, accompagné de mes amis, en direction de la chambre de Gaara. Mon corps a agi tout seul et je serais bien incapable de dire qui a obtenu les renseignements que nous cherchions, tout comme je le serais de savoir comment j’ai réussi à arriver jusque-là. D’ailleurs, je me moque de tous ces détails. Ce qui compte pour le moment, c’est que je viens d’entendre Shikamaru dire que nous étions tout proches. Je fais peut-être un peu dans le mélodramatique mais j’aurais envie de dire « Nous y sommes. Il est l’heure ».

Pour le moment, je suis dans un état particulièrement instable. Pour résumer de manière très simplifiée, mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve, même si je me sens globalement bien. Évidemment, tout est relatif : je ne me sens bien que si l’on compare la nuit que je viens de passer avec mon ressenti du moment. Heureusement pour moi, j’ai connu de meilleurs jours. Cette constante sensation de stress et d’appréhension ne semble pas décidée à me laisser. Je suppose que c’est un bien maigre prix à payer pour ce que cette rencontre risque de changer dans ma vie…

 

Tous ensemble, nous opérons un dernier virage dans les couloirs affreusement calmes de l’hôpital. Un peu plus loin, du mouvement nous fait instinctivement lever les yeux vers son origine. D’ici déjà, je reconnais Kankurô. Il fallait s’attendre à le voir par ici : il est lié de bien plus près que nous à notre ami. Le frère de Gaara est en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme aux traits contrariés. Des cheveux blonds mi-longs coiffés en quatre petites couettes, un simple coup d’œil me permet de comprendre qu’elle n’a rien à envier à notre chère Ino. Et je ne parle pas que de ses courbes avantageuses ! Non, effectivement, elle me donne tout de suite l’impression d’une femme qu’il ne faut pas se mettre sur le dos.

Lorsque nous approchons, Kankurô nous dévisage à son tour quelques instants avant d’afficher un grand sourire. Sans attendre, l’ainé de Gaara se lève et vient à notre rencontre.

\- Vous êtes les amis de Gaara, n’est-ce pas ?

Sakura est celle qui lui répond la première, tandis que je me réjouis de voir Kankurô de si bonne humeur. Ce que nous a dit Ino n’était donc pas un mensonge : Gaara va réellement bien. Pourtant, le savoir ne suffit pas à me rassurer totalement et mon regard se perd sur la blonde qui accompagne Kankurô. Impatiente, elle a elle aussi quitté sa chaise et s’est avancée de quelques pas vers nous.

\- Tu nous présentes ?, demande-t-elle à Kankurô.

\- Oui, bien sûr, déclare-t-il en se tournant dans sa direction. Ces jeunes gens sont les amis chez qui j’ai amené Gaara hier après-midi.

\- Enchantée, dit-elle en nous dédiant un grand sourire. Je suis Temari, l’ainée de la famille Sabaku.

Décidément… Dans cette famille, les enfants ne se ressemblent vraiment pas. Je n’aurais jamais pu deviner un quelconque lien de parenté entre n’importe lequel des trois enfants. Tour à tour, nous nous présentons à la grande sœur de Gaara, puis Sakura, toujours un peu inquiète, décide d’aborder le sujet qui nous a tous réunis ici.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

Le visage de Kankurô s’assombrit un peu mais il continue de sourire.

\- Il va bien. Il a une minerve pour lui éviter de brusques mouvements de la tête, il est cloué au lit pour quelques jours et ça le fait râler, mais il va bien.

\- Les médecins ont refusé de me dire ce qu’il avait, enchaîne Ino. Il semblerait que la chute ne soit pas à la base du problème. Est-ce qu’il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

Quelle perspicacité… Ino a deviné que les médecins ne nous divulgueraient aucune information et elle s’attaque maintenant à sa famille, de manière toutefois très subtile. Elle ne demande pas vraiment ce qu’il a mais la réponse la plus logique serait de le dire tout de même. Je souris assez faiblement pour que personne ne puisse le remarquer ; elle est maligne, Ino, quand elle le veut ! D’ailleurs, Kankurô semble hésiter sur ce qu’il faudrait répondre à une telle question.

\- S’il ne vous l’a pas dit, je ne peux pas le faire, déclare-t-il finalement. Ce n’est pas à moi de vous raconter sa vie.

Hélas, il a répondu probablement la seule chose qui pouvait nous empêcher de connaître cette vérité. Toutefois, nous savons maintenant que Gaara « cache » quelque chose. Shikamaru et moi sommes cependant les seuls à connaître l’existence de sa cicatrice. Je me demande si les deux sont liés. Une mauvaise chute sur la tête et une grosse cicatrice dans le dos… Aucun lien évident, c’est certain.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Kankurô se rend compte du froid que sa déclaration a jeté sur nous et reprend la direction des évènements.

\- Venez, ne restez pas là ! Sa chambre est juste à côté, je vais vous y emmener. Après tout, c’est lui que vous êtes venus voir, pas sa famille.

Une famille plutôt restreinte, d’ailleurs… Où sont leurs parents ? Enfin, la question se posera plus tard car Kankurô nous entraîne avec beaucoup d’entrain jusque devant la chambre de son petit frère. Il nous laisse là et affirme retourner auprès de sa sœur, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Si l’on en croit ses dires, elle et lui n’ont pas encore eu le temps de manger et ils commencent sérieusement à avoir faim. Nous le remercions et Ino nous intime de la suivre pendant qu’elle passe la porte de la chambre.

Je suis le dernier à pénétrer dans la salle, prétextant la galanterie pour laisser passer Sakura devant moi. Le plus drôle, c’est qu’elle me remercie alors que, finalement, je ne fais que profiter d’elle. Avant de mettre un pied dans la salle, j’inspire un grand coup pour m’insuffler du courage.

 

Dans la pièce, mon regard est immédiatement attiré par la tignasse rousse de Gaara, allongé dans son lit. Ino est déjà à ses côtés et le salue joyeusement, tandis que Shikamaru est de l’autre côté et pose une main sur son épaule dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant. Sakura n’étant rentrée que quelques petites secondes avant moi, elle accourt enfin à ses côtés.

\- Tu vas bien ?, demande-t-elle, un peu alarmée malgré les dires des médecins et de Kankurô.

Il nous regarde tous les uns après les autres, peut-être un peu surpris de nous voir ici, puis sa mâchoire se décrispe enfin.

\- Oui, répond-il simplement.

\- Nous avons croisé ton frère et ta sœur dans le couloir, enchaîne Shikamaru. Il paraît que tu deviens fou à force de rester allongé.

\- Et que tu détestes ta minerve, précise Sakura.

Encore une fois, Gaara prend son temps pour nous répondre.

\- Il exagère toujours. Je suis surtout pressé de sortir parce que je n’aime pas les hôpitaux.

Tiens, un autre point commun avec moi. D’ailleurs, cette comparaison me rappelle que je n’ai toujours rien dit. Je m’approche donc du pied du lit.

\- Salut, lui adressé-je joyeusement. Content de voir que tu n’es pas mort !

Je dis ça en rigolant mais je n’en menais pourtant pas bien large, hier. D’ailleurs, je… me sens bien. Est-ce encore mon corps qui me joue des tours ? Non, c’est différent de ce que j’ai pu ressentir une bonne partie de la matinée. Je ne suis pas serein mais je me sens bien. Je réagis exactement de la façon dont j’avais pu l’imaginer : maintenant que je suis rassuré sur son état, je suis redevenu moi-même. C’est fou ce que ça peut faire du bien !

\- Merci d’être venus, murmure finalement le blessé.

Sakura et Ino se lancent un coup d’œil complice et, un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, miss Yamanaka en rajoute une couche.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- … J’ai ruiné la soirée dont vous parliez depuis le début de la semaine.

Cette fois, c’est à Shikamaru de me dévisager. Je suppose qu’il doit se dire que j’avais vu juste à propos de notre ami. Gaara, lui, n’ose plus regarder personne et est soudainement très intéressé par la couverture posée sur lui. Ses bras sont posés le long de son corps et ses poings serrés, un peu comme s’il ne voyait pas comment on pourrait ne pas lui en vouloir. Shikamaru sera le plus rapide à savoir quoi dire.

\- Une soirée… Dans une vie, ça ne représente pas grand-chose. Je te l’avais dit : ce n’était pas comme si notre vie dépendait de cette soirée. Nous en ferons d’autres.

\- Et cette fois, tu la passeras avec nous jusqu’au bout !, me suis-je exclamé, un peu dépassé par mon enthousiasme.

Non, en fait, je me suis beaucoup trop emporté. Une bombe vient d’exploser. Tout du moins, ça n’aurait pas pu faire plus de dégâts sur moi.

Comme si j’étais à une vingtaine de mètres d’eux, je n’entends que faiblement Sakura en train de confirmer ce que je viens de dire. Pour l’instant, je fais un sérieux blocage.

… En entendant nos paroles réconfortantes, Gaara a levé les yeux et m’a fixé quelques secondes - le temps que Sakura lui saute dessus, en somme -. Et puis… Si pour les autres, son visage semblait sceptique et toujours aussi impassible, j’ai l’impression de pouvoir y lire bien plus. Pour moi, c’est comme si… il pleurait. Tout mon écosystème s’en est trouvé chamboulé.

Mon corps tout entier me fait vite comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Ma gorge se serre, ma respiration s’accélère, mon estomac se retourne, ma tête me tourne,… Je n’ai absolument rien eu le temps de prévoir et toutes mes craintes ont ressurgi d’un coup. Ma vision devient floue et je suis obligé de poser mes deux mains sur le pied du lit pour ne pas chavirer. Je suis en train de nous faire une crise d’angoisse, et bien comme il le faut. Évidemment, ma situation ne passe pas longtemps inaperçu, même si j’aurais tout fait pour. Shikamaru s’approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as ?, s’inquiète-t-il. Tu es tout pâle.

\- Je vais chercher un médecin, se propose tout de suite Ino.

\- Non !, imploré-je pour la stopper. C’est… l’hôpital. Je… j’étouffe. J’ai besoin de sortir. Excusez-moi.

C’est la première chose qui a réussi à traverser mon esprit perturbé. J’espère que ça suffira pour les arrêter dans leur élan d’altruisme. À en juger par le silence qui nous englobe, je constate que j’ai réussi à avoir ce que je voulais et, d’un pas chancelant, je prends le chemin de la porte. Shikamaru m’attrape le bras pour me faire comprendre qu’il va m’accompagner mais je lui souris en affirmant que je n’ai pas besoin de lui. Heureusement pour moi, il ne voit pas que c’est faux et que je fais tout ça juste pour éviter de me trahir plus que je ne l’ai déjà fait. Je franchis donc la porte de la chambre, seul.

 

En chemin, je constate avec bonheur que Kankurô et Temari ne sont plus là et qu’ils n’essaieront donc pas de m’aider, eux aussi. De toute manière, le simple fait d’avoir quitté la chambre d’hôpital m’aide déjà à me sentir mieux. J’ai toujours l’impression que je vais rendre tout ce que j’ai mangé à midi mais je vais mieux.

Difficilement mais sûrement, je rejoins l’extérieur et inspire jusqu’à ne plus avoir de place dans mes poumons. Je m’assieds sur les marches d’escalier juste à l’entrée et tente de me calmer totalement.

… J’ai été un idiot. Encore une fois, j’ai tout interprété de travers. Enfin, dire que j’ai interprété tout ce que je voyais pour que ça aille dans le sens où je le voulais serait plus juste. Pourtant, son visage… Ce visage, celui qu’il avait à ce moment bien précis… Jamais quelqu’un n’a déclenché en moi un tel torrent de réactions. De la peur, de la compassion, de l’envie, et même…

Normal de voir que j’ai pu croire être « sorti d’affaire ». Je ne savais pas reconnaître ce que ce sentiment était capable de faire. Jusque-là, je n’avais jamais ressenti ça. Une sensation d’apaisement, de calme, - de bonheur, peut-être - qu’on ne ressent que lorsqu’une certaine personne est proche de nous.

Oui, il faut vraiment que je me fasse une raison : je… suis tombé amoureux de Gaara. Ma vie vient de changer et je ne peux rien y faire. Sans que je ne puisse les retenir, quelques larmes roulent sur mes joues et viennent s’écraser pitoyablement sur le sol, insensibles aux regards étranges que me jettent les passants. En fait, j’ai comme l’impression que je viens de mourir pour renaître totalement différent. Tout ce qui me concerne est remis en question et la peur, l’appréhension, les doutes,… Tout s’empare de moi pour ne plus en démordre. C’en est tel que je n’arrive pas à empêcher ces larmes de couler et, surtout, il m’est impossible de… d’arrêter de penser à « lui ». Encore maintenant, j’espère que je vais me réveiller pour me rendre compte qu’il n’a jamais existé ailleurs que dans mes rêves, même si je sais que ce n’est qu’une utopie.

Ma vie… part en vrille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà. Je ne suis pas plus enthousiaste qu'au début, mais ce chapitre étant posté, nous allons pouvoir aborder les parties qui me plaisent plus. Le chapitre suivant est encore un peu houleux, mais la suite changera un peu de ton, vous verrez ^^
> 
> Je vous salue donc, amis lecteurs !  
> Bye bye !


	6. Sombre réalité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour !  
> Voici la suite de ma fanfiction. Ce chapitre est le dernier à vraiment me gêner, et je suis impatient de vous montrer la suite :)
> 
> Bonne lecture, en attendant !

* * *

Je suis toujours assis sur les marches. Je n’ai pas compté depuis quand exactement mais je pense que ça doit déjà faire un bon quart d’heure que je suis là. En tout cas, j’ai réussi à stopper mes larmes, même si mes yeux sont encore rouges d’avoir pleuré. Des centaines de personnes me sont passées devant les unes après les autres et j’ai eu la désagréable sensation que chacune d’elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C’est comme si sur mon front était marqué que j’étais…

Non, c’est trop dur, ne serait-ce qu’à penser. Je n’arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. Après tout, l’image que j’ai des homosexuels n’est pas très… glorieuse, nous dirons. Je n’avais vraiment aucun problème avec ces personnes mais les récents évènements m’ont fait développer un certain dégoût pour cette partie de la population. Enfin, plus qu’envers eux, ce dégoût est surtout tourné vers moi.

Ce sentiment n’est pas normal. Un homme ne devrait pas pouvoir en aimer un autre ; c’est tout simplement contre nature ! Pourtant, qu’est-ce que ça pourrait bien être d’autre ? Ce pincement au cœur, cette sensation désagréable et en même temps si apaisante, ce que son visage suscite en moi, … Tout. Tout me laisse penser que je suis vraiment amoureux de lui. Ce qui revient à dire que je suis un détraqué : de l’extérieur comme de l’intérieur, je suis un raté. J’étais déjà à mi-chemin entre la bête et l’être humain quand, maintenant, j’en arrive à éprouver des sentiments pour une personne à laquelle je ne devrais même pas penser.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi, c’est certain. Inutile donc de préciser que mon corps n’est pas d’accord avec mes sentiments. Lorsque j’ose, un court instant seulement, m’imaginer avec un homme… Je me ravise d’autant plus vite, me traitant intérieurement d’idiot, de pervers ou de n’importe quel nom d’oiseau qui puisse me venir à l’esprit. Je commence à regretter ce jour où j’ai décidé de m’adresser à Gaara. Si je ne l’avais pas rencontré, rien n’aurait changé.

 

Alors que je continue de ruminer ces sombres pensées, je sens qu’une personne se pose juste à ma droite, sur les marches. Ma tête appuyée contre le mur à gauche, je ne peux pas voir de qui il s’agit mais je suis certain que c’est l’un de mes amis qui s’inquiète de ma longue absence.

\- Tu vas mieux, Kiba ?, demande enfin la voix de Shikamaru après un silence prolongé.

Je tourne enfin mon visage dans sa direction. Loin de le rassurer, ma mine décomposée ne l’inquiète que davantage. Plutôt que de mentir en disant que tout va bien, j’ai déjà décidé de profiter du lieu où nous sommes pour trouver une bonne excuse. Je me frotte les yeux avec une manche pour essuyer ce qui reste de larmes et je lui réponds enfin.

\- Oui, je vais mieux. Excusez-moi d’être parti si précipitamment.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

Etrangement, ce geste a maintenant une toute autre signification dans mon esprit et je trouve la présence de sa main très désagréable. Dans l’état où je suis, j’aurais préféré qu’il ne me touche pas. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas le lui dire franchement sans paraître suspect. Ou alors… il faudrait justement que je parle de ce qui me tourmente ? Se pourrait-il que Shikamaru soit en mesure de m’aider, après tout ? Il arriverait peut-être même à résoudre mon problème et à me faire redevenir celui que j’étais avant ? … Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir tout mon monde s’effondrer. Même si cette solution paraît difficile, je me sens obligé de mentir à tout le monde. Si j’y mets du mien, j’arriverais peut-être à redevenir normal de moi-même.

\- C’est… c’est cet hôpital qui me met mal à l’aise, articulé-je enfin pour m’expliquer.

Dans le cas présent, discuter avec quelqu’un d’intelligent est vraiment une bénédiction. Il a tout de suite compris ce que je voulais dire - ou plutôt ce que je voulais lui faire croire - et il ne m’en demandera pas plus. Même si ce que je fais croire être mon problème est évident, je suis par exemple certain que Sakura m’aurait demandé des détails. Détails que je n’aurais pas voulu donner. Hélas, pour compenser les mots réconfortants qu’il ne trouve pas, Shikamaru resserre l’étreinte de sa main sur mon épaule, ce qui ne fait que me mettre plus mal à l’aise. Je sais que derrière son geste, rien n’est sous-entendu, mais j’ai peur de me rendre compte que ce contact me fait du bien ou, pire, qu’il me plaît.

C’est stupide, je le sais. Si mercredi dernier, dans les vestiaires, ce geste n’a eu aucune conséquence sur moi, il ne devrait y avoir aucune raison pour que cela change aujourd’hui. Néanmoins, je ne peux m’empêcher d’avoir peur de mes réactions, maintenant. Il y a une semaine, l’idée que je puisse ressentir quelque chose pour un homme était totalement proscrite, si bien que je ne vois pas pourquoi d’autres choses ne pourraient pas apparaître avec cette révélation. C’est donc très simple : tout ce que je veux, c’est que ce contact ne soit plus. S’il te plaît, Shikamaru, lâche-moi…

 

Comme pour répondre à mes supplications intérieures, sa main quitte enfin mon corps et il se lève. Il se déplace de manière à être devant moi et je me sens forcé de lever mon visage pour regarder le sien. Le soleil est derrière lui et je ne discerne que partiellement les traits de son visage.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ici avec toi ?, me propose-t-il.

Je réfléchis à la proposition quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que ce n’est pas vraiment ce que j’appellerais une très bonne idée. Pour le moment, plus je suis loin des autres, mieux je me porte.

\- Non, merci. Je vais rester ici et j’attendrais tranquillement que vous en ayez fini.

Même à contre-jour, je réalise qu’il scrute mon visage à la recherche d’une information que je n’arrive pas à deviner, puis il reprend.

\- Bon… Si tu le dis. Je retourne avec les autres pour leur dire que tu n’es pas mort.

Son ton s’est fait plus léger, limite rieur, et je n’ai donc pas pu retenir un faible sourire qui voulait s’imposer sur mes lèvres. Satisfait de lui-même, il me dépasse sur la droite et s’apprête à pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

\- Merci, dis-je précipitamment.

Pour des raisons qu’il ne peut pas vraiment deviner puisque je les lui ai cachées, j’ai ressenti le besoin urgent de le remercier avant qu’il ne disparaisse dans les couloirs sombres de l’hôpital.

\- De rien, répond-il de manière aussi désinvolte que s’il m’avait simplement passé le sel sur la table.

…

Me voilà donc seul, une nouvelle fois. Paradoxalement, je ne suis plus si sûr que c’est ce à quoi j’aspirais. D’un côté, il aurait pu m’embrouiller encore plus que je ne le suis déjà mais de l’autre, je pense qu’il aurait pu me changer les idées et me faire penser à autre chose. Quoique, ce n’est pas même pas certain. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c’est que mon égo vient de prendre un sacré coup. J’ai peur. Peur de mon avenir, de ce qui pourrait m’arriver. Après tout, si j’en suis venu à me rendre compte que quelque chose que je croyais acquis ne l’était pas du tout… Toute ma vie peut être remise en cause. Finalement, de quoi puis-je donc être certain ? Dans un geste désespéré, j’essaye bêtement de me prouver que je ne suis pas véritablement amoureux de lui. Evidemment, cela ne sert à rien mais ça a au moins le mérite de me faire réaliser quelque chose.

En réalité, si j’y réfléchis… je ne m’étais jamais posé de question sur mon orientation sexuelle. J’avais toujours pensé que j’étais parfaitement normal et je n’étais jamais allé plus loin. Mon physique étrange et la personne que je suis n’attiraient pas vraiment les femmes et je n’avais donc jamais été mis en position de dire si oui ou non, mes préférences allaient vers les hommes ou les femmes. Je n’étais jamais tombé amoureux non plus, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Cependant, au vu des dernières révélations, c’est chose normale. Inconsciemment, je devais tout fait pour ne pas comprendre que j’étais homosexuel et il n’y avait qu’une personne comme Gaara, très spéciale à mes yeux, pour me faire réaliser que les femmes me laissaient plus ou moins indifférent. En fait, je ne m’intéressais pas à ce genre de choses, c’est tout. Enfin, savoir que peut-être, ces… tendances sont en moi depuis toujours ne change pas vraiment la donne sur le dégoût profond que je m’inspire. Il est difficile d’expliquer ce que je ressens. D’un côté, je reconnais que Gaara ne m’est pas totalement indifférent. Il est même probablement la seule personne à avoir suscité en moi de telles réactions. De l’autre, je continue toujours à ne pas accepter que je puisse être gay. En effet, même si, en soi, cela ne me dérange pas d’être amoureux d’un homme, ce que cela implique me gène. Le problème majeur se voit donc être tous les contacts physiques. Prendre un homme dans mes bras, l’embrasser ou… plus ; c’est tout cela qui me révulse. Le simple fait d’y penser me donne la nausée et j’ai l’impression que je vais rendre tout ce que j’ai pu avaler de la journée. Pourtant, et pour m’éviter de pénétrer à nouveau dans l’hôpital, je réussis à passer outre ce mal et je tente tant bien que mal de me reprendre, afin de ne pas susciter la moindre peur à mes amis lorsqu’ils reviendront.

 

… De toute ma vie, je n’ai jamais été aussi… seul. J’ai l’impression que cette différence m’isole totalement du commun des mortels et les réactions que ce secret pourrait engendrer s’il était révélé à mon entourage m’effraie d’autant plus. Je ne sais comment ceux qui m’accompagnent quotidiennement réagiraient, et ce même dans le cas de ma sœur, Hana, ou de Shikamaru, que je connais pourtant depuis si longtemps. Par peur de leur réaction, je choisis donc de tout leur cacher. Je le sais : cette situation risque de me torturer psychologiquement, surtout si Gaara s’ajoute officiellement au groupe. Je pense cependant être parfaitement capable de l’endurer. Ce qui sera le plus dur à gérer sera ma manière d’être. Il faudra que j’apprenne à inhiber toutes les réactions étranges que je pourrai avoir à l’égard de Gaara. Si ce qui anime ce problème sont mes sentiments, ils finiront probablement par s’atténuer et par disparaître. Tout du moins, je l’espère. L’amour est un domaine - et plus particulièrement un sentiment - que je ne maîtrise pas du tout.

Ces quelques pensées étant les plus positives que j’aie pu avoir de toute la journée, je me détends un peu et, tout en essayant de voir les choses du bon côté, je me remets doucement de mes émotions.

 

**[…]**

 

Peu de temps après, tous mes amis sont revenus et nous sommes tous repartis dans la grande maison des Yamanaka. L’après-midi étant déjà bien entamé, nous n’avons pas trop tardé avant de décider de laisser Ino tranquille chez elle. J’ai été obligé d’appeler Hana pour qu’elle passe me prendre - puisque Kankurô n’allait pas revenir juste pour moi - et j’ai été le dernier à quitter la demeure. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes se sont écoulées, l’ambiance joviale dans laquelle mes amis étaient a fini par déteindre sur moi et je suis de bien meilleure humeur que tout à l’heure. Je vais même être capable de sourire spontanément, tout comme je vais lancer une petite pique dont j’ai le secret, à Sakura, lorsqu’elle partira. Pourvu que ça dure… !

Hélas, puisque le sujet fâcheux est celui qui est le plus d’actualité, Hana ne se retiendra pour me demander l’état dans lequel se trouve Gaara sur le trajet du retour.

\- Tu avais dit que tu m’appellerais mais tu ne l’as pas fait. Je me suis un peu inquiétée.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû : il va bien.

Faire des réponses les plus courtes possibles. Voilà la seule manière de ne pas montrer que je suis contrarié. Entendre parler de lui a déjà suffit à me soulever le cœur un instant, alors je préfère éviter de m’attarder sur le sujet. Par contre, cela ne semble pas être le cas de ma sœur.

\- Au fait, tu ne m’as pas dit comment s’appelle ton ami.

\- Gaara. C’est un nouveau de notre classe. C’est son frère qui est passé me prendre ; ils habitent tout près de chez nous.

Tant que j’y suis, je préfère anticiper les questions qu’elle risque de me poser. Avec un peu de chance, nous passerons à autre chose plus vite.

\- Et bien j’espère qu’il sera vite sur pied !

\- … Moi aussi.

Tout le dialogue durant, j’ai trouvé particulièrement intéressant tout ce qui était sur ma droite, refusant alors obstinément de regarder Hana ne serait-ce qu’une fois. Heureusement, elle va prendre ma manière d’être pour de l’inquiétude et, comme l’aurait fait un certain Shikamaru, elle va essayer de concentrer mon attention sur autre chose.

\- Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui te ferait envie, ce soir ?

Je concède enfin à détourner mon regard du décor qui défile sous mes yeux pour revenir sur elle. Ce brusque changement de sujet aura au moins eu le mérite de balayer la mauvaise humeur qui pointait le bout de son nez. Je lui adresse même un sourire pour la rassurer et ne pas trop en faire. Si j’ai le droit de m’inquiéter, je ne peux pas me permettre de montrer à quel point Gaara a un impact sur moi.

\- Quelque chose de pas trop lourd. Ce midi, nous avons mangé une raclette et je crois que je n’ai toujours pas fini de la digérer. Akamaru doit en avoir plein l’estomac, d’ailleurs… !

Que ce soit naturellement ou pour alléger la situation, elle rit à l’entente de mes remarques. De son côté, en entendant son nom être prononcé, mon chien va d’ailleurs se laisser emporter et il va aboyer joyeusement. Je lui jette un œil et tapote gentiment sa tête, qui vient d’apparaître entre les deux sièges avant.

\- Tu entends parler de nourriture et tu rappliques, toi !

Il jappe encore une fois pour me répondre et cela fait une nouvelle fois rire ma sœur. Dans la suite logique des choses, nos habitudes vont reprendre le dessus et il ne nous faudra pas longtemps avant de nous chamailler comme de vrais gosses.

 

Et finalement, le week-end est arrivé à son terme.

J’avoue ne pas être déçu. Il s’est passé assez de choses durant ces deux derniers jours pour remplir un bon mois. Lorsque, le soir venu, je me suis regardé dans la glace, je ne suis pas arrivé à reconnaître le Kiba que j’étais vendredi. Savoir que le jeune homme qui me regarde - les yeux affreusement vides d’espoir - est capable de ressentir quelque chose pour un autre homme est déstabilisant. Certains de mes points de repères ont disparu et je risque d’avoir besoin de temps avant d’être émotionnellement stable. En espérant qu’attendre suffira.

Dans tous les cas, je suis littéralement crevé - en partie parce que je n’ai presque pas dormi du week-end - et je m’effondre sur mon lit aussitôt que j’ai enfilé ce qui me sert de pyjama. Malgré tout, cela n’empêche pas une dernière larme de quitter mes yeux pour s’écraser pitoyablement sur mon oreiller.

 

**Jeudi 11 septembre**

 

La moitié de la semaine est passée.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en dire… Ce qui me vient est horriblement égoïste mais je voudrais que Gaara ne revienne jamais. En réalité, ma vie de ces derniers jours a pour ainsi dire été pratiquement comme j’en avais l’habitude il n’y a de cela pas très longtemps. Je me suis en effet rendu compte que mon… attrait pour les hommes s’arrête pour le moment à la personne qu’est Gaara. Sasuke, réputé pour être un très bel homme, ne m’inspire toujours que du mépris. Quant aux autres, c’est également comme avant. Je ne sais pas s’il est possible de comprendre à quel point j’ai été soulagé de faire ce constat. La solution qui dit que c’est mon inconscient qui me force à cette réaction n’est pas à exclure mais je m’en moque ; je suis bien trop content que ce soit ainsi que les choses se déroulent.

Et pourtant… je suis de plus en plus fatigué. Dès que je ne suis plus entouré de mes amis, aussitôt que mon esprit n’est plus occupé, c’est sur Gaara que reviennent mes pensées. Conséquences : je dors plutôt mal la nuit. Jusque là, nous n’avons pas eu le temps de retourner le voir à l’hôpital et j’avoue sans gène en être très content. Je suis devenu un monstre d’égoïsme mais j’essaye de me préserver, voilà tout. J’ai déjà du mal à garder le masque de façade que je me donne tout le temps devant les autres alors je ne peux pas m’occuper de tout à la fois. Je fais tout pour paraître normal et plein d’énergie, comme je l’ai toujours été. Vraisemblablement, je suis devenu un expert en quelques jours car tout le monde s’y est laissé prendre, Hana et Shikamaru compris.

Réaction normale de ma part, c’est donc avec une appréhension toute particulière que chaque matin depuis le début de la semaine, je regarde le coin de rue d’où serait censé arriver Gaara, priant intérieurement pour ne pas le voir arriver. Jusqu’ici, mes attentes ont été exaucé… mais cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

 

Ce matin, c’est donc avec une boule d’angoisse au niveau de l’estomac que je me rapproche du point de ralliement de sa rue et de la mienne. Aujourd’hui encore, je ne le vois pas. Cela dit, je sais que ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, puisque je marche particulièrement vite et ne regarde que devant moi. Je le sais : c’est une ruse digne d’un enfant de cinq ans pour refuser la réalité. Malheureusement, ladite réalité me rattrape très vite quand, une petite dizaine de mètres plus loin, Akamaru se met à aboyer. Nier l’avoir entendu serait parfaitement ridicule et je décide de me retourner. J’ai beau l’avoir fait à vitesse normale, j’ai la désagréable sensation de voir tout mon monde ralentir cependant même que j’opère ce demi-tour. À contrario, l’image qui s’impose à moi quand j’aperçois une tignasse rousse me retourne le cœur et me donne l’impression d’être en accéléré.

Gaara est accroupi à côté de mon chien et lui caresse la tête dans un geste amical que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il ne sourit pas vraiment mais son visage n’est pas aussi inexpressif qu’il pourrait l’être. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça… Surtout que chez moi, tout est déglingué. Mon cœur a naturellement accéléré depuis le moment où j’ai entendu Akamaru japper mais c’est bien pire maintenant - de loin -. Un court instant, toutes les défenses que j’avais pu préparer se sont volatilisées. Il… il… on dirait qu’il est programmé pour agir exactement comme il ne le faudrait pas. Son attention pour mon chien, sa manière d’être, ses réflexions, … tout. J’ai l’impression que tout est fait pour me marquer au fer rouge. Si je m’écoutais, je crierais que c’est de la triche. Après tout… je suis vraiment tombé amoureux très vite. Je trouve ça presque ridicule, avec le recul. Je n’ai jamais rien ressenti pour qui que ce soit et un homme sorti de nulle part a chamboulé toute ma vie en moins d’une semaine. Enfin, la situation ne se prête pas à ce genre de pensées pour le moment.

Je reprends donc contenance juste avant qu’il ne lève ses yeux sur moi. Suivi de près par un Akamaru déjà bien habitué à son visage, Gaara s’approche de moi et me salue. Son visage a déjà repris son aspect indéchiffrable habituel lorsque je lui réponds.

\- Salut.

Puis plus rien. Mon cœur bat encore beaucoup trop vite et je n’arrive pas à trouver quelque chose de censé à dire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce silence aura duré - car mon expérience du temps est complètement déréglée - mais je constate avec surprise que Gaara sera la premier à le briser.

\- Tu vas bien ?, me demande-t-il, sans émotion spéciale dans la voix.

Cette manière de s’informer de mon état me laisser espérer qu’il n’a pas remarqué que je ne vais pas bien, justement. En fait, je pense même qu’il ne demande ça que pour faire la conversation. Néanmoins, cela n’empêche pas que son attention à mon égard me perturbe : il n’avait jamais pris la peine de s’informer de mon état auparavant. Intérieurement, je ris de moi-même. J’en suis arrivé à un point où le moindre détail me bouleverse. C’en est pathétique.

\- Ça va. Et toi ? Les médecins t’ont enfin laissé sortir ?

\- J’ai encore un peu mal au crâne mais je survivrai. Je suis dispensé de sport pour plusieurs semaines.

Son problème est donc vraiment sérieux. Faire ce constat n’est pas pour me redonner ma bonne humeur, je l’avoue.

\- Excuse-moi… C’est à cause de mon chien que tu as passé tout ce temps à l’hôpital.

Jusqu’ici, j’avais extraordinairement réussi à soutenir son regard mais là, mes yeux quittent les siens pour s’attarder sur le sol entre nous. Je ne suis par la même pas en mesure de savoir ce qu’exprime son visage mais cela n’empêche en rien sa voix d’arriver jusqu’à moi.  Cela dit, je n’en ai pas vraiment besoin : je sais ce qu’il va me répondre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi je devrais t’en vouloir. Ce n’est pas comme si tu m’avais délibérément poussé.

En plein dans le mille. J’aurais dû parier qu’il me répondrait ça. Pourtant, même si je savais qu’il en viendrait à me dire ce genre de choses, l’entendre fait du bien. Je me sens un peu moins coupable, même si cela n’empêche pas que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Pour le coup, le silence s’installe à nouveau entre nous. Dans un effort surhumain, je réussis à relever la tête et mon regard se pose sur les deux billes émeraudes en face de moi.

\- On devrait y aller, non ?

C’était la manière la plus logique de changer de sujet et de passer à autre chose. Pour des raisons différentes, il acquiesce d’un signe de tête et nous partons en direction de l’école. Le début du trajet se fait tranquillement, et ce même pour mon cœur dont les battements se sont un peu calmés. Etrangement, les silences me dérangent encore plus qu’avant et je m’apprête à lui poser une question lorsqu’il me devance de peu.

\- Est-ce que tu pourras me donner les cours que j’ai manqués ?

Le temps que sa demande monte jusqu’à mon cerveau, quelques secondes s’étaient écoulées.

\- Euh… Oui, bien sûr ! Par contre, tu risques d’en avoir pour tout un après-midi à tout recopier… Les profs ont été plutôt inspirés, cette semaine.

\- Ce n’est pas grave. Merci.

\- En revanche, je t’avouerais que ce serait peut-être mieux que tu demandes à Sakura ou Ino. J’ai une écriture bien à moi et je ne suis pas certain que tu arriverais à me relire. Ou alors il faudra que je reste avec toi pour t’aider.

Ce n’est qu’après l’avoir prononcé que j’ai réalisé ce que je viens de dire. Ces mots sont sortis tout seuls sans que je n’arrive à les retenir. Je fais tout pour essayer de l’éviter et pourtant, j’en viens moi-même à lui proposer de passer tout un après-midi avec lui.

… En fait, paradoxalement, je viens de me rendre compte que sa personne peut avoir deux effets radicalement différents sur moi. La réaction que je connais la mieux est celle qui me met mal à l’aise et me torture la nuit, m’empêchant alors de dormir. La deuxième, qui me prouve définitivement que je suis amoureux, est celle qui se manifeste lorsque je suis en sa présence. Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite et je perds parfois pied selon la situation mais… je me sens bien. Je suis content de l’avoir à mes côtés, poussant le vice jusqu’à être heureux de le voir, tout simplement. Cette constatation m’horripile. Il est maintenant impossible de nier que je suis amoureux de lui. Les questions que je me pose maintenant sont donc toutes autres : combien de temps cela durera-t-il ? Est-ce que je serais capable de vivre avec ? En effet, je n’arrive toujours pas à me faire à cette idée que moi, Kiba Inuzuka, je puisse faire ma vie avec un homme. Dans le cas présent, par exemple, même si j’avoue être content de le voir, je refuse catégoriquement de m’imaginer ne serait-ce que dans ses bras. Je trouve que cette image sonne faux, contre-nature, et mes sentiments n’y changeront rien. Non, cela ne changera rien au fait que cette possibilité me rend malade. Et quand je dis ça, je ne parle pas seulement d’être dans ses bras mais de ce qu’il peut y avoir après…

\- Si tu n’as rien de plus important à faire, je suis d’accord.

C’est la voix grave de Gaara qui vient de me tirer de mes sombres réflexions et me rappeler ce qui m’en a fait venir à ces conclusions. Rapidement, je passe au second plan ce à quoi je pensais et reviens dans le monde réel. Si je n’ai rien raté, il vient donc d’accepter ma proposition de lui tenir compagnie. En quelques secondes, j’ai repris pied et prépare une réponse.

\- En fait, ce n’est pas comme si nous allions être seuls. Je te donnerai tout ça pendant notre heure d’étude et je resterai à côté pour t’aider.

Pour toute réponse, un son indescriptible s’échappe de sa gorge. Dans mon esprit, j’enregistre que c’est un « D’accord. » et je passe à la suite.

 

**[…]**

Midi, l’heure de la pause. Nous nous dirigeons tous vers le self, comme d’habitude. Et quand je dis tous, je sous-entend que Gaara est là, lui aussi. Les autres ont été très heureux de le voir de retour ce matin. Pour ceux qui comprennent comment fonctionne Sakura, cela veut dire qu’il y a eu des cris de joie, des embrassades, et tout le tralala qui s’ensuit. L’enthousiasme de notre amie a carrément submergé le pauvre Gaara. Moins démonstratifs mais tout aussi heureux, Shikamaru et Ino l’ont accueilli avec un grand sourire. Dans cette ambiance joyeuse, il est donc difficile de passer une mauvaise journée. Même à moi, le retour de notre ami m’a été très bénéfique. Il semblerait que ce que les autres essayaient de me faire comprendre en parlant de l’amour a enfin des répercussions sur moi. Je perds parfois le sens des réalités et je suis content pour pas grand-chose. Pour résumer, nous dirons que tout va bien, tant que je ne réfléchis pas au fait que c’est un homme qui me met dans cet état. Le mieux, c’est même que je ne réfléchisse pas à tout ça et que je fasse attention à ce que je ne laisse pas les autres deviner que quelque chose est différent. J’ai… l’impression de mentir constamment. Enfin, je ne peux pas m’en plaindre car c’est mon choix.

 

Pour l’heure, nous sommes tous à table. Si depuis le début de la semaine nous avions repris notre table habituelle, le retour de Gaara nous oblige à nous asseoir où il y a de la place. Je suis en train de discuter avec mon voisin de table, Shikamaru, lorsque Sakura nous interpelle tous.

\- Ecoutez-moi ! J’ai eu une idée.

Elle s’arrête instantanément en voyant le regard sceptique que je lui lance. Elle a très bien compris le message que je voulais lui faire passer. Et pourtant, elle préfère m’ignorer et enchaîner sur l’idée en question.

\- Je voulais aller faire un tour au centre commercial, ce week-end. Est-ce que ça vous dirait qu’on y aille tous ensemble et qu’on se mange un fast-food, sur place ? Ce n’est pas ta faute, Gaara, mais je préfèrerais remplacer le souvenir de notre dernière sortie par quelque chose de plus joyeux !

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu as abandonné ton régime, Sakura ?, plaisanté-je.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, réplique-t-elle avec un regard plus noir que jamais. Mais ne t’étonne pas si tu es encore célibataire à trente ans, avec des remarques pareilles.

Yaouch… ! Ça fait mal. J’aurais pu être vexé si je ne savais pas que nous étions comme ça tous les jours. Les autres le savent d’ailleurs tout autant que moi, puisqu’ils font comme si de rien n’était et continuent l’échange.

\- En prenant le bus, c’est possible, affirme Ino. Vers quelle heure ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop…, lui répond Sakura. Le week-end, tout le monde veut se reposer alors… pas avant onze heures ?

\- Pas de problème ! Et vous ?, nous demande Ino.

\- Si ce n’est pas à l’aube…, commence Shikamaru. Je pense que je pourrais me sortir du lit un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Quant à moi… Sortir me ferait le plus grand bien. Je sais que je vais tourner en rond à ruminer des idées noires si je passe tout le week-end à la maison. Le samedi, ma sœur travaille… Donc rien ne m’empêche de sortir ce jour-là. Il faudra juste que j’abandonne mon chien à la maison quelques temps. Je n’aime vraiment pas faire ça mais si ce n’est qu’une fois de temps en temps… je ferais un effort.

\- Comptez sur moi !, m’exclamé-je avec aplomb. Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas rester là-bas toute la journée parce que je ne veux pas abandonner Akamaru trop longtemps…

\- On comprend, me répond Ino. On essayera de garder les choses qui vous intéressent le moins pour la fin.

\- De toute manière, ajoute Sakura, ça ne change rien qu’on fasse le shopping avant ou après que tu sois parti. Et toi, Gaara ?

Tout le monde s’est tourné vers Sabaku, jusque-là très calme. J’ai l’impression qu’il a du mal à nous suivre lorsque nous partons sur notre planète, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible pour quelqu’un comme lui, qui n’a pas beaucoup l’habitude de vivre très entouré.

\- Je ne pourrais pas venir, affirme-t-il. Mais ne vous gênez pas pour moi.

Je dois l’avouer : je suis un peu déçu. J’aurais aimé le voir en dehors du lycée, sans mauvaise surprise. Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état d’esprit, sauf que Sakura ne le cache pas le moins du monde, contrairement à moi.

\- Oh non !, s’exclame-t-elle. Tu as quelque chose d’important à faire ? Tu ne peux pas reporter ?

\- Je l’ai déjà fait. Chez moi, nous sommes encore dans les cartons et je devais aider mon frère et ma sœur à tout déballer la semaine dernière déjà. Cependant, après votre invitation, ils ont été d’accord pour tout repousser à cette semaine. Je ne peux pas leur faire encore faux bond.

Le silence s’installe. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi pensent les autres mais la déclaration de Gaara a vraiment jeté un froid. On dirait vraiment que je n’étais pas le seul à vouloir le voir en dehors du lycée.

\- Vous avez tant de choses que ça à faire ?, s’informe enfin Ino.

\- Nous devons monter des meubles et transporter certaines choses. Ne vous séquestrez pas chez vous pour moi.

\- Non, c’est sûr… mais c’est dommage.

\- Et si on venait chez toi pour te donner un coup de main, ça dérangerait ta famille ?, demande brusquement Shikamaru.

Cette fois, c’est vers le petit génie que se tournent toutes les têtes.

\- Enfin, reprend-il, je ne veux pas parler pour les autres mais je vous offre mon aide volontiers. Le centre commercial pourra attendre.

Je le vois d’ici : Gaara est surpris. Ce ne sont que quelques petits détails mais son visage n’est pas aussi impassible qu’il peut l’être par moments. Quelqu’un qui ne le connait pas du tout ne verrait peut-être même pas la différence. En tout cas, l’idée de mon meilleur ami me plaît bien. Si Gaara ne peut pas sortir, pourquoi ne pas le rejoindre ? Cette idée peut paraître malsaine lorsque l’on sait le phénomène de rejet qu’il existe de ma part face à ce qu’il suscite chez moi mais… j’aime aussi sa présence. C’en est à croire que je suis masochiste. Puisque l’idée vient de Shikamaru et pas de moi, je peux sans problème exprimer mon opinion sur le sujet.

\- Personnellement, commencé-je sur un ton pompeux digne d’un noble du seizième siècle, je veux bien vous faire l’honneur de ma présence.

\- Si le plus fainéant d’entre nous a accepté, je serais couverte de ridicule jusqu’à la fin des temps si j’osais me dérober, affirme Ino avec un sourire en coin.

Sakura hoche vigoureusement la tête pour montrer qu’elle est d’accord, ce qui fait rire Shikamaru. Avait-il prévu cette réaction de la part d’Ino ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, lâche enfin Gaara, coupant court à notre discussion. Vous pourriez passer l’après-midi à vous amuser dehors et vous préférez venir m’aider à monter des meubles ?

Je suppose que c’est la raison qui m’a poussé à tomber amoureux de lui et pas d’un autre. Il est si… spécial, autant dans la manière de penser que dans celle d’agir. Un terme simple comme amitié ne semble pas avoir le même sens chez lui que chez la majeure partie des êtres humains. Il ne comprend pas que notre groupe fait tout pour soutenir un ami, sans avoir à se forcer, juste pour le plaisir d’avoir pu rendre service à l’autre.

Ino, la voisine de Gaara, pose une main énergique sur l’épaule de ce dernier, lui sourit, et répond.

\- Tu fais partie des nôtres, maintenant. Tu vas devoir t’habituer au fait qu’on est un peu envahissant. Aucun de nous ici ne se force. Nous faisons ça parce que nous en avons envie. D’ailleurs, j’espère bien que tu aurais fait la même chose pour nous, ajoute-t-elle en plaisantant.

Même expliqué de cette manière, Gaara semble ne pas vraiment comprendre notre raisonnement à tous et nous dévisage les uns après les autres.

\- Tu n’as pas envie qu’on vienne ?, demande miss Yamanaka.

Les deux yeux émeraude se tournent vers les yeux bleus de notre amie.

\- Là n’est pas vraiment la question…

\- Alors demande à ta famille si ça dérange de voir débarquer une bande de fou-furieux, que tu comprennes ce qui nous pousse à agir ou pas !

\- Je pourrai aller au centre commercial un autre jour !, renchérit Sakura.

\- Je demanderai, concède enfin Gaara.

De toute manière, ce n’est pas comme s’il avait le choix. Ino et Sakura savent déjà se montrer très persuasives, alors si Shikamaru est de leur côté, le pauvre Sabaku est foutu !

\- Tu aurais gagné du temps si tu avais dit oui tout de suite, fait remarquer Shikamaru, le sourire aux lèvres.

Gaara ne lui répond pas mais je ne vois pas quel miracle pourrait lui faire penser le contraire. De mon côté, je me réjouis déjà de ce week-end, même si une petite voix résonne quelque part dans mon crâne, me faisant comprendre que cet état n’est pas normal.

 

**[…]**

 

Le repas englouti, le reste de la journée de cours est passé relativement vite. La mauvaise humeur de Sasuke n’aurait même pas réussi à me saper le moral. Le repas s’était fait dans une telle ambiance que j’étais prêt à tout affronter, cet après-midi. La dernière sonnerie ne s’est donc même pas trop fait attendre et nous sommes tous en train de nous dire au revoir, sur la place des bus. Shikamaru est le dernier à nous quitter, nous laissant l’image d’un jeune homme qui baille à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. De notre côté, Gaara et moi sommes partis ensemble, dans la direction de nos maisons respectives. Ma révulsion pour les silences étant toujours les mêmes, je ne vais pas attendre très longtemps pour engager un échange.

\- Au fait, l’apostrophé-je, tu ne m’as pas demandé d’aide pour recopier mes cours. Tu es sûr d’avoir tout compris ?

En effet, comme je viens de le faire comprendre, Gaara a profité de l’heure d’étude de l’après-midi pour recopier tout ce que sa chute lui avait fait rater.

\- Mon frère a une écriture un peu comme la tienne. J’ai l’habitude.

Comme toujours, ses réponses sont concises. Il ne met jamais de fioritures dans ses dialogues. C’est une qualité comme un défaut. Dans le cas présent, je pense que toutes mes tentatives d’échanges risquent d’avorter. À ma grande surprise, c’est toutefois lui qui reprend le dialogue.

\- Vous prévoyez vraiment de venir chez moi, ce week-end ?

Sa remarque me fait sourire. Alors comme ça, il n’y croit toujours pas ? C’est mal connaître Ino que de penser de la sorte. Sans regarder autre chose que le chemin devant moi, je lui réponds.

\- Bien sûr ! Nous ne revenons jamais sur notre parole. Et puis ce sera sympa, si nous sommes tous là. Tu ne crois pas ?

Comme il ne répond pas tout de suite, ma curiosité est piquée à vif et je jette un œil dans sa direction. Mon regard s’arrête alors sur ses yeux, détail de son visage qui a tendance à toujours attirer mon attention. Il semble en train de réfléchir.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, explique-t-il. Que vous me considériez comme un ami est déjà étrange après le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble, alors savoir que vous êtes prêts à sacrifier votre après-midi juste pour m’aider me fait tout autant bizarre.

Je sais qu’il pense tout ce qu’il vient de dire… mais les mots choisis ne me plaisent pas. Je ne vais pas me gêner pour le lui faire remarquer.

\- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c’est que ça n’est pas un sacrifice. Les autres apprécient la personne que tu es et te considèrent comme un ami à part entière pour cette raison. Il n’y a rien à comprendre. Après, si notre présence te dérange tant que ça… tu peux nous le dire. Je pense que personne ne se vexera si tu le fais maintenant.

Ce serait même tellement plus simple, pour moi… Je n’aurais plus à jouer ce numéro d’équilibriste avec mes amis. Et pourtant, même si je dois jouer un rôle, je ne suis pas certain que je serais mieux dans ma peau si Gaara était loin de nous. En peu de temps, je… suis devenu accro ? Non, c’est différent. Je ne sais pas comment décrire tout ça mais j’aime sa présence. Juste sa présence. L’idée de le toucher ou de l’embrasser me gêne - voire me répugne - toujours autant. Je pense que ce qui risque d’en résulter est une amitié très fragile. Tant pis. Je tente le coup. À condition qu’il soit d’accord, évidemment.

\- Je suis désolé.

Tiens donc. Pourquoi s’excuse-t-il ? Est-ce que mes propos lui ont donné l’impression d’être coupable de quelque chose ? Ce n’était pas le but.

\- Pourquoi ?, me risqué-je à demander.

Un nouveau silence. Il hésite sur ce qu’il peut dire ou pas, je suppose. Et finalement, il se lance.

\- J’ai la chance d’avoir certaines personnes qui me tendent la main sans rien demander en retour et j’hésite toujours. J’ai parfois l’impression d’être un humain incomplet.

Je reste muet. Que faudrait-il répondre à quelque chose comme ça ? Je n’y étais pas du tout préparé. Enfin… je verrais bien certaines choses à dire. Je ne suis juste pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de déballer mon sac de cette manière. Ou alors il faut que je fasse bien attention aux mots que j’utilise.

\- Ce n’est pas forcément un défaut, commencé-je. Celui que tu appelles un « humain complet » n’est pas toujours celui qui mérite le détour. Si tu es avec nous, c’est que tu es assez complet pour mériter notre intérêt. Tu n’as pas remarqué que nous étions tous un peu marginaux ?, ajouté-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mes paroles ont un effet certain sur Gaara, puisqu’il tourne enfin son visage dans ma direction. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour soutenir son regard après avoir été aussi franc avec lui. J’aurais pensé que m’adresser à lui en ces termes m’aurait au moins fait rougir. À contrario, il semblerait en fait que je n’ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. Il va me fixer comme ça pendant quelques secondes, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à me répondre, puis ses yeux vont de nouveaux se diriger devant lui. Je vais l’imiter, et nous allons rester ainsi silencieux sur la petite centaine de mètres qu’il nous reste en commun.

Arrivés à la fameuse intersection, nous allons nous saluer et, au moment où je m’apprête à partir de mon côté sans en demander plus, j’entends sa voix qui s’élève une dernière fois.

\- Kiba.

Je me retourne et croise à nouveau ses deux yeux verts. Son visage n’est plus impassible mais assurément très sérieux.

\- Merci.

Il n’ajoutera rien et ne me laissera pas le temps de répondre avant de se retourner à son tour et  partir de son côté, me laissant seul. Si mon cœur s’était soulevé en l’entendant prononcer mon nom, cela n’est pas comparable au sursaut qu’il vient d’avoir. Pendant une durée indéterminée, je vais donc rester planté là, comme un idiot, sans bouger.

Et finalement, je vais enfin reprendre contenance et suivre le chemin que j’ai déjà emprunté des centaines de fois, machinalement. Un sourire apparaît alors petit à petit sur mon visage, tandis que je repense à ce qui vient de se passer.

Effectivement, Gaara est un homme. Et pourtant, même si mon corps n’est vraiment pas d’accord avec ce constat, je l’aime, cet homme. C’est bien la première fois que ces mots me viennent si spontanément et, surtout, les penser sans arrière-goût d’amertume est une grande nouveauté. Ce n’est pas si mal d’être tombé amoureux de quelqu’un comme lui, si ?


	7. Rumeurs et révélations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy ! Voici le chapitre suivant de mon histoire. En espérant que ceux qui se sont perdus par là l'apprécieront :)  
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

  **Vendredi 12 septembre**

 

Je suis en retard !

Non, pire : je suis très en retard ! Fichu réveil ! Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai oublié de le mettre à sonner hier soir qu’il doit me faire faux bond de la sorte !

Après avoir lancé ces accusations complètement stupides contre un objet qui n’y est pour rien, j’attrape un morceau de brioche, mon sac, mets mes chaussures en continuant de mâcher, puis me propulse à l’extérieur de ma maison, Akamaru sur les talons. Déjà hors d’haleine pour avoir traversé la maison en courant dans tous les sens, je ne m’arrête pourtant pas et sprint le plus rapidement possible jusqu’à mon lycée. Il doit me rester en tout et pour tout cinq minutes pour faire un chemin qui en prend dix d’habitude.

Arrivé tout près du carrefour où le chemin de Gaara et le mien se rencontrent, je fais une pause, pour souffler. Je jette un œil dans sa rue mais ne le voit pas. Forcément, s’il est comme d’habitude, il est déjà au lycée. Il est toujours à l’heure et n’avait aucune raison de m’attendre ce matin. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois être heureux de ce constat ou pas. Après tout, si je suis si en retard ce matin, c’est parce que je n’ai réussi à m’endormir que très tard dans la nuit, lorsque mon corps n’était plus en mesure de tenir. En effet… reconnaître que j’aime cet homme et être en mesure de le vivre sont deux choses totalement différentes. Savoir que j’ai réussi à penser spontanément au fait que je suis amoureux de lui n’a aucun rapport avec l’acceptation de l’idée que je puisse être homosexuel. Haha… Savoir que j’utilise encore le verbe « pouvoir » au lieu du verbe « être » pour décrire ma situation me fait rire. Il faut que je l’imprime dans mon crâne !

  **Je suis gay.**

Ce que je ressens pour Gaara est trop… spécial, pour imaginer que ça puisse être autre chose que de l’amour. Par contre, aussi paradoxal que ça puisse l’être, cela n’empêche pas que je n’arrive pas à me faire à l’idée qu’un jour, peut-être, ce serait un homme qui se réveillerait à mes côtés. Je trouve même cette situation assez gênante, pour ne pas dire qu’elle me paraît impossible. Certes, j’aime Gaara mais être à ses côtés me suffit. Je n’ai pas besoin de l’avoir contre moi.

… Décidément, je suis un détraqué. Au final, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux. Je suis une sorte de mélange entre un homosexuel refoulé et autre chose que je ne saurais pas décrire. On ne peut même pas dire que ma révulsion existe parce que je refuse d’accepter que j’aime un homme. La preuve, je suis capable de le dire ! Ou plutôt de le penser. Je me vois tout de même mal aller crier sur les toits que je suis amoureux d’un autre homme.

Raaaa, cette réflexion tourne en rond ! En plus, je n’ai pas le temps de penser à ce genre de choses ! Je suis déjà très en retard pour le lycée. Jetant un coup d’œil à un Akamaru tout content de faire la course de si bon matin, je tends une main et lui caresse la tête.

\- Tu as bien de la chance d’être un chien. Tu n’as pas autant de problèmes que moi, au moins.

Nous sommes d’accord : il n’a rien compris. Pourtant, il me répond en aboyant et commence à courir, pour me faire comprendre qu’il aimerait bien qu’on joue un peu. Hélas, nous n’en avons pas vraiment le temps, même si je repars au pas de course après lui. Au moins, il s’amuse, lui.

 

**[…]**

 

Je ne sais pas comment j’ai réussi à accomplir ce miracle mais je suis arrivé au lycée dans les temps. Complètement hors d’haleine, je n’arrive tout simplement pas à respirer normalement et je me suis plié en deux, les deux mains appuyées sur les genoux.  J’ai transpiré, ce qui risque de me donner une odeur assez désagréable, je commence avec un cours de mathématiques et je n’ai même pas le temps de saluer mes amis que la sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment. La journée commence décidément très mal.

Malgré tout, mes amis s’approchent quand même de moi et me salue. L’air me manquant toujours autant, je ne leur adresse qu’un bref signe de main en guise de réponse.

\- Et bien, commence Sakura, on bien a cru ne jamais vous voir ! Gaara est derrière toi ?

Surpris, je lève la tête vers mon amie. Tiens, c’est vrai : Sabaku n’est pas là non plus. Il n’est pas venu en cours, aujourd’hui ? Pour répondre à sa question, je secoue la tête négativement, même si me voir le chercher du regard avait suffi à leur faire comprendre que je n’en savais pas plus qu’eux.

\- Il n’est pas là, alors ?, demande Ino, stoppant les caresses qu’elle faisait à Akamaru.

\- Vous croyez qu’il a un problème en rapport avec sa chute de la semaine dernière ?

La voix de Sakura n’est pas sans montrer une certaine inquiétude. Evidemment, même si elle est la seule à avoir formulé cette question à voix haute, je pense pouvoir affirmer que l’idée a traversé l’esprit de tout le monde. Comme à chaque fois qu’on a un problème, je me tourne par réflexe dans la direction de Shikamaru pour lui demander son avis.

\- Je n’en sais rien, affirme-t-il en réponse à ma question muette. Gaara est un mystère pour moi. Je n’arrive pas à deviner ce qu’il pense et, même s’il ne se sentait pas bien, je ne le verrais pas avant vous.

Etrange… Moi, il me semble que je n’ai pas besoin d’en arriver là pour ça. Enfin, j’ai des circonstances atténuantes. On va dire que le cas « Gaara » m’intéresse plus que ce qu’il devrait. D’ailleurs, ce qu’il dit me fait penser à ce que Sabaku m’a dit hier. Il a bien affirmé avoir encore un peu mal au crâne, non ? Est-ce qu’il ne faisait que minimiser sa douleur ? Quel idiot ! Après une chute pareille, il a bien le droit d’avoir mal, tout de même ! Maintenant, le groupe que nous formons s’inquiète pour sa santé. Pourtant, je n’arrive vraiment pas à lui en vouloir car je ne pense pas que ce soit par fierté qu’il agit de cette manière. Au contraire, j’ai même l’impression qu’il reste muet pour ne pas nous inquiéter inutilement. Ce qui est stupide, puisque nous nous inquiétons davantage maintenant.

\- Je ne veux vraiment pas paraître égoïste, nous interromps Ino, mais il faudrait vraiment qu’on aille en cours. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui, alors il ne nous reste qu’à attendre. En plus, rien ne nous dit que nous avons vu juste. S’il était affreusement mal en point, il n’aurait pas fait comme si nous pouvions aller chez lui dans la journée de demain.

J’ai enfin eu le temps de reprendre mon souffle et me relève. Ino a raison : nous nous faisons peut-être des films. Il a peut-être eu une panne de réveil - même si ça ne correspond pas du tout à l’image que j’ai de Gaara - ou un problème dans le genre.

\- Elle a raison, ajouté-je. De toute manière, on ne peut rien faire de plus alors autant se rendre en cours.

Sakura approuve, un peu à contrecœur, tandis que Shikamaru prend la tête du groupe. Je dis rapidement au revoir à Akamaru et pénètre dans l’enceinte du lycée, après un dernier regard inquiet dans la direction d’où est censé arriver Gaara. La cour est déjà vide de monde lorsque nous pénétrons dans la salle de classe et notre petit groupe arrive juste à temps pour ne pas avoir à aller chercher un mot d’absence.

 

**[…]**

 

Le cours de math’ vient de se terminer. Je suppose que j’aurais pu être particulièrement content si voir la place vide devant moi ne me rappelait pas que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Cette fois encore, nous n’avons pas à changer de salle de classe et nous attendons tranquillement notre professeur de français qui ne devrait pas tarder. Etonnamment, alors que je suis resté très calme et que je n’ai pas cherché à engager le dialogue - je suis fatigué et sûrement pas d’humeur à me prendre la tête -, mon voisin de table va se tourner vers moi.

\- Ton pote n’est pas là, aujourd’hui ?, me demande-t-il, sans émotion particulière dans la voix.

\- Tu es devenu aveugle ?, lui répondé-je au tac au tac, sans chercher à rester poli. Tu dois bien avoir la réponse, non ?

Ma réponse le laisse complètement indifférent. Visiblement, je pourrai lui balancer au visage tout ce que je veux, il ne s’énerverait jamais, sauf peut-être si je m’attaquais à son arrogance.

\- Je ne dis pas ça parce que ça m’importe. Je n’ai juste rien d’autre de plus intéressant à faire.

\- Et bien trouve-toi une occupation digne de ce nom.

Je suis fatigué et contrarié. Par conséquent, je suis particulièrement irritable. La seule présence de Sasuke aurait pu m’énerver, ce qui explique que je puisse être aussi désagréable, et ce bien qu’il n’ait - pour le moment - encore rien fait qui le mérite.

\- Ne crois pas que je le fais parce que je m’inquiète pour lui mais je déteste les hypocrites, enchaîne-t-il sans prendre ma remarque en considération. Est-ce que tu es au courant des rumeurs qui traînent déjà à propos du nouveau ?

Même si sa manière de l’appeler me fait bizarre, je me décide enfin à accorder de l’intérêt à mon voisin. Après tout, Gaara est vraiment nouveau. C’est juste que j’ai prononcé ou pensé son prénom tellement de fois, ces derniers jours, que je n’ai pas l’impression de le connaître  depuis une semaine et demi seulement. Enfin, plus important que ça, de quel genre de rumeurs Sasuke parle-t-il ?

\- Des rumeurs ?

Malgré un étrange intérêt soudain, Sasuke ne profite pas du moment pour se moquer de moi, comme il avait pu le faire la dernière fois. Non, à contrario, son visage est très sérieux et il me regarde sans une once d’agressivité à mon égard. En revanche, on dirait véritablement que ce qu’il décrit comme de l’hypocrisie lui tape sur les nerfs.

\- Son caractère froid le fait passer aux yeux de tout le monde comme un homme peu fréquentable. La plupart des élèves le regarde comme un citoyen regarderait un mafieux et même les professeurs sont persuadés que c’est un genre de « mauvais garçon ».

\- Qu… quoi ?

Je pose la question mais Sasuke devine très facilement que c’est surtout parce que je suis incroyablement surpris. Qui sont tous ces idiots pour oser se faire une idée sans en savoir plus ?

\- Tu n’as pas remarqué ? En faisant l’appel ce matin, notre professeur de math’ a laissé échapper un « tiens, quelle surprise », en constatant qu’il n’était pas là.

Vraiment ? Je n’ai pas relevé tous ces petits détails. La nécessité de retourner me coucher se fait sentir de plus en plus fortement. Enfin, pour le moment, je suis très alerte. En effet, savoir que la majorité des personnes qui ne le connaissent pas ose l’imaginer comme ça me vexe et me mets en colère. Après tout, le critiquer, c’est presque comme critiquer… mes goûts. Je m’apprête à en demander plus lorsque Sasuke me devance.

\- Cela dit, on ne peut pas trop leur en vouloir. Il paraît que ton pote a un sacré dossier.

Je me fige. La déclaration de Sasuke vient d’avoir sur moi l’effet d’une douche froide. Si l’on en croit ce qu’il vient de dire, Gaara aura véritablement un passé turbulent ? Je… n’arrive pas y croire. L’image que j’ai de Sabaku est un jeune homme très distant avec ses semblables, certes, mais il n’est pas violent ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Je suppose que mes sentiments n’y sont pas pour rien mais je ne peux - ou ne veux - pas croire à ce que dit mon voisin de table. Je sais par expérience que les rumeurs ne sont pas toujours basées sur des faits réels. La famille Inuzuka avait bien été pointée du doigt pour ses traits animaux, il y a de cela quelques années. Au collège, beaucoup d’élèves se moquaient de moi en affirmant que j’étais un déchet de la nature, une erreur humaine. Sans dire que ça me traumatisait vraiment, les attaques répétées des autres et leurs remarques cinglantes avaient fini par me persuader que j’étais quelque chose qui n’aurait pas dû exister. Pour me rassurer, mes parents étaient allés jusqu’à me proposer de faire un test ADN et ainsi me prouver que j’étais strictement identiques aux autres. C’est aussi à cette époque que j’ai rencontré Sakura et Ino. Shikamaru était déjà mon ami à ce moment mais les deux jeunes filles avaient défendu ma cause sans me connaître en affirmant que je n’étais rien de plus qu’une originalité parmi tous les idiots que les autres formaient. Quand j’y réfléchis, c’est la popularité d’Ino et le débordement émotif de Sakura qui avaient fini par calmer le jeu. On avait sympathisé tout de suite après et… regardez où nous en sommes ! On s’entend tous très bien, maintenant. Le test ADN avait d’ailleurs prouvé que je n’avais rien à me reprocher. Depuis, les railleries n’ont plus jamais eu aucune incidence sur moi.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que les remarques de Sasuke à propos de Gaara ne sont pas forcément justifiées. Je suis même certain qu’il n’a pas volontairement séché les cours. Tout du moins, je veux y croire. Cela dit, Sasuke semble être sincère et je pense que ce qu’il me dit est vraiment ce qu’on crache sur le dos de Sabaku.

\- Merci de m’avoir mis au courant, dis-je sincèrement à Sasuke.

\- Je ne l’ai pas fait pour toi. C’est un phénomène de société qui m’énerve.

Finalement, Sasuke mérite peut-être vraiment son surnom de génie, lui aussi. Il est au moins assez intelligent pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau. Hélas, je n’ai pas eu le temps de me concentrer davantage sur le sujet que notre professeur suivant a passé l’embrasure de la porte. Le cours de français commence, cependant même que je réfléchis à ce que je dois faire de cette histoire. Devrais-je poser des questions directement au concerné ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, d’autant plus qu’il ne me répondrait sûrement pas. De toute manière, la seule chose que je puisse faire pour le moment, c’est attendre l’heure de la pause pour en parler avec Sakura, Ino et Shikamaru. Est-ce qu’ils sont déjà au courant de ces rumeurs, eux ? Notre professeur va alors ordonner aux élèves de se taire, ce qui va me sortir de mes pensées pour m’obliger à me concentrer un peu sur lui.

Vraiment… cette journée est très mal partie.

 

**[…]**

 

Enfin, la sonnerie. Ce cours de français m’a paru particulièrement long. Le professeur n’a fait que nous faire recopier bêtement des commentaires de texte, espérant par la même que nous les relirions plus tard en guise d’exemple pour les nôtres. Je pense que ce brave monsieur se fait des illusions. Je dirais… que moins de la moitié des élèves obéiront à cette injonction. Enfin, puisque nous sommes libres, autant ne pas s’attarder sur le sujet. J’ai besoin de prendre l’air, ce prof ayant anéanti les derniers élans de motivation qui pouvaient être restés en moi. Je rejoins mes amis dans le couloir et, ensemble, nous prenons la direction de la sortie.

Une mauvaise surprise nous attend d’ailleurs dehors. En effet, une violente averse a eu la bonne idée de commencer à choir il y a de cela quelques minutes, forçant tous les élèves à se réfugier là où la pluie ne pouvait les atteindre. Cette concentration massive d’élèves crée un brouhaha insoutenable, ce qui n’empêche pourtant pas Ino et Sakura de discuter d’un peu tout et rien à la fois. La fatigue me rattrapant à une vitesse folle, je ne peux m’empêcher de bailler à m’en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui a pour effet d’attirer le regard de mes amis sur moi.

\- On dirait que quelqu’un n’a pas assez dormi, ironise Sakura.

\- Et ce quelqu’un me fatigue, en plus, continue Shikamaru. C’est contagieux, ces trucs-là, ajoute-t-il en baillant à son tour.

\- Allez-y, moquez-vous de moi… !, dis-je enfin, après avoir reprit contenance.

\- Nous ?, questionne Ino avec de grands yeux innocents. Tu sais très bien qu’on n’oserait pas faire ça, voyons !

Sa remarque me fait sourire malgré moi. Elle ressemble tellement à un personnage de dessin animé, lorsqu’elle fait cette tête, que je ne peux pas m’en empêcher ; c’est plus fort que moi. Sans le savoir, mes amis viennent tous de me remonter le moral dans un moment où j’avoue volontiers en avoir besoin. Depuis ce matin, les mauvaises nouvelles s’enchaînent à une vitesse affolante. Et dire que cela fait seulement un peu plus de deux heures que je suis levé !

\- Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait qu’on aille attendre le prochain cours devant la salle ?, demandé-je pour changer de sujet.

En effet, ne pouvant deviner qu’il ferait ce temps-là - et n’ayant surtout pas eu le temps d’y penser -, je n’ai rien pris d’autre qu’un pull et j’ai froid. Si l’on ajoute à ça le fait que le bruit ambiant me tape sur le système, je préfèrerais me trouver n’importe où, tant que ce n’est pas ici.

\- D’accord, répond Sakura. De toute manière, je commence à avoir froid, moi.

Nos deux amis acquiescent à leur tour et nous partons tous ensemble jusqu’au couloir du deuxième étage, celui où se déroulera le cours suivant.

À peine la porte du bâtiment poussée que nous sentons une vague de chaleur nous submerger. Mes doigts gelés se réchauffent instantanément et je me délecte de voir que c’est beaucoup plus calme ici. La contrepartie de ce bienfait ne se fait cependant pas attendre. Lorsque nous avons enfin rejoint le deuxième étage, je me suis effectivement assis et, entouré par la chaleur du radiateur contre lequel je me suis adossé, j’ai aussitôt sombré dans une sorte de demi-sommeil. Les paroles de mes amis ne m’atteignent même plus et je ne tarde pas à m’endormir, sans avoir eu le temps d’essayer de m’en empêcher.

 

**[…]**

 

J’entends quelqu’un prononcer mon nom et sens que cette même personne me secoue gentiment. Peu à peu, mes sens me reviennent alors et je me rends compte que le silence ambiant de tout à l’heure n’est plus de mise. Force est de constater que, loin d’égaler celui de tout à l’heure dans la cour, ce brouhaha me force graduellement à revenir dans le monde réel. Je suppose que la pause doit être sur le point de se terminer et je me surprends moi-même pour avoir fini par m’endormir pour de bon. Je ne pensais pas être si fatigué. Finalement, j’ouvre difficilement les deux yeux, puis les referme aussitôt, d’abord ébloui par la luminosité du couloir.

\- Kiba, m’apostrophe gentiment une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Shikamaru.

Mes pupilles s’habituant graduellement à la lumière ambiante, l’image de mon ami, accroupi à côté de moi et inquiet de mon état, m’apparaît petit à petit. Je pousse tout de même un petit grognement réprobateur pour avoir été réveillé de la sorte.

\- Tu vas bien, Kiba ?, ajoute-t-il sans me laisser le temps de répondre à sa première injonction. Tu viens quand même de t’endormir dans le couloir.

Réalisant qu’il faudrait que je réponde à cette question, la dernière partie de moi qui aurait préféré se rendormir s’éveille enfin définitivement.

\- Oui, oui, répondé-je avec une voix un peu pâteuse. Je suis fatigué parce que je fais de l’insomnie, ces temps-ci. Rien de très grave.

\- Si tu le dis, dit-il en se relevant, l’air perplexe.

Il me tend une main pour m’aider à me relever, une aide que je ne refuse pas. En une seconde et sans effort, me voilà donc debout. Encore dans le brouillard, mais debout. Je n’entends donc que partiellement ce que disent nos deux amies, d’autant plus que je baille une nouvelle fois, ce qui me force à fermer les yeux. En les ouvrant, ce que j’aperçois a cependant l’effet d’un défibrillateur sur moi. Tout au bout du couloir, Gaara vient d’apparaître et il s’avance vers nous. Je suis pour le moment le seul à l’avoir remarqué et je me réjouis de savoir ce que sa présence implique. Forcément, son état de santé ne peut pas être pire que ce que nous nous étions risqués à imaginer ce matin. Hélas, je ne peux m’empêcher de repenser à ce que Sasuke m’a appris tout à l’heure. Ses mots résonnent encore dans ma tête.

 

_« Il paraît que ton pote a un sacré dossier. »_

 

Je ne veux toujours pas y croire, mais il faut tout de même que je me fasse à l’idée que je ne connais Gaara que depuis une grosse semaine seulement. En somme, je ne suis absolument pas capable de dire ce qu’il est, au final. D’autant plus qu’il ne parle jamais de lui, pour ne pas dire qu’il parle très peu tout court. Et pourtant, je n’arrive vraiment pas à imaginer que son absence n’est due qu’à son bon vouloir. Je veux croire qu’il n’est pas venu parce qu’il n’avait pas le choix et non pas parce qu’il a préféré rester chez lui, par pure fainéantise. Evidemment, mes sentiments à son égard ne sont certainement pas sans obscurcir mon jugement. Malheureusement, le savoir n’empêche rien.

Je vais être forcé de sortir de mes sombres pensées lorsque Gaara va nous rejoindre. Sakura, dans ses excès de bonne humeur habituels, s’agrippe à son cou en lui souhaitant un bon retour, ce à quoi il ne s’était pas attendu du tout. Sous la surprise, il a légèrement écarquillé les yeux et, comme Sakura ne semble pas décider à le lâcher, on remarque tous que ce contact le gêne plus qu’autre chose. Il ne bouge plus, comme figé, et ne sait pas où mettre ses bras.

\- Tu devrais peut-être le laisser respirer, Sakura, fait remarquer Ino.

\- Ah, réponds l’intéressée, oui. Pardon. Mais je suis contente de te voir ! Tu vas bien, au moins ?

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû t’en inquiéter avant de lui sauter dessus, tu ne penses pas ?, demande à son tour Shikamaru.

Mauvaise joueuse, Sakura lui tire la langue, façon bien à elle de reconnaître que notre petit génie a raison, même si elle ne l’admettra jamais.

\- Non mais sérieusement, reprends Ino, tu vas bien, Gaara ? Nous nous sommes inquiétés de ne pas te voir, ce matin.

Le visage de Sabaku s’est tourné vers celui de Miss Yamanaka. Pour je ne sais quelles raisons, il la jauge du regard un instant, puis consent enfin à répondre.

\- Excusez-moi. J’avais rendez-vous à l’hôpital.

Silence radio. La déclaration de Gaara a carrément jeté un froid sur tout le groupe. Personne n’ose poser la question à laquelle tout le monde voudrait pourtant une réponse.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?, me risqué-je enfin à demander. Tu n’as rien de grave, au moins ?

Les deux yeux émeraude se plantent cette fois dans mes pupilles en fente. Je ne détourne pas le regard, quand bien même ces yeux là en particulier auraient plus d’une raison de me forcer à le faire.

\- Je devais passer une radio pour mon crâne. Les médecins m’obligent à retourner les voir au moins deux fois encore avant d’être certain qu’il n’y a pas d’effets secondaires. Je ne pensais pas que mon absence vous inquiéterait.

\- Et bien tu penses mal !, s’exclame Ino en s’approchant de lui. C’est normal de prévenir ses amis quand on s’absente ! En plus, si tu n’as rien de grave, il n’y a aucune raison de ne pas nous le dire.

\- Excusez-moi, répète-t-il.

\- Ce n’est pas assez grave pour mériter des excuses ! Après tout, c’est pour toi qu’on s’inquiète. D’ailleurs, tu es tout trempé, tu vas choper la crève.

Pour accompagner ses paroles, Ino lève le bras et passe sa main dans les cheveux de Gaara pour les secouer. Ce geste, bien qu’innocent, semble ne pas plaire outre-mesure à Sabaku, puisqu’il recule sensiblement, faisant comprendre à tout le monde qu’il n’aime pas les contacts physiques avec ses semblables. Au passage, je trouve très bizarre de voir que Gaara a les cheveux trempés. Certes, il pleut assez fort mais il est habillé de sa grande veste noire, - celle du jour de la rentrée - elle-même équipée d’une capuche. Enfin bref, ce n’est pas comme si c’était un détail important, surtout que notre professeur vient d’apparaître à l’autre bout du couloir. Mon moral est légèrement remonté, en particulier parce que les rumeurs dont Sasuke m’a fait part ne se sont pas confirmées cette fois-ci. Evidemment, cela ne change rien au fait que Gaara puisse avoir un passé mouvementé mais cela me rassure au moins sur un point ou deux. Reste à savoir si cet élan de motivation sera suffisant pour affronter les cours qui n’attendent que nous…

 

**[…]**

 

Le reste de la journée est passée relativement vite. La pluie ne s’est pas arrêtée de tomber et je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me reposer mais au moins, mes amis ont réussi à me changer les idées. Le repas a en effet été très mouvementé et les quelques heures d’études de l’après-midi nous ont permis d’achever tous nos devoirs pour la semaine suivante. En gros, nous avons maintenant droit à un week-end tranquille ! Et pour le commencer en beauté, samedi, nous allons tous aller chez Gaara. D’après le jeune homme, Temari et Kankurô ont effectivement accueilli notre proposition d’aide avec le sourire et tout le monde a décidé de s’y retrouver vers une heure de l’après-midi.

Quant à moi… mes sentiments sont toujours les mêmes. J’ai la fâcheuse impression de n’agir et de ne penser qu’en fonction de lui, ces temps-ci. Le masque d’indifférence que je me force à garder doit y être pour quelque chose puisque je fais tout pour museler mes réactions. Ceux qui affirment que l’amour est une certaine forme de dépendance ont raison, dans le fond. Cependant, peu d’entre eux comprennent ce que je peux ressentir. Je suis vraiment partagé entre le bien-être que je ressens en sa présence et… le reste. Je ne veux pas qu’il soit plus que mon ami mais je n’arrive pas à empêcher la petite once de jalousie qui pointe le bout de son nez lorsque les autres s’en approchent de trop près. L’exemple le plus flagrant est celui de Sakura lorsqu’elle s’est jetée à son cou. Je n’aurais pas voulu être à sa place mais j’aurais préféré qu’elle ne le touche pas quand même.

Pff… Je n’ose même pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait si Gaara sortait avec quelqu’un.  Pour le coup, je suis content de le savoir si renfermé. Enfin, trêve de bavardage, passons à ce fameux samedi.

 

**Samedi 13 septembre**

 

Quelqu’un tape à la porte. Affirmant à Hana que c’est pour moi, je lui dis de ne pas s’en occuper. Elle acquiesce et me regarde quitter le salon où nous étions tous les deux, son éternelle tasse de café dans les mains. Sans surprise, j’ouvre la porte et accueille mes trois amis : Ino, Sakura, et Shikamaru.

\- N’enlevez pas vos affaires, conseillé-je. Je vais chercher les miennes et on part tout de suite. Vous pouvez m’attendre dans le salon.

Sakura et Ino hochent la tête, puis partent rejoindre ma sœur, suivies de près par Shikamaru. Ils en sont encore aux salutations lorsque j’atteins ma chambre, au premier étage. Je fonce jusqu’à mon placard et y attrape un pull - au cas où il se mettrait à faire froid plus tard -, récupère ensuite mon portable, jusqu’alors en charge, puis pénètre à mon tour dans la pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Alors que mes amis repartent déjà tous vers la porte d’entrée, je me tourne vers ma sœur pour lui donner les derniers détails de la sortie.

\- Je ne sais pas quand je rentre alors ne m’attends pas. Je te téléphone dès que j’en sais plus.

\- Pas de problème, me fait-elle sans quitter des yeux le journal qu’elle lit. Amusez-vous bien, surtout !

Je la gratifie d’un grand sourire éclatant et lui souhaite une bonne journée, avant de rejoindre mes amis, déjà tous à l’extérieur. Etant le seul à connaître la rue dans laquelle vit Gaara, je prends la tête du groupe et nous partons, dans une ambiance festive. Avoir remplacé notre sortie au centre commercial par un après-midi chez la famille Sabaku présente deux avantages certains. Premièrement, et tout le monde sera d’accord sur ce point, cela nous permet de voir Gaara. Deuxièmement, et cette fois cela me concerne plus que les autres, Akamaru a pu nous accompagner et je n’ai donc pas été obligé d’abandonner mon fidèle canin, tout joyeux de sortir se promener en la compagnie de miss Yamanaka.

Je n’arrive d’ailleurs pas à retenir un sourire en songeant à cette manière d’appeler Ino. Cela remonte à loin, maintenant, mais ce surnom - qu’elle m’interdit d’utiliser, raison pour laquelle je ne fais que le penser - est venu naturellement le jour où j’ai découvert sa « petite » maison pour la première fois. Ce jour-là, j’ai compris pourquoi Ino ne regardait pas toujours le prix d’un objet avant de dépenser. Non pas que je m’en plaigne, loin de là. Les fois où elle a payé sa tournée dans le petit café où nous aimons nous rendre après les cours sont trop nombreuses pour être dénombrées. Nous lui avons souvent fait comprendre qu’elle n’y était pas obligée, ce à quoi elle répondait à chaque fois : « Mes parents sont riches, autant que ça serve ! ». Depuis ces jours-là, j’ai compris que l’argent ne lui monterait jamais à la tête, ce qui est un détail très appréciable.

Un aboiement me fait sortir de mes pensées et je jette un œil en arrière pour apercevoir Ino, justement, en train de taquiner mon chien. Ce dernier ne se fait pas prier et répond volontiers aux provocations en donnant de gentils coups de tête à mon amie. Malgré moi, je souris devant ce spectacle. Peut-être que penser ce genre de choses à mon âge est stupide mais je sais au moins que si je ne pouvais plus m’occuper de lui, Akamaru aurait quelqu’un sur lequel compter.

\- Tu as l’air en meilleure forme, aujourd’hui, Kiba, me fait remarquer Shikamaru, juste à ma droite. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t’avais pas vu avec ce sourire niais, ajoute-t-il avec un ton amusé.

\- Hey !, m’outré-je. Merci, ça fait drôlement plaisir… !

\- De rien.

\- En fait, expliqué-je, j’ai relativement bien dormi cette nuit et il n’y a rien qui pourrait me saper le moral !

\- On verra si tu dis toujours la même chose après plusieurs heures de travail !

\- Et regardez qui parle !, m’emporté-je à mon tour, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je sais… , dit-il dans un soupir. J’espère que je ne vais pas en venir à regretter de m’être proposé.

Je ne peux retenir le ricanement sarcastique qui s’échappe de ma gorge. Après tout, même s’il s’exprime en ces termes, je suis certain que Shikamaru n’en pense pas un mot. Il serait venu, quand bien même il aurait dû se lever à l’aurore. En revanche, ce qui me dérange plus… c’est sa remarque sur mon « sourire niais ». Il a donc remarqué que quelque chose est différent, même s’il ne comprend pas encore à quel point il a raison. De plus, s’il est capable de le deviner, les filles l’ont peut-être déjà relevé, elles aussi. Je me rends enfin compte que, si mes réactions sont bonnes et trompent mon monde, elles manquent tout de même de naturel… Le savoir ne changera cependant pas grand-chose. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour garder ce sourire niais, moi !

Le temps d’en arriver à cette conclusion, nous sommes arrivés au carrefour indiqué et je fais bifurquer tout le monde sur la gauche, ce qu’ils auraient fait sans moi puisque Gaara nous attend déjà, adossé à un petit muret.

\- On est en retard ?, s’informe Shikamaru en s’approchant pour lui serrer la main.

\- C’est moi qui suis en avance, se contente de répondre notre ami.

À la suite du petit génie, nous nous succédons tous pour saluer Gaara comme il se doit. Idiotement, je me réjouis de voir que le contact de nos mains me laisse indifférent, comme pour n’importe quelle autre personne.

… Et je me trouve affreusement stupide pour avoir osé pensé ça. Bref ! Passons.

\- On y va ?, demande Sakura. Je suis curieuse de voir où tu habites.

Je ne le dis pas mais il va de soit que moi aussi. Et je n’ai même pas honte. Je repousserai mon traitement contre la curiosité que je me suis auto-prescrit il y a quelques temps à une prochaine fois.

\- Ne vous attendez pas à un palace, annonce Gaara en prenant la direction des opérations.

 

La deuxième partie du voyage va se passer dans la même ambiance que la première, c’est-à-dire que plusieurs éclats de rire vont se faire entendre, souvent accompagnés par les jappements d’Akamaru. Contrairement à hier, cette journée s’annonce sympathique. Je me suis levé du bon pied, il faut croire. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que nous atteignons la maison de la famille Sabaku peu de temps après. D’architecture plus ou moins similaire à la mienne, c’est une demeure modeste avec un étage et un rez-de-chaussée. Rien de bien original mais agréable à vivre, en somme. Ce qui attire mon regard, plus que le bâtiment, se trouve en fait devant la maison. Dans la petite cour, les deux aînés de Gaara sont en effet affairés avec différents papiers que je devine être les plans de montage des gros meubles de la maison. En entendant le raffut qui nous suit depuis chez moi, Kankurô et Temari se tourne dans notre direction. Si la blonde plantureuse ne se contente que d’un sourire à notre attention, son frère nous adresse de grands signes de la main pour nous accueillir.

\- Nous ne vous avons pas attendu pour commencer à sortir quelques petits trucs, affirme-t-il lorsque nous sommes assez proches pour qu’il puisse être entendu sans élever la voix. Encore merci à tous pour vous être dévoués ! Vraiment, ça fait plaisir de savoir Gaara si bien entouré.

Le grand sourire de Kankurô nous laisse supposer que ces mots sortent du fond du cœur. Il a l’air vraiment ravi, en tout point. Au contraire, Gaara est dans un état qui, chez lui, doit convenir à de la gêne. Cela dit, je ne fais que supposer, car il n’est pas vraiment très expressif. En fait, la seule chose qui me permette d’affirmer ça, c’est le visage de Gaara. En effet, ses yeux ne se posent plus sur le monde qui l’entoure avec la même vision neutre qu’à l’accoutumée. Au contraire, il a le regard fuyant et évite consciencieusement de nous regarder, que ce soit moi comme n’importe quelle autre personne. De plus, être ainsi le centre d’intérêt ne doit  pas être la même chose que ce à quoi il est habitué. Ici, ce ne sont pas des inconnus mais des proches ou amis qui le dévisagent. J’espère pouvoir imaginer que notre avis sur sa personne a un minimum d’intérêt pour lui.

Kankurô soulage alors involontairement son petit frère, attirant notre attention en laissant s’échapper un long bruit indescriptible cependant même qu’il s’étire. Et là, même si je me sens un peu mal en m’en rendant compte, mon regard a été attiré sur le tee-shirt qui se soulevait. En réalité, Kankurô étirant ses bras vers le ciel, son haut est remonté un peu, dévoilant une partie de son abdomen. Et le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est qu’il est bien fait, le bougre. Enfin, c’est probablement le seul point en commun à tous les membres de la fratrie des Sabaku. Ce pensant, mon regard dévie sur l’aînée de la famille et je remarque effectivement ce qui m’était déjà apparu à l’hôpital. En somme, on pourrait affirmer sans mentir que les courbes généreuses que son débardeur moulant laissent deviner achèveraient n’importe quel homme… sauf moi. Moi, au contraire - et c’est d’ailleurs ce qui m’effraie le plus - , c’est sur Gaara que mes yeux s’attardent. Si Kankurô n’a en effet rien à lui envier sur le plan musculature - bien qu’il soit tout de même moins costaud - , le visage du cadet des Sabaku est le seul à me torturer les nuits. À mon grand malheur, ce ne sont donc pas les seins ou le visage de Temari qui hantent mon sommeil. Je le reconnais : Gaara est quand même drôlement beau.

Argh ! Et dire que j’ai osé penser ça ! Ce n’est pas vraiment un mensonge mais si me jeter d’un pont pouvait faire disparaître ces pensées obscènes, je l’aurais fait sans hésiter. Regardez le pervers que je suis, à fantasmer sur le corps d’un autre homme ! Ma nausée commence déjà à pointer le bout de son nez. Une journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé… ! Si ça continue à empirer en crescendo de la sorte, je ne vais pas être capable de le cacher et…

\- On, commence, alors ?, demande Kankurô, m’arrachant à mes noires pensées.

Il ne le sait pas mais il vient de me sauver la mise en forçant mon inconscient à rester là où il est censé rester aujourd’hui : loin. Me concentrer sur ces travaux est ce que je peux faire de mieux pour le moment.

\- Bien sûr !, répondé-je avec un entrain feint. Il y a des trucs à faire en priorité ?

Kankurô jette un regard d’ensemble sur les choses qui l’entourent dans la petite cour avant de me répondre.

\- Il faudrait monter ces meubles là, dit-il en pointant du doigt des morceaux de bois qui ne ressemblent pour le moment à rien. Je propose que les hommes commencent à monter les meubles pendant que les merveilleuses jeunes femmes que vous êtes s’occupent de la décoration et des meubles pas trop lourds.

\- Laissez-moi faire !, s’écrie Sakura, toute excitée de la mission qu’on lui laisse.

Etrange… J’aurais pensé qu’Ino, et peut-être même Temari, aurait lancé une remarque acide dans le style à « N’exagère pas trop », en réponse aux compliments que Kankurô. Est-ce que miss Yamanaka est fatiguée ? Ou alors elle se tient bien parce qu’elle ne les connait pas beaucoup…

\- Avant de commencer, vous voudriez peut-être boire quelque chose ?, demande Temari, se comportant comme une hôte digne de ce nom.

Mes trois amis et moi nous concertons du regard, puis Shikamaru répond pour nous tous.

\- Non merci. Par contre, ajoute-t-il de sa propre initiative, il serait plus poli de saluer vos parents avant de débuter. Est-ce qu’ils sont ici ? Je ne veux pas passer pour un rustre mal élevé : ma mère me tuerait si elle l’apprenait.

Les aînés de la famille semblent surpris de la question et jettent un regard à leur petit frère. Lequel soutient l’étude approfondie dont il fait l’objet mais ne dit mot. Comprenant ce que cela veux dire, Kankurô se concentre à nouveau sur Shikamaru.

\- Gaara ne vous a pas dit, hein ?, demande-t-il, par pure politesse. Nos parents sont morts il y a plusieurs années. Temari est notre tutrice légale.

Silence. Je ne sais pas à quoi pensent les autres mais cette révélation force ma mémoire à fouiller mes souvenirs à la vitesse de la lumière, essayant de chercher quelque chose dans les mots de Gaara qui aurait laissé supposer le contraire. Or je me rends compte qu’il n’existe rien de tel… Gaara a toujours soigneusement évité le sujet, parlant de « famille » et de « frère et sœur » sans jamais mentionner de parents.

Alors… Sabaku est comme moi ? Si la situation n’était pas aussi tragique, c’en serait presque drôle.

\- Je… je suis désolé, articule enfin le petit génie.

\- Ce n’est pas grave !, s’exclame Kankurô avec le sourire. On s’y est fait et même si elle est parfois tyrannique, Temari s’est bien occupée de nous quand elle a eu le choix de le faire ou non.

\- Oh, tais-toi donc !, ordonne l’intéressée. Si je ne te boostais pas un peu, tu ne serais rien d’autre qu’une loque !

Yaouch ! Ça doit faire mal. Enfin, comme au sein de notre groupe, cette remarque semble passer pour une boutade car Kankurô sourit de plus belle.

\- On peut y aller, maintenant ?, insiste-t-il.

Puisque la famille ne semble pas vraiment avoir été blessée par la bévue de Shikamaru, nous acquiesçons tous en chœur et le travail commence. Après tout, je suis le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que veut dire Kankurô. Voir des têtes déconfites devant nous à chaque fois que l’on affirme avoir perdu nos parents est lassant, surtout lorsque nous avons réussi à faire notre deuil. Passons donc à ce pour quoi nous sommes venus : les meubles !

 

**[…]**

 

Cela fait déjà une bonne partie de l’après-midi que nous avons débuté les opérations. À sept, les choses avancent vite et nous en avons presque terminé. Je ne veux pas nous lancer de fleurs mais sans notre aide, ils étaient bons pour y passer toute la journée de demain. En ce moment, je suis occupé à monter l’un des derniers meubles restants, avec l’aide de Kankurô, dans le capharnaüm du salon. Jusque là, j’avais tout fait pour ne pas être seul en présence du jeune homme, souhaitant éviter de revivre le « problème » de tout à l’heure. Hélas, je n’avais aucune raison de refuser cette fois-ci, ce qui amène à ma position délicate. Aussi, je préfère concentrer toute mon attention sur les différentes pièces du meuble, ne regardant jamais mon interlocuteur. Tout du moins, jusque maintenant, ça marchait comme ça. À la première bonne occasion, je vais moi-même rompre mes résolutions, trop curieux pour ne pas le faire.

\- Kiba ?, m’interpelle le frère de Gaara.

Sa voix s’est faite sur un ton qui laisse supposer que quelque chose d’important va suivre. Ne pouvant me retenir, je tourne la tête par réflexe et aperçoit un Kankurô plus sérieux que jamais. Il n’attend pas ma réponse avant de poursuivre.

\- Je voulais… te remercier.

\- Pourquoi donc ?, demandé-je, les sourcils froncés sous l’effet de la surprise.

\- Pour Gaara. Je suis certain que les trois quarts du lycée au moins le prenne pour un barge. Je ne le lui reproche pas mais son manque d’expression et son physique peu avenant ont tendance à l’exclure des gens de son âge, je le sais. Or tu es passé outre.

Quel grand frère soucieux… On dirait Hana, lorsqu’elle s’inquiète pour moi. Les similitudes entre les familles Inuzuka et Sabaku s’accumulent.

\- Je ne peux juger personne sur ça, répondé-je sincèrement. Je suis moi-même un cas à part, physiquement. En plus, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir agi de la sorte. Shikamaru, Ino et Sakura l’apprécient aussi.

\- C’est différent, rétorque-t-il aussitôt, provoquant chez moi un haut-le-cœur.

\- En… en quoi ?, parviens-je à demander malgré tout.

\- Tu n’es pas sans savoir que Gaara ne parle pas beaucoup. Avec vous comme avec nous, c’est la même chose. Cependant, en essayant de lui arracher les vers du nez, c’est ton prénom qui est revenu dans la conversation. Plusieurs fois.

Tout mon monde s’écroule une nouvelle fois. Kankurô n’a pas le droit de me dire ça, pas maintenant… Apprendre que Gaara apprécie la personne que je suis de manière suffisante pour que son frère le remarque n’est pas sans rouvrir la plaie béante que mon cœur tente de cicatriser depuis presque une semaine.

\- Ça n’a peut-être pas d’importance pour toi, enchaîne-t-il sans se rendre compte de mon état - mon visage égalerait presque celui de Gaara lorsqu’il s’agit de montrer de l’indifférence, maintenant - , mais en tant que frère, je me rends compte à quel point il peut se sentir à l’aise avec vous.

Mon cœur accélère ses battements et ma respiration se fait plus difficile, par peur d’entendre ce qui va suivre. Pourtant, trop curieux, je ne fais rien pour l’en empêcher.

\- Un jour, j’ai même réussi à lui arracher un, je cite : « Un jeune homme de ma classe m’a invité à me joindre à son groupe pour midi. C’était… amusant. ». Je pense qu’il vous est redevable pour l’avoir accepté aussi facilement et pour ne pas lui tenir rigueur de ses réactions parfois bizarres. Ce n’était pas très flagrant mais j’aurais juré que votre visite à l’hôpital avait eu une incidence sur son moral, par exemple. Il était tout simplement agréablement surpris de voir que vous vous soyez déplacés pour lui.

Je ne dis rien. Si j’ouvre la bouche, ma voix va trahir les sanglots que je retiens, j’en suis certain. Savoir que mes actions, mes paroles et mes gestes ont contribué à rendre celui que j’aime - cette description sonne toujours étrangement, je trouve - heureux balayent tous mes doutes ; et dire que j’avais osé souhaité ne lui avoir jamais adressé la parole… ! Quel égoïste ! Les seules choses que je regrette sont ces pensées, à présent. Kankurô me fixant toujours avec la même insistance, je décrispe ma mâchoire. Seulement, ce n’est pas de ma gorge que viennent les sons que j’entends et j’en remercie tous les Dieux qui peuvent m’entendre.

\- Kankurô ! Kiba !, s’écrie Temari en passant l’embrasure de la porte du salon. Nous faisons une pause goûter. Vous vous joignez à nous ? Même les flemmards que vous êtes méritent ça, dit-elle avec le sourire.

\- On arrive, lui réponds son frère.

Sans en dire plus, elle quitte la salle, laissant à Kankurô tout le loisir de revenir sur le sujet dont nous discutions.

\- Allons-y, alors !, s’exclame-t-il pour nous deux, avant de se tourner une dernière fois sur moi. Excuse-moi si mes propos t’ont paru brusques mais je voulais vraiment te remercier. Tes amis et toi formez une bande de joyeux gais lurons et je suis vraiment content que vous soyez les amis de Gaara. Evidemment, je ne veux pas que tu te forces, que ce soit pour moi ou pour lui, si jamais vous veniez à être en conflit. On va juste dire que suis satisfait de la situation pour le moment et le futur nous réservera ce qu’il voudra bien !

Un sourire éclatant, sincère, prend possession de son visage.

\- Tu n’as pas à me remercier, conclus-je d’une voix trop rauque pour avoir contenu trop d’émotions.

Kankurô quitte la salle à son tour et je prétexte avoir un quelque chose à ranger pour rester seul. J’ai besoin de me remettre de mes émotions avant de me présenter à tout le monde. Ce qui vient de m’avouer le frère de Sabaku aurait difficilement pu me torturer plus. La personne que j’aime m’aime aussi, à sa manière. Je n’exagérerais même pas en traduisant les propos de Kankurô de cette manière. Il… me faut le temps pour apaiser les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

Voilà pourquoi je ne rejoins le groupe qu’une petite minute plus tard, apercevant au passage un Akamaru endormi dans le couloir. Nos activités n’ont pas dû intéresser l’animal et il en profite pour se reposer. Il a bien raison, va. Enfin, en tout cas, c’est dans une atmosphère joyeuse que je débarque, affichant un sourire feint qui me servira de carapace pour les minutes à venir.

 

**[…]**

 

 

Nous avons fini ! Quel superbe sentiment de satisfaction ! La maison ressemble en grande partie à quelque chose d’habitable et c’est avec une joie réelle que je m’affale sur le canapé que nous venons d’installer au salon. Les évènements avec Kankurô se sont déroulés il y a maintenant un couple d’heures et l’ardeur que j’ai mise à la tâche a peu à peu redirigée mon amertume vers des sentiments plus positifs. Malgré moi, mon ventre se met même à gargouiller dans un grognement qui ne manque à personne. Tout le monde rit, même Gaara, qui se contente toutefois de quelque chose à son niveau. Pour faire simple : il sourit.

\- Ne vous moquez pas !, m’écrié-je alors que je ris moi aussi. Avec tout ce qu’on a fait aujourd’hui, il est normal d’avoir faim ! Je suis même exténué !

\- J’avoue, dit Sakura une fois calmée. Pour une fois, tu ne me fais pas penser à un morfal.

Nouvel éclat de rire général.

\- Pour vous remercier de vous être donné  tant de mal, je vous invite à diner, affirme Temari. Quelque chose vous ferait plaisir ? Je ne suis pas un cordon bleu mais je me débrouille.

Même si la bienséance voudrait qu’on refuse une si généreuse offre, mon cerveau m’en empêche, allant jusqu’à me dicter l’extrême opposé.

\- Nous ne sommes pas bien compliqués, tu sais. Nous avions même prévu de manger dans un fast-food, aujourd’hui.

\- Un fast-food ?, répète Kankurô, surpris.

J’acquiesce d’un hochement de tête.

\- Si c’est ce qui vous ferait vraiment plaisir, je peux aller en chercher un.

Devant cette proposition pourtant très alléchante, mon cerveau reprend le contrôle sur mon estomac. Je m’apprête à répondre quand Sakura me devance.

\- On ne peux pas vous demander de payer pour sept personnes, même si je suis certaine que tu es sincère en te proposant.

\- Oh ! Ne faites pas vos timides ! J’essayais de vous arnaquer, en plus. Imaginez une seconde que je sois obligé de vous payer votre journée de travail à l’heure : je serais ruiné !

Son ton faussement outré me fait sourire mais je ne change pas d’avis sur la question, pas plus que mes amis.

\- On ne l’a pas fait pour l’argent, déclare Shikamaru.

\- Mais c’est quoi, ces jeunes ingrats ?! Donnez-moi vos commandes et dites merci, point à la ligne !

\- Laissez-le faire, interviens Ino, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Dans le cas contraire, il pourrait finir par se vexer.

\- Exactement !, s’exclame Kankurô. Ecoutez la petite dame au premier rang !

Cette remarque achève ma mauvaise humeur pour de bon et, les uns après les autres, nous acceptons enfin l’idée. Me rappelant cependant que j’avais promis Hana de la prévenir, je décide de l’appeler. Non, même mieux : je vais faire un rapide crochet jusque chez moi et en profiter pour récupérer de la nourriture pour Akamaru. Le pauvre ne va pas nous regarder manger ! J’explique mes intentions à mes amis et m’apprête à quitte la table lorsque la voix de Gaara m’interromps.

\- C’est inutile, dit-il simplement.

\- Quoi donc ?, demandé-je, pas sûr de comprendre ce qui est censé être inutile.

\- J’ai pensé à acheter quelque chose pour Akamaru, ce matin, quand j’ai su que tu venais avec lui.

\- Ah… Je… Merci beaucoup ! Toi, tu es vraiment un ami en or !, m’emporté-je en en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Cette fois, je jurerais que mon sourire niais est de retour. Mon humeur est remontée en flèche et ça n’est en rien dû à l’amour que je ressens pour lui. Non, dans l’immédiat, je suis simplement heureux d’avoir passé un après-midi parmi des personnes que je considère comme mes vrais amis, des personnes qui me le rendent bien et avec lesquelles je me sens vraiment bien. Je vous le demande : que faudrait-il de plus, là, tout de suite ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin pour cette semaine. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Pluch' :)  
> Sehaltiel.


	8. Le destin s'amuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Bienvenue sur le nouveau chapitre !  
> Have fun and enjoy, folks :)

* * *

**Dimanche 14 septembre**

 

Nous sommes en fin d’après-midi. Je reviens tout juste de la promenade quotidienne d’Akamaru et suis allongé sur mon lit, visage tourné vers un plafond où mon regard a fait un étrange blocage sur ce qui ne doit être rien de plus qu’une petite tache. Les mains jointes de manière à ce que ma tête puisse être posée dessus, je réfléchis à tout ce qui s’est déroulé hier. Ce samedi… a été riche d’enseignements. En effet, si je me suis efforcé de relayer tout un tas d’informations au second plan le temps de ma visite chez les Sabaku, lesdites informations m’ont sauté au visage aussitôt que j’ai remis un pied chez moi. En revanche, et contrairement à ce à quoi je me suis habitué ces derniers temps, ces pensées ne me torturent pas comme elles auraient pu le faire il y a une semaine. Au contraire.

… Ce que m’a dit Kankurô… Comment faut-il que je le prenne ? Gaara me considère différemment que Shikamaru, Sakura, ou encore Ino ? Je ne prends pas trop de risque en résumant la chose de cette manière, n’est-ce pas ? Non, en fait, la véritable question est : jusqu’à quel point suis-je différent à ses yeux ? Est-ce que, par le plus grand des miracles, il serait possible que mes sentiments contre-nature soient partagés ? Une boule de stress commence à se faire sentir dans mon estomac alors que ces pensées me traversent. Et si…

Non. Il ne faut pas que je pense de cette manière. J’extrapole complètement ce qu’a pu dire Kankurô pour comprendre seulement ce que j’ai envie de comprendre. Il y a une chance sur un million pour que les paroles de Gaara rapportées par son frère s’expliquent de la sorte. De plus, même si mon ami en était vraiment venu à m’aimer… qu’est-ce que je ferais de ce constat ? Je ne suis toujours pas prêt à vivre une relation avec un autre homme. Il m’a déjà fallu toute une semaine complète pour arriver à accepter l’idée que je sois gay. En réalité, pour être totalement franc avec moi-même, le moment où je bloque le plus est toujours le même : celui de l’acte sexuel en lui-même. Oser l’imaginer provoque toujours chez moi la même révulsion, suivi d’un frisson qui parcourt toute mon échine. Seulement… qui donc imagine aujourd’hui un couple sans relation de ce genre ? Je suis certain que même Gaara y pense ; c’est une question d’hormones, point à la ligne.

Enfin, je divague, puisque m’énerver contre des hormones ne va pas beaucoup m’avancer. Puis le problème n’est pas là, il en même très loin. Pour le moment, je dois tout faire pour ne pas laisser grandir l’espoir fou que Gaara ressentirait pour moi ce que je ressens pour lui. Ce ne serait qu’imaginer le scénario idéal d’un monde parfait, alors que je sais pertinemment que la réalité est souvent tout autre.

L’une de mes mains quitte l’arrière de mon crâne et je la tends devant moi. Je m’amuse à fermer le poing puis à l’ouvrir plusieurs fois de suite, comme si j’essayais d’attraper quelque chose d’inaccessible, puis le repose le long de mon corps. Je soupire sans ménagement avant de voir une bouille que je reconnais se poser sur mon lit. Akamaru - qui m’a bien évidemment suivi jusque dans ma chambre - me regarde me morfondre et je jurerais qu’il comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Sa petite - manière de parler, vu la taille de la bête - tête me fait sourire et je décide de me relever pour finir en position assise sur le lit. Je lui gratte énergiquement la tête en affichant un grand sourire. Content de voir que je parais en meilleure forme, il aboie et sort la langue. Décidément, ce chien a vraiment le don pour apaiser mes peines. Sa seule présence est une énergie en soi.

Et pourtant, malgré cette présence, il demeure une question que je n’arrive vraiment pas à éclipser de mon crâne. Comment vais-je réagir en la présence de Gaara, maintenant que ces nouvelles informations sont imprimées dans mon crâne ? Faut-il que je cherche à comprendre les réelles raisons qui me hissent à cette « position spéciale » dans l’esprit de Gaara ? Ou alors faudrait-il que je… Oh ! Je ne sais pas, moi.

Tout ça… est franchement prise de tête.

 

**Vendredi 19 septembre**

 

 Fioooou ! Cette semaine est passée drôlement vite ! Avec le recul, j’en suis venu à supposer que c’est une conséquence directe de mon état. Effectivement, je me sens fichtrement mieux. Les révélations de Kankurô ont en fait eu un effet aussi imprévu que bénéfique. Egoïstement, savoir que je suis en quelque sorte le « préféré » de Gaara me donne une pêche d’enfer. Pourtant, je suis arrivé à rester réaliste sur la situation et je n’ai pas imaginé une seule fois que mon ami puisse être réellement gay, ou tout simplement qu’il puisse m’aimer. En revanche, ce poste que j’occupe dans la vie de Sabaku me confère beaucoup de satisfaction.

Je suis un ami. Rien de plus. Et le mieux dans cette histoire, c’est que je n’en veux pas davantage. Faire parti de son entourage proche me suffit.

Bon, je le reconnais : depuis ce week-end, je me suis pleinement rendu compte du fait que Gaara ne me laisse pas indifférent, et ce même physiquement. Cela dit, ce constat ne me suffit pas. Mes dernières réticences face à mon homosexualité subsistent toujours. Au point où j’en suis, j’avoue que c’est assez stupide mais je ne ressens même pas l’envie d’en avoir plus. Ce qui m’amène à une conclusion évidente : je suis taré ! Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n’en ai rien à faire ! Il serait complètement idiot de me ruiner le moral alors que je ne me suis pas senti d’aussi bonne humeur depuis des lustres ! Même les cours m’ont paru moins longs, cette semaine. De plus, Gaara est maintenant bien incorporé à notre groupe et il commence doucement à s’habituer à nos manières d’être. En bref : tout va bien !

 

Pour preuve, ce vendredi, il a appris de ses erreurs et a eu la bonne initiative de nous prévenir qu’il ne serait pas là durant les premières heures de la matinée, et ce pour les mêmes raisons que la semaine précédente.

L’heure de la pause ayant d’ailleurs sonnée, notre quatuor attend patiemment de le voir arriver. Inutile de préciser que l’ambiance est survoltée, l’enthousiasme de notre amie aux cheveux roses ayant déteint sur les trois restants. Tout du moins, c’était le cas jusqu’à ce que nous abordions le sujet des devoirs.

\- Ce prof’ de math’ veut notre mort !, s’exclame Sakura en poussant un long soupir. J’ai jeté un œil au D.M. qu’il nous a donné et il risque d’y en avoir pour des heures… !

\- Parle pour toi, rétorque Shikamaru sur un ton désinvolte, en baillant. Moi, je vais nous achever ça en une heure maximum.

En réponse à cette remarque, la mine désespérée de Sakura s’intensifie aussitôt mais elle n’ajoute rien. Nier ce qui paraît évident à tout le monde serait une preuve de mauvaise foie, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Tu es trop intelligent, ajoute-t-elle après quelques petites secondes de silence. En fait, c’en est même arrivé à un point où c’est cruel pour nous.

Cette remarque me fait sourire, même si je partage plus ou moins ce point de vue. Et si je dis « plus ou moins » seulement, c’est parce que je pense tout de suite aux avantages qu’on peut retirer cette situation, nous, les pauvres êtres humains du commun du mortel.

\- Et si tu nous donnais quelques tuyaux pour contrebalancer ce malheur ?, demandé-je avec une petite voix innocente.

\- Il va de soi qu’il accepte, enchaîne immédiatement Ino. Il nous aime trop pour ne pas nous faire profiter de quelque chose que Dame Nature lui a gracieusement offert. Il est même persuadé qu’on lui a fait ce cadeau dans le seul et unique but de nous aider. N’est-ce pas, Shikamaru ?

Si le ton mielleux de miss Yamanaka laisse comprendre que l’on a plus affaire avec une menace qu’une véritable question, le petit génie ne se démonte pas et garde son air détaché - celui des jours de grande fatigue, pour tout dire -. Aussi, il ne semble pas comprendre qu’il est en danger de mort lorsqu’il répond, ce qui me force malgré moi à ricaner bêtement dans mon coin.

\- Si vous avez suffisamment de motivation pour vous pencher dessus tout à l’heure, annonce-t-il, je n’ai rien contre.

Satisfaite d’elle-même, Ino affiche un large sourire et s’apprête à aborder un autre sujet lorsque, d’un peu plus loin, dans le couloir, un éclat de voix force tout notre groupe à arrêter ses occupations. Mon visage tourné de quatre-vingt dix degrés vers la gauche, j’aperçois alors une jeune demoiselle - de notre âge environ - qui rejoint avec enthousiasme l’une des ses amies que je sais être dans notre classe. Au vu de son degré d’excitation, je peux d’ailleurs affirmer sans me tromper qu’elle a quelque chose de très palpitant à raconter. Ceci étant dit, je ne suis pas du genre à espionner les conversations des autres, d’autant plus lorsqu’elles proviennent de ce genre d’individus. Cette fille est effectivement le genre à ne se nourrir que de ragots et petits potins sur tout le monde, amis ou pas. Ces précieuses petites informations en tête, elle rejoindra alors son petit club de commères et, ensemble, elles cracheront sur le dos de tous les malheureux qui auront vu leur vie observée à la loupe.

Ces pensées étant pourtant parfaitement sincères, je me fige à la moitié de mon demi-tour. Parmi le flot ininterrompu de paroles qui parviennent jusque moi, certains mots ont en effet retenu toute mon attention.

\- … bagarre à l’étage inférieur ! Ça se passe entre les gros caïds du lycée et le rouquin bizarre de ta classe ! Viens, on va…

Je n’écoute plus et enregistre rapidement les informations que je viens d’entendre. Gaara est… en train de se battre ? Encore en train de réfléchir au pourcentage de probabilité pour que ce soit vraiment notre ami qui cause tant d’agitation, je ne suis pas le premier à réagir. En effet, Ino en est arrivée à la même conclusion que moi - même si c’est avec quelques secondes d’avance - et s’élance comme une furie à travers le couloir en direction de l’escalier qui mène à l’étage inférieur. Par pur réflexe, je prends sa suite, pendant qu’un nœud se forme dans mon estomac. Gaara… ne peut pas être ce genre d’homme, n’est-ce pas ? Il est impossible qu’il soit celui que les professeurs ou encore les élèves imaginent. Après tout, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru et moi sommes les seuls à le connaître véritablement, non ? Et puis Kankurô… Le discours qu’il m’a tenu samedi dernier n’était pas un mensonge ! Ou alors suis-je juste celui qui ne veut pas croire à cette possibilité ?

Ce-pensant, je percute un peu violemment un élève qui se trouvait au milieu du chemin. Je m’excuse maladroitement et me prépare à repartir lorsque je l’entends commencer à râler et se plaindre. J’émerge alors et sort complètement de mes pensées. Mes yeux se posent alors sur toutes les personnes qui m’entourent et le constat que je fais me met hors de moi. Pratiquement tous autant qu’ils sont, les élèves se dirigent dans la même direction que moi, parfois avec un regard curieux, la plupart du temps avec un sourire aux lèvres. La nouvelle de l’altercation a dû se propager à tout l’étage très rapidement et personne ne veut manquer ce genre de distraction. Ils… s’amusent. Tandis que je me fais un sang d’encre et que je prie pour que cette histoire se termine bien, les autres considèrent cette situation comme un vulgaire divertissement. Je… les déteste.

Cette haine me donnant presque des ailes, je reprends ma course, faisant passer mon altruisme devant mon envie de faire un carnage. Pour Gaara comme pour moi, ce comportement est le meilleur à prendre et je me félicite pour avoir réussi à contenir mes pulsions. Comment se fait-il que personne ne réagisse comme il le faudrait ? Après tout, que ce soit Gaara ou un autre, quelqu’un est véritablement dans une situation délicate, d’autant plus si ceux qui l’ont pris en grippe sont bien les caïds du lycée. Ces gens-là sont incapables de réfléchir intelligemment et ne s’arrêteront qu’à condition d’avoir plus fort qu’eux en face. Oui, en cet instant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne réagit et, surtout, tout mon entourage me tape sur les nerfs.

Ma colère se trouve être très vite remplacée par de la peur lorsque, au fur et à mesure que j’approche du premier étage, des voix énervées se font de plus en plus fortes. Ce que je trouve étrange, c’est que je ne reconnais aucune voix comme étant celle de Gaara. Est-ce que l’adolescente de tout à l’heure m’a mal fait comprendre quelque chose ? Toujours aussi inquiet, je ne peux m’empêcher de dévaler les escaliers, allant même jusqu’à sauter les cinq dernières marches, risquant au passage de me faire mal. Quand, enfin, j’aperçois la scène de mes propres yeux, ma colère remonte.

Gaara est en effet au centre du problème. Cependant, il ne fait rien pour donner raison aux professeurs, au contraire. D’une main, il s’appuie sur le mur, l’autre étant occupé à masser une mâchoire endolorie. Sa lèvre est légèrement entrouverte et je soupçonne l’une des brutes en face de lui d’en être responsable. Car oui, comme l’a dit l’élève de tout à l’heure, ce sont bien les gros caïds du lycée qui s’en sont pris à mon ami. Je suppose d’ailleurs que c’est pour cette raison que personne ne réagit, se contentant d’observer comment finira ce combat. Enfin… tous, sauf une.

À mon plus grand soulagement, les voix qui s’élevaient tout à l’heure sont en effet celles des grosses brutes, certes, mais aussi celle d’une jeune femme que je ne connais pas. Elle se tient entre Gaara et ses agresseurs, ordonnant - le ton sur lequel elle parle donne plus une impression d’ordre que de requête - qu’on laisse tranquille la victime de cette histoire. Pourtant, comme je le disais tout à l’heure, les gros durs du lycée ne se sentent même pas intimidés et rient à gorge déployée. Réalisant clairement qu’elle risque elle aussi de se faire frapper - qu’elle soit une femme ou non ne semble pas être une raison satisfaisante pour se retenir -, je me remets à courir.

\- Si tu ne te pousses pas, nous t’arrangerons aussi le portrait, sale petite trainée.

Mes soupçons s’avèrent exacts quand, en réponse à cette remarque, la jeune femme ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de mettre l’autre au défi d’agir, lui adressant pour cela un regard noir. Heureusement, Ino débarque juste au bon moment et l’effet de surprise qu’apporte son arrivée détourne l’attention des adolescents rebelles. Ils n’ont pas le temps de se remettre de leur émotion que je les rejoins à mon tour et nous sommes maintenant trois pour faire rempart au groupe des cinq caïds. À mon tour, je sers les poings et leur envoie un regard noir. Je suis parfaitement conscient que je ne pourrais pas les arrêter et que je risque moi aussi de me faire blesser mais… je ne peux me résoudre à faire comme les autres personnes aux alentours et attendre que Gaara ait été assez amoché pour que ses agresseurs ne se lassent. L’amour fait faire des choses stupides ? Oui, peut-être, et alors ?

Enfin, Shikamaru se poste juste à ma gauche, tandis que Sakura s’occupe de Gaara. Je l’entends lui demander comment il va. Voir affluer tout ce beau monde ne semble pas ennuyer le moins du monde les idiots en face de nous, puisqu’un large sourire s’affiche sur le visage de l’un d’eux. Heureusement, l’arrivée impromptue d’un professeur, probablement alerté par le capharnaüm ambiant, l’empêche de rétorquer. Ledit professeur a très vite compris de quoi il retourne ici et a eu tout aussi vite fait de nous séparer. Un peu à regret, les idiots qui n’ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que nous chercher des noises s’en vont donc peu de temps après, accompagnés par le professeur. En constatant que Gaara est blessé, il nous demande de l’amener nous-mêmes à l’infirmerie, pendant qu’il s’occupe de remettre ces imbéciles dans leur classe.

… La tension retombe enfin et mes muscles se décontractent. Maintenant qu’ils ont passé l’angle du couloir, je m’autorise enfin à me calmer. De plus, toutes les personnes curieuses qui étaient là se sont elles aussi dispersées et il ne reste maintenant que notre groupe, ainsi que la jeune fille qui nous a apporté une aide non négligeable.

\- Je suis désolé.

Evidemment, celui qui vient de parler n’est autre que Gaara. À coup sûr, il s’en veut de nous avoir entraîné dans son « combat ». Son ton s’est fait si désolé et son regard si triste qu’il me donne envie de hurler que ce n’est pas sa faute. Même dans cette situation, il est si… singulier. Il se dégage de lui une aura si froide, comme s’il était l’être humain le plus horrible au monde. Ne comprend-t-il pas que Shikamaru, Ino, ou Sakura, ne demandent qu’à l’aider ? Et moi, je… je ne suis pas du tout d’accord avec ça ! Au contraire, je n’ai jamais vu personne qui mérite autant d’être aidé que lui. Il ne demande rien à personne et ne cherche aucun moyen pour décharger ses peines sur les autres. Pour couronner le tout, il est même persuadé que tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute. Si je n’avais pas peur de la manière dont cela serait interprété, je…

\- De quoi t’excuses-tu ?, demande une voix qui me sort de mes pensées.

L’adolescente qui l’a défendue est celle qui vient de s’exprimer. Jusque là, la situation avait été très silencieuse, en partie parce que nous savions tous ce que répondrait Gaara à une telle question. En fait, je viens de me rendre compte qu’il n’y avait qu’une personne qui ne comprenne pas bien la personne qu’est notre ami pour dégeler la situation. Intérieurement, je la remercie grandement.

\- J’étais ici depuis le début, enchaîne-t-elle sans attendre de réponse, et tu n’y es pour rien. Ces gros idiots cherchaient un souffre-douleur et tu as eu le malheur d’avoir une tête qui ne leur revenait pas, voilà tout ! Ne cherche pas à faire de toi le seul fautif dans cette histoire !

… Merci. C’est tout ce que j’arrive à penser. Cette adolescente vient de me conforter dans l’idée que Gaara n’est pas le genre d’homme que les autres voient en lui. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait tant de bien de l’apprendre, d’ailleurs. Inconsciemment, je devais tout de même avoir des doutes, malgré ce que j’ai pu penser un peu plus tôt.

Alors que Gaara semble méditer les paroles de la jeune fille, Ino s’approche de lui et pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Réfléchis-y un peu, déclare-t-elle. Je suis certain que tu n’as aucune raison de t’excuser, comme le prétend cette demoiselle.

Notre ami ne trouve toujours rien à répondre. Au contraire, il va se contenter de baisser la tête pour ne plus avoir à soutenir nos regards. Une réaction qui ne peut vouloir dire qu’une seule chose selon moi : il est impressionné, voire peut-être même ému, de constater à quel point l’amitié qui nous lie tous est forte. Il commence à comprendre ce que cela veut dire d’avoir des amis sur lesquels il peut compter. Tout du moins, c’est l’impression que j’en ai ; peut-être me trompé-je ?

Finalement, puisque la situation n’évolue plus, Sakura va se jeter à l’eau et forcer Gaara à relever la tête, d’une main douce et chaleureuse.

\- Il faudrait que l’on t’amène à l’infirmerie, maintenant. Tu saignes un peu, au niveau de la lèvre.

Portant sa main gauche à ses lèvres, Gaara semble découvrir sa blessure à cet instant précis. Il relève les yeux vers Sakura.

\- Je vais y aller seul, affirme-t-il. Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Décidément, Gaara ne changera jamais. Croit-il sincèrement que rater le début du cours est une raison suffisante pour ne pas l’aider ? Un instant, j’en viens même à me demander s’il ne dit pas ça parce qu’il veut être seul. Chacun a le droit d’avoir besoin à un moment de solitude, ce que je suis complètement à même de comprendre, particulièrement ces temps-ci. Malgré tout… j’ai peur. Je viens de comprendre une chose : malgré ce qu’ont pu dire Sakura et l’autre adolescente, Gaara s’en veut atrocement d’avoir failli nous mettre en danger. Dans ses yeux, je lis même une certaine haine de lui-même. Encore une fois, je suis certain d’être le seul à pouvoir en dire autant. Pourrait-il avoir envie de s’éloigner de nous, dans le seul et unique but de nous « protéger » ? A-t-il donc l’habitude de vivre ce genre de scènes couramment ? Trop de questions, et pas assez de réponses…

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté dans mes pensées - une seconde, une minute ? - mais la première à briser le nouveau silence est encore et toujours la même jeune femme. Pour l’occasion, elle a même réussi à couper l’herbe sous le pied à nos deux amies.

\- Je suis libre, moi !, s’exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je peux l’emmener !

Nos regards surpris convergent tous vers elle, témoignant à eux seuls de la bizarrerie que nous inspire cette idée.

\- Inutile de protester, ajoute-t-elle rapidement. Ce n’est pas comme si je me forçais ! Combien de femmes tueraient pour accompagner un mec mignon à l’infirmerie ?

Cette remarque fait sourire Sakura et Ino de concert. Je me serais volontiers joint à elle si le sujet en question ne concernait pas un certain jeune homme. Cette réflexion a beau n’avoir eu aucun effet sur lui - comment est-ce possible, d’ailleurs ? -, elle a toutefois eu le mérite de titiller ma jalousie. Cette femme serait prête à lui faire du rentre-dedans dans la seconde qui suit et cette idée ne m’enchante pas le moins du monde. Certes, je ne pense pas que mon ami se laisserait faire mais… mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide pour aller jusqu’à l’infirmerie, déclare Gaara avec son calme habituel.

Je préfère ne rien ajouter. Il est évident que mon point de vue rejoint celui de Gaara, dans le seul et unique intérêt de me préserver. En soi, je n’ai juste pas envie d’ajouter la jalousie à la longue liste de sentiments à gérer ces temps-ci. Pourtant, si je veux maintenir mon masque et continuer à donner le change aux autres, je n’ai même pas le droit de réagir de la sorte et ma langue va se délier petit à petit.

\- Tu devrais savoir que ça ne sert à rien d’insister, dis-je à Gaara. Cette jeune fille semble aussi têtue que nous ! En plus, si ce n’est pas elle, l’un de nous trois manquera les cours pour t’accompagner.

Suis-je le seul à trouver que ce que je viens de dire sonne horriblement faux ? En tout cas, la demoiselle hoche vigoureusement la tête pour confirmer ce que je viens de dire à son propos. Elle est amusante, dans son genre. Il y a un mois, le sourire que je viens de me coller au visage aurait sûrement été sincère.

… Décidément, je suis devenu si doué dans le contrôle de mes émotions que j’ai l’impression de ne faire que jouer un rôle. Je ne suis plus Kiba mais je me force à agir exactement comme si c’était toujours le cas. Heureusement, je tiens toujours bon. Finalement, ma situation n’a pas vraiment empiré depuis le premier jour et je ne vois aucune raison de perdre pied.

\- Dis comme ça, enchaîne Sakura, cette idée paraît la meilleure. Occupe-toi bien de notre petit Gaara, alors !, ajoute-t-elle à l’adresse de l’adolescente en tapotant l’épaule du blessé.

\- Bien sûr, laissez-le moi !, réplique l’intéressée. Allez, viens, on y va !

Aussitôt, elle agrippe Gaara par le bras et le force à la suivre. Sans avoir le temps de s’y préparer, notre ami va être comme kidnappé. Tous ensemble, nous le regardons s’éloigner pendant que Sakura lui souhaite bonne chance sur un ton amusé. Avec le recul, je réalise cependant que nous sommes peut-être allés un peu vite en besogne ; Gaara est tout de même parti avec une inconnue, nous aurions dû être ceux qui l’accompagnent. Enfin, je suppose que c’est une sorte de solidarité féminine dans laquelle Sakura fait tout pour permettre à l’autre adolescente de passer du temps avec un homme qu’elle trouve attirant. … Oui, ce doit être ça. Quoi d’autre, sinon ?

Ce constat me fait mal. C’est donc ça, être jaloux ? Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, je n’avais pas compris. Ce que je croyais connaître est encore une fois remis en cause. Je me demande quand toutes ces nouvelles choses vont arrêter de sortir de nulle part. Je commence sérieusement à me lasser.

\- Tu viens, Kiba ?

\- Pardon ?, demandé-je, sorti de mes pensées par la force. Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Je t’ai demandé de te dépêcher, me répond Sakura, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant que Gaara est parti, nous devrions y aller. Ne t’inquiète plus pour lui, il va bien.

J’acquiesce d’un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que j’approuve et rattrape mes amis - déjà au niveau de l’escalier - au pas de course. Avant de bifurquer à l’angle du couloir, je jette un dernier regard inquiet dans la direction par laquelle est partie Gaara. Puis je me pose de nouvelles questions. Serait-ce malvenu de ma part de vouloir des réponses ? Je suis amoureux de cet homme mais je ne sais rien de lui, finalement. Et puis toutes ses réactions… comment en est-il venu à être si froid avec son entourage ? Comment a-t-il pu en arriver à se haïr à ce point ? Toutes ces questions restent sans réponse et ça me bouffe de l’intérieur. Je suis égoïste, avouons-le. Pour mon propre intérêt, je serais prêt à déterrer le passé de la personne que j’aime, au risque de la blesser. Suis-je quelqu’un d’horrible pour cette raison ? Je ne sais pas moi-même. En fait, pour être précis, je ne sais pas grand-chose tout court.

\- Calme-toi, Kiba, me conseille soudainement la voix de Shikamaru. Gaara va bien et tu n’as aucune raison de t’en vouloir.

Sa remarque me fait réaliser que dans la frustration de mes pensées, j’ai serré les poings et mon état s’apparente visiblement à une certaine forme de colère. Mes muscles se décontractent alors et je tourne la tête vers mon ami. Il enchaîne.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils. Tout s’est bien terminé et c’est le plus important, non ?

Je scrute le visage de mon ami et réfléchis. La dernière question qu’il m’a adressé me prouve qu’il sait que ce n’est pas « le plus important », à mes yeux. Certes, c’est une bonne chose, mais ce n’est pas vraiment ce qui me pousse à réagir comme je le fais. Il le sait et, même s’il ne me posera pas de questions à ce sujet, il vient de me faire comprendre que je pouvais compter sur lui à tout instant. Nous avons l’art de faire passer de grands messages dans de très courtes phrases. Savoir que j’ai son appui me fait du bien, dans un sens, et je me surprends à sourire avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Merci.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait quelque chose qui mérite des remerciements !, ajoute-t-il en m’adressant un sourire à son tour.

Je souris de plus belle en le voyant feindre l’indifférence, puis lui donne un petit coup de coude amical. Rapidement, la situation va dégénérer et je parierai que ceux qui nous regardent nous prennent pour des gamins. Soit, qu’ils pensent ce qu’ils veulent. Ceux qui n’ont rien fait tout à l’heure pour aider Gaara ne peuvent rien me reprocher.

 

**Mercredi 24 septembre**

 

Voilà une nouvelle semaine d’entamée. Depuis l’épisode de l’altercation, plusieurs jours se sont déjà écoulés et de l’eau est passée sous les ponts. Le week-end est passé tranquillement, surtout à cause du fameux devoir de mathématiques qu’avait mentionné Sakura. En fait, même avec l’aide de Shikamaru, il m’a en effet fallu une bonne partie de l’après-midi du samedi pour le résoudre. Le dimanche, quant à lui, nous avons tous préféré le passer tranquillement chez nous. Du coup, ce week-end a été le plus calme de la nouvelle année scolaire.

Il m’a permis de réfléchir tranquillement et à tête froide à tout un tas de problèmes. Finalement, ça ne m’a pas servi à grand-chose car je n’ai toujours pas de réponses à mes questions, mais je suppose qu’il aurait été inutile d’espérer quelque chose de mieux, n’est-ce pas ? Pour ne pas mentir, je me suis surtout rendu compte que la seule et unique chose dont je peux être certain ces temps-ci, c’est mon amour pour Gaara. Ironique, n’est-il pas ?

 

Enfin, passons. Pour le moment, nous sommes en cours d’EPS et je dépense mon surplus d’énergie efficacement en frappant le ballon de volley de toutes mes forces. Je ne pensais pas que faire du sport pouvait faire autant de bien… ! De leur côté, Ino, Sakura et Shikamaru semblent s’amuser tout autant que moi et nous remportons match sur match. Gaara, lui, ne peut malheureusement rien faire d’autre que de l’arbitrage, à cause de sa dispense de sport. Je l’avais oublié jusqu’à ce que nous arrivions en cours mais sa blessure à la tête le prive en effet de toute activité où il pourrait se cogner la tête pendant encore plusieurs semaines. Pour lui tenir compagnie, nous le rejoignons après chacun de nos matchs et Sakura et Ino se chargent de faire la conversation pour cinq. En somme, c’est une journée qui commence plutôt bien.

 

Ou plutôt elle « commençait ». En effet, complètement pris dans le jeu, je viens de me jeter sur une balle perdue qui nous aurait fait perdre le match. Jusque là, rien de bien méchant. Le problème, c’est que dans la précipitation, je me suis tordu dans la cheville et je viens de m’étaler littéralement sur le sol dans un boucan infernal. Toutes les personnes dans un rayon de dix mètres autour de moi se sont retournées et s’intéressent à moi comme si une bombe venait d’exploser. Pourtant, loin de moi cette préoccupation, toute mon attention est dirigée sur ma cheville qui me fait atrocement souffrir.

\- Quel idiot !, m’exclamé-je pour moi-même. Je ne me suis vraiment pas raté !

Evidemment, l’état dans lequel je suis ne passe pas inaperçu et mes trois équipiers, ainsi que le professeur, me rejoignent rapidement. Les autres personnes qui s’intéressent à mon cas le font de plus loin.

\- Tu as fait un sacré vol plané, constate Shikamaru, sans émotion particulière dans la voix.

Je ne te le fais pas dire, effectivement ! Si c’était aussi impressionnant de leur point de vue que du moins, ça devait valoir son pesant d’or.

\- Comment va ta cheville ?, me demande le professeur.

\- Elle me fait mal, mais ça devrait aller.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, est-ce que mademoiselle Haruno et monsieur Nara pourraient l’aider à se relever ? Nous allons le déplacer pour qu’il puisse se reposer. Puisqu’il ne jouera plus aujourd’hui, vous n’aurez qu’à recruter l’un des élèves qui constituent l’une des équipes de cinq.

Sakura, énergique comme toujours, réagit la première en acquiesçant vigoureusement. Quant à moi, je n’ai pas le choix et me prépare psychologiquement à devoir passer la demi-heure qui reste à ne rien faire. Comme quoi, une bonne journée peut vite tourner au désastre. J’espère au moins que je pourrais marcher normalement durant le reste de la journée. Un peu morose, je me fais donc transporter vers le mur le plus proche et mes deux amis m’y adossent. En chemin, j’ai essayé de ne serait-ce que poser mon pied sur le sol et j’ai pu constater qu’il me faisait vraiment mal. À coup sûr, je ne pourrai marcher de tout le reste de la matinée.

Enfin bon… je n’ai pas vraiment le droit de me plaindre. Ce n’est que de ma faute si je ne dors plus beaucoup, ces temps-ci. Mes réflexions de vendredi dernier m’ont fait ruminer pendant de longues heures, tordant mes entrailles au point où il en est devenu difficile de dormir. Il fallait donc s’attendre à ce que la fatigue accumulée me fasse ce genre de petites surprises. Heureusement, j’ai un métabolisme qui récupère vite : je devrais avoir repris du poil de la bête dès demain. Et puis ce n’est pas si long, une demi-heure ! Je vais en profiter pour me reposer un peu. J’appuie la poche de glaçon qu’on vient de me donner sur ma cheville douloureuse et grimace légèrement. Assis dans mon coin, bien tranquillement, je me prépare donc à affronter les trente minutes qui vont suivre, seul.

 

Une préparation qui s’avère finalement inutile car, seulement cinq petites minutes après, un certain Sabaku va s’approcher de moi et s’asseoir à mes côtés. Aussitôt, l’effet de sa présence se fait ressentir et je me surprends moi-même à être de bonne humeur. Comme souvent lorsque nous ne sommes que deux, il ne me regarde pas en m’adressant la parole, préférant fixer ce qui est devant lui.

\- Ta cheville va bien ?

Sa manière d’aborder le sujet me fait sourire. Son manque de tact et la manière de poser la question me laissent supposer qu’il n’est pas celui qui a eu l’idée de venir à ma rencontre. En fait, je soupçonne même Sakura de lui avoir demandé de me tenir compagnie.

\- C’est douloureux mais je survivrai.

Silence. Il semble chercher ses mots pour savoir quoi dire ensuite, sans toutefois y parvenir. Puisque je ne m’entends toujours pas mieux avec les silences de ce genre, je prends les devants.

\- Tu ne devrais pas arbitrer, toi ?

\- Le prof’ a dit que les élèves pouvaient s’arbitrer tout seul. C’était juste une manière de m’occuper.

Sa dernière déclaration sonnant à mes oreilles comme une conclusion, je tourne ma tête dans sa direction pour admirer son profil. Il n’y pas à tortiller des fesses : ce mec est vraiment beau. Je m’en veux pour être capable de penser quelque chose de la sorte mais ne peut pas m’en empêcher. Pourtant, plus que sur lui et sa plastique avantageuse, c’est sur sa mâchoire que mes yeux s’arrêtent. Je suppose qu’il serait temps d’expliquer un peu plus en détail ce qui s’est passé le vendredi après-midi, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Durant l’heure qui a suivi l’altercation, Gaara est revenu en cours et tout a repris parfaitement normalement. Seulement, un énorme bleu - qui tire en fait bien plus sur le noir - a pris place à l’endroit où notre ami s’est fait frapper. À cela s’ajoute le fait que le reste de la journée a été plutôt tendue, Sabaku semblant ne pas vouloir se pardonner pour nous avoir entraînés dans cette histoire. La situation s’est malgré tout bien améliorée grâce à la bonne humeur dont jouissait Sakura. Je jurerais même qu’il a fini par comprendre qu’on ne portait aucun grief contre lui. De plus, nous avons fait une nouvelle rencontre fort sympathique.

Kilia. C’est la jeune fille qui a secouru Gaara lorsqu’il était dans une mauvaise posture, ce qui lui a aussitôt donné une place de choix dans notre estime. Si je n’avais pas pris le temps de m’y intéresser avant, je peux dorénavant avouer que c’est une charmante jeune fille aux longs cheveux raides et bruns, deux grands yeux noisette s’encastrant dans un visage typiquement féminin. Comme Ino, cette fille doit avoir beaucoup de prétendants. De la même manière que Sakura, elle déborde constamment de vie et sa présence est une énergie pour toutes les personnes qui l’entourent. Soucieuse, elle a même passé toute sa récréation de l’après-midi à nous chercher pour prendre des nouvelles sur l’état de notre ami. Aussi, même si je suis un peu jaloux de son intérêt pour Gaara, je lui suis vraiment reconnaissant de ce qu’elle a fait et je suis ravi de la connaître. Elle n’est pas avec nous tout le temps mais nous essayons au moins de passer tous les midis ensemble. Notre table accueille donc une nouvelle personne, non des moindres. Le taux de décibels est encore monté en flèche.

 

De retour dans le monde présent, je réalise que mes yeux sont restés fermement accrochés à la blessure de mon ami. Je détourne donc le regard et me permets une petite question qui me brûle les lèvres.

\- Et toi ? Ta mâchoire ne te fait plus mal ?

\- Seulement quand je m’appuie dessus.

\- C’est déjà ça, je suppose.

Il acquiesce et n’ajoute rien. Qu’il est difficile d’avoir une discussion avec lui ! Pourtant, je dois bien avouer que c’est aussi l’une des raisons qui font de lui celui que j’aime. Du coup, le blâmer pour ça serait peut-être un peu malvenu. Je n’ai pas le temps d’enchaîner sur un autre sujet que nos trois amis nous rejoignent, mettant ainsi fin à la période de silence instaurée entre nous, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

 

**[…]**

La fin du cours approche enfin. Grossièrement, les vingt minutes qui se sont écoulées ensuite ont été quasi-identiques à celles qui ont suivi l’arrivée de Gaara. Nous n’avons donc rien fait de plus que discuter de choses sans importance, agrémentant le tout de longs silences entrecoupés par les apparitions éclair de nos amis.

Vient alors enfin le moment de quitter la salle. Après avoir rangé tous les terrains de volley, Ino et les autres viennent à mes côtés. Shikamaru est occupé à me relever quand notre professeur nous rejoint.

\- Tu as toujours mal, Kiba ?

\- Il a du mal à marcher tout seul, apparemment, répond Sakura pour moi.

\- Vous devriez l’amener à l’infirmerie, alors. Il ne faudrait pas qu’il empire son cas.

\- On va l’y amener tout de suite, rétorque Ino. Le temps de nous changer et nous y allons.

  1. Ako, le professeur, nous sourit et nous souhaite une bonne journée avant de s’éclipser. À notre tour, nous nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires. Le trajet ne m’a jamais paru aussi long, c’est impressionnant. D’ailleurs, la moitié des adolescents du vestiaire pour hommes sont déjà partis lorsque nous arrivons. Dans l’ordre logique des choses, Shikamaru me fait m’asseoir avant de commencer à se changer. Puis, soudainement, comme s’il réalisait quelque d’important, son regard se pose sur Gaara.



\- Tiens, mais tu n’as pas besoin de te changer, toi. Tu ne pourrais pas l’emmener pendant que je me change ? On gagnerait du temps.

Tiens ? Attendez une petite seconde…

…

Non, non, non, ça ne va pas être possible ! Je refuse de me faire porter par Gaara jusqu’à l’infirmerie ! J’aurais fait une crise cardiaque avant, si je suis dans ses bras. Je suis certain que je rougis à cette simple pensée.

\- D’accord, acquiesce Gaara.

Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu’il accepte, lui ? Ce n’est vraiment pas le moment de se montrer docile. Je ne veux pas qu’il me porte, c’est tout !

\- Pas la peine, articulé-je rapidement, pris de panique. Nous ne sommes pas à cinq minutes prêt ! Et puis en plus, je peux y aller tout seul.

Bêtement, et ce pour essayer d’appuyer mes dires, je me lève d’un coup et manque de hurler de douleur à peine le pied posé au sol.

\- Arrête de dire n’importe quoi, rétorque Shikamaru. Tu ne vas pas y aller à cloche-pied. En plus, il serait bête d’attendre alors que Gaara ne fait rien.

… Je te déteste, parfois, Shikamaru. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il faut que tu dises les choses de manière à ce que je ne puisse pas les réfuter ? Enfin, je le pourrais peut-être en temps normal mais la panique à l’idée d’être dans les bras de Gaara paralyse tout mon système de raisonnement. De toute façon, et ce pour m’empêcher de me défiler, Shikamaru me passe mon sac et m’ordonne de le mettre dans mon dos. Un peu forcé, je m’exécute donc, incapable de trouver une raison valable pour ne pas accepter l’offre de mon ami. Si je m’écoutais, je serais pourtant en train de hurler au scandale.

Tout ce qui suit se déroule alors au ralenti dans mon esprit. Gaara se poste à mes côtés, puis attrape mon bras et le passe derrière ses épaules pour m’offrir le soutien nécessaire. Je sens son corps contre le mien et mes sens s’affolent. Si mon esprit est au ralenti, il est clair que c’est bien la seule chose qui l’est. Mon cœur a doublé sa vitesse de battement et il n’y a plus que le bruit régulier et rapide de ce muscle qui résonne dans mes oreilles. C’en est tel que je me demande même comment les autres font pour ne pas l’entendre. Ma respiration s’est elle aussi emballée, malgré ma capacité à la maîtriser. En effervescence, je ne demande plus qu’une seule chose : sortir de cet endroit pour être en mesure de prendre une grande bouffée d’air. Je suis certain que la température de mon corps est montée de plusieurs degrés. Heureusement, Shikamaru est trop occupé par son tee-shirt de rechange pour remarquer ma respiration difficile, et Gaara n’a pas perdu de temps avant de nous faire sortir de l’endroit.

À ce moment, je remercie le ciel pour n’être tombé amoureux que de Gaara. N’importe qui d’autre aurait forcément remarqué que je n’étais plus tout à fait moi-même. Je suis aussi maintenant certain que Gaara est le seul homme à me faire réagir de manière aussi exagérée. Shikamaru ne m’a pas fait le même effet du tout, que ce soit il y a quelques dizaines de minutes dans le gymnase ou tout à l’heure dans les vestiaires. C’est un soulagement en soi, même si ça ne m’aide pas beaucoup.

Alors que je suis certain d’avoir les joues aussi rouges que mes tatouages, j’essaie de rassembler mes esprits et tente de trouver un moyen de détourner mes pensées. Hélas, je n’arrive pas à ignorer la chaleur de son corps juste à côté de moi. Rien n’y fait… jusqu’au moment où je me souviens de quelque chose de complètement hors de propos. Pour une raison inconnue, la discussion que j’ai eue avec Sasuke à propos de Gaara me revient en mémoire, accompagnée par l’image de l’altercation de vendredi. Toutes les questions que je m’étais alors posées me reviennent d’un coup dans la tête. Puis, je réalise que le moment serait idéal pour lui poser la question qui me tourmente depuis des nuits. Je le sais : je n’ai pas le droit de le faire. Pourtant… je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n’ai pas encore retrouvé tous mes esprits et un stress supplémentaire s’ajoute à celui que je connais déjà. J’ai peur, peur de la réponse qu’il pourrait me donner. Paradoxalement, je ressens cependant le besoin vital de le lui demander.

 

Nous avons déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin nous menant jusqu’à l’infirmerie lorsque j’émerge du monde de mes pensées. Je reprends pleinement conscience de son corps contre le mien, ce qui risque de nuire gravement à mon système de réflexion. Malgré tout, réalisant que je n’aurais jamais de meilleures occasions de le faire, je décrispe enfin ma mâchoire.

\- Gaara ?, demandé-je d’une voix peut-être un peu trop aigue.

\- Oui ?

Sa voix est aussi calme que d’habitude mais je peux sentir les vibrations de ses cordes vocales tout le long de mon bras, ce qui ne m’aide pas vraiment à me concentrer.

\- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?, me risqué-je après avoir repris un peu le contrôle de ma voix.

Il hésite quelques secondes, comme partagé entre l’idée d’accepter et celle de refuser. Je commence à le connaître et je sais qu’il n’aime pas parler de lui.

\- Oui.

Et pourtant, il accepte. Inspirant un grand coup à fond, je me jette donc à l’eau. Autant ne pas faire trop traîner ce passage.

\- Je… il traîne des rumeurs à ton propos, dans le lycée.

Même si ce n’est qu’une milliseconde, je suis certain de l’avoir senti se crisper. Parti dans ma lancée, je refuse cependant de me dérober maintenant et vais jusqu’au bout de mes idées. Trop chamboulé pour le moment, je ne comprends pas que ce signe me montre à quel point il peut souffrir de mes paroles.

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment le genre de personnes que les autres voient en toi ?

Nouveau silence. Bien plus pesant que ceux dans le gymnase tout à l’heure, je viens seulement de comprendre ce que ma question sous-entend. Il doit être en train de se dire que celui qu’il considère - je l’espère, tout du moins - comme l’un de ses meilleurs amis ne lui fait même pas confiance. Encore plus que d’habitude, il doit s’en vouloir. Je ne trouve rien à dire pour briser ce silence, considérant que je n’en ai en fait même pas le droit. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il ne me réponde pas quand sa voix grave brisa ce silence malsain.

\- Ils n’ont probablement pas tout à fait tort.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour digérer l’information. Je n’ose plus rien dire. Je sais que je n’ai pas le droit d’en demander plus. En fait, dire que je me suis avantagé sur un terrain déjà proscrit ne serait même pas exagéré. Avoir posé cette question doit l’avoir blessé, en plus de quoi elle doit lui avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Dans le cas contraire, pourquoi aurait-il donné ce genre de moitié de réponse ? Ma culpabilité arrive même à surpasser ma gène et la sensation de son corps contre le mien passe au second plan.

\- Je suis désolé, déclaré-je finalement. Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû.

Je n’ose plus rien regarder d’autre que nos pieds et n’attends même pas de réponse de sa part. Aussi, sans voir son visage, je suis bien incapable de savoir s’il est contrarié, déçu, ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. C’est encore une manière de me cacher la vérité mais je n’ai tout simplement pas le courage de lever les yeux.

\- Merci, Kiba, ajoute-t-il après quelques secondes d’absence.

Cette fois, l’incompréhension me fait instantanément relever la tête. Pourquoi me remercie-t-il ? Je n’y comprends plus rien. Et là, lorsque mes yeux rencontrent les siens, ce que je vois me laisse sans voix. Dire qu’il pleure serait largement exagéré mais… un voile couvre ses yeux. Puisqu’il fait comme si de rien n’était, je fais de même et mon regard se concentre une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe mais je sais au moins une chose : même si ce n’était pas du tout le but, on dirait que je viens de détruire la barrière qui rend Gaara indéchiffrable. Pour moi, l’état dans lequel il se trouve est largement plus démonstratif que pourrait l’être celui d’une personne qui pleure à chaudes larmes. Dois-je me réjouir d’avoir réussi à briser ses défenses ? Je n’arrive pas à le savoir et, pour ne rien me cacher, je suis tout bonnement incapable de réfléchir convenablement sur la question. Le fait que je sois toujours dans ses bras ne peut pas être balayé si facilement.

Ce qui reste de trajet se fait dans un silence apprécié par lui comme par moi.

 

**[…]**

 

Pour le moment, je suis seul, assis sur l’unique lit qui se trouve dans l’infirmerie. La personne qui travaille ici est partie me chercher des glaçons et une aspirine, tandis que Gaara est reparti de son côté. Je m’étonne d’ailleurs de voir que mon rythme cardiaque n’a pas beaucoup diminué. Je pense que j’ai vécu trop d’émotions d’un seul coup. Je dois même en avoir pris pour dix ans, en fait. Ce constat m’amène d’ailleurs à une conclusion évidente.

Je ne pourrai pas tenir comme ça jusqu’à la fin de l’année. Pour faire simple, lorsque Gaara m’a relâché une fois arrivé à destination, j’étais encore tellement perturbé que mes genoux ont failli flancher. Mon corps réagit de manière démesurée face à Sabaku et je ne veux pas risquer la crise cardiaque tous les jours où il m’arrivera ce genre de mésaventure.

De plus, couplé avec le masque de façade que je me donne tous les jours, je risque d’imploser. Les limites que j’entraperçois de plus en plus nettement commencent à tirer la sonnette d’alarme.

Je suis en train de m’autodétruire.

À ce rythme, Kiba Inuzuka ne sera rien de plus qu’une poupée sans âme dans moins de deux mois. Je ne peux tout bonnement pas continuer comme ça. C’est l’évidence même, aussi buté et têtu que je puisse être. Cela dit… que faire ? Je ne peux décemment pas avouer mon amour à Gaara pour alléger ma peine. Surtout après ce qu’il vient de se passer. J’ai peur de lire le dégoût dans ses yeux en apprenant ce que je suis. Puisqu’il est inimaginable que je puisse en parler avec lui, il faudrait alors trouver une autre personne. J’ai besoin d’extérioriser ce mal qui me ronge et c’est probablement la méthode la plus simple. Hélas, c’est aussi la plus dangereuse. C’est le moment de réfléchir calmement à la question…

Je ne peux pas en parler à Hana non plus. J’aurais trop peur de la décevoir et de lui faire regretter de m’avoir hébergé sous son toit pendant ces nombreuses années.

Sakura… disons qu’elle ne m’aiderait pas. Même si elle acceptait ce que je suis, sa bonne humeur ne ferait que m’inquiéter davantage. Elle me poserait beaucoup trop de questions et je me sentirais comme espionné dans mes moindres faits et gestes, quand bien même elle ne chercherait pas à mal.

Restent Ino et Shikamaru. La première rejoindrait la même catégorie que Sakura, pour des raisons différentes. À coup sûr, elle ne trouverait rien de mieux à dire que « Ce n’est pas grave » et me prendrait dans ses bras pour me montrer que ça ne change rien à notre amitié. Le problème dans cette histoire, c’est que je ne m’en sentirai pas mieux. Il faut avouer que même si je me débrouille mieux avec ça qu’au début, j’ai toujours quelques réticences à être homosexuel. Je ne me sens pas normal, un peu comme un raté, une erreur.

Le dernier est donc… Shikamaru. Je ne peux pas du tout prévoir comment il réagirait face à mes propos mais il serait à coup sûr celui qui serait le plus à même de m’aider. À toutes les occasions possibles, il me tendrait des perches pour m’éviter des situations de profond malaise comme celle que je viens de vivre. Enfin, dans l’optique où il me parlerait toujours, évidemment.

Oui, je continue de le dire : le choix de savoir si je dois en parler et à qui je dois le faire est probablement le plus important que j’ai eu à faire de ma vie. Je risque tout, sur cette fois. Et pourtant, si je veux m’en sortir indemne… je n’ai même plus le choix. Je suis au bord du gouffre. Il ne manquerait qu’un petit pas en avant pour que je sombre dans un état irréversible.

 

À cet instant, l’infirmière, débordante de vie, déboule dans la salle avec un grand sourire et un verre d’eau. Je ne l’écoute que d’une oreille me donner quelques conseils, incapable de ne pas penser à mes problèmes autrement plus importants. Je déglutis difficilement, et prends la décision qui risque de me tourmenter pendant des heures, peut-être même des années, selon les réactions. Shikamaru… ne me laisse pas tomber maintenant.

Je t’en supplie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. À la prochaine pour la suite :)


End file.
